Pacte de sang
by Laetitia-chan
Summary: Pourquoi, il y a quatre ans, Harold s'enfuit-il de Berk en pleine nuit de tempête avec Krokmou? Pourquoi le Conseil des Clans se réunit-il et qui est la mystérieuse personne encapuchonnée, vêtue de noir, qui vient avec le Chef Ryani?
1. Chapitre 01

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **me revoilà dans la folle course des fanfictions! Je tiens à préciser que dans cette histoire, les événements des films n'ont jamais eu lieu.**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette fic autant que je m'amuse à l'écrire. Bon je vous en dis pas plus et bonne lecture!**

 **ps: pour cause de rentrée et de correction (avec ma correctrice Yukomin), je ne m'impose pas de rythme régulier.**

 **Les personnages et l'univers de Dragons ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice à part ma propre satisfaction. Je ne fais que les emprunter.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 01**

\- Papa, ne fais pas ça.

\- Je te savais différent, Harold, mais pas au point de me trahir de la sorte, déclare Stoïck, passablement énervé en jetant un regard à son fils. Trahir Berk, juste pour sauver quelques-uns de ces monstres.

\- Ce ne sont pas des montres ! hurle Harold en tentant de se dégager des deux vikings qui le tiennent fermement. Nous tuons les leurs, ils sont bien obligés de se défendre.

\- Et nous, as-tu oublié ? tonne Stoïck en assénant une gifle à son fils. Après tout ce que l'on a subit, les pertes et les morts. Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils m'ont pris ma femme ? Ta propre mère ?

Ne pouvant pas répliquer, Harold détourne le regard. Son père a touché le point sensible qu'il voulait atteindre. Stoïck observe son fils avec un regard mauvais avant de faire un signe à ses hommes. Descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, Stoïck tourne le dos à son fils tandis que ce dernier le suit, escorté par les deux vikings. Ouvrant la porte de sa maison à la volée, Stoïck fixe alors la créature devant l'entrée. Grande avec des écailles rouges ainsi que des pattes longues. Des griffes et des crocs acérés. Malgré les ailes repliées par des chaînes, le dragon est de taille conséquente. D'un regard mauvais, Stoïck récupère sa hache près de la porte et descend les escaliers qui le séparent du dragon.

\- Arrête, lui dit Harold en tentant de se dérober aux deux vikings qui le tiennent, en voyant son père lever sa hache.

Ignorant son fils, Stoïck abat son arme sur le cou du dragon sans ménagement. Tuant l'animal sans aucun remord, le chef de Berk se retourne vers son fils qui est devenu livide en le voyant faire. Faisant signe aux deux vikings de le lâcher, Stoïck voit Harold tomber à genoux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Harold ne peut que voir le regard haineux et furieux de son père se poser sur lui et ne comprend qu'une chose : il le déteste pour ce qu'il est. Stoïck est sur le point de le faire rentrer quand un son strident se fait entendre. Une explosion retentit non loin du Chef de Berk et ce dernier se retourne avant de voir une ombre passer devant lui. Se précipitant sur Harold, l'ombre l'agrippe avant de s'envoler dans les airs sans demander son reste.

\- Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir ! hurle Stoïck en désignant l'ombre qui a son fils avant d'hurler. Harold, si tu ne reviens pas, tu peux te considérer comme banni de Berk !

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois malgré les hurlements de leur chef, les berkiens tentent par tous les moyens de faire tomber l'ombre mais en vain. Cette dernière parvient à éviter leurs armes et les boulets des catapultes avec une vitesse ahurissante avant de disparaître dans le ciel noir de la nuit.

Volant aussi vite qu'elle le peut, l'ombre finit par ralentir dès qu'elle est sûre de ne pas être suivie. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Baissant la tête, l'ombre observe son passager entre ses pattes qui ne bouge pas du tout et s'en inquiète. La mer ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de se poser car elle s'étend jusqu'à l'horizon. Durant une bonne partie de la nuit, l'ombre vole sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Quand Harold reprend ses esprits, il constate qu'il plane dans la nuit avant d'entendre un ronronnement familier.

\- Krokmou, souffle Harold avant d'entendre un craquement sinistre non loin d'eux.

S'abattant sur la mer, la foudre vient de percuter l'eau en laissant place à un flash de lumière aveuglant. Apeuré en ne voyant rien à plus de deux mètres à cause du brouillard qui s'est levé, Harold fait signe à Krokmou de le laisser monter sur la selle. Harold place l'un des ses pieds dans l'une des attaches de la selle avant de se hisser jusque sur le dos de Krokmou, non sans mal. C'est alors qu'il aperçoit dans quel pétrin ils se sont fourrés avec Krokmou. Des nuages noirs et la foudre qui déchire le ciel ; sans le savoir ils venaient de s'enfoncer dans une tempête.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte de là, et vite ! s'écrie Harold à Krokmou en changeant la position de son aileron.

Un ronronnement inquiet lui indiqua que le furie nocturne était plus que d'accord avec lui. Décidant ensemble de s'envoler un peu plus haut, Harold constata que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'ils aient eu. Les vents violents se trouvaient à l'endroit même où ils voulaient se réfugier. Krokmou fut autant surpris qu'Harold quand ils se sont sentis aspirés par une bourrasque de vents très forts. Le furie nocturne ne se laisse pas faire au grand soulagement d'Harold qui se couche sur son dos pour ne pas lui donner plus de mal. Accélérant d'un coup, Krokmou manque de désarçonner Harold qui laisse un cri de surprise lui échapper quand il redescend en piqué. Passant à travers les nuages noirs, le dragon échappe aux vents mordants des hauteurs et se réfugie près de la mer. Guettant derrière lui, Krokmou émet un gémissement plaintif.

\- Euh, mon grand, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée non plus, déclare Harold en apercevant la mer agitée dans tous les sens devant eux.

À peine a-t-il finit sa phrase que la pluie commence à tomber avec force ce qui ne manque pas de mettre Harold de mauvaise humeur en plus de tout ce qui se passe. La soirée avait si bien débuté et s'achevait sur un désastre. Quand une vague les frôla de peu, Harold revient à lui.

\- On s'en va, dit Harold inquiet en voyant la mer de plus en plus agitée. Et on trouve rapidement un endroit où se poser.

Facile à dire mais impossible à réaliser. La pluie glaciale qui s'abat sur la mer et réduit la visibilité n'aide pas Krokmou, et encore moins Harold qui ne parvient pas à se diriger. Même s'ils cherchent une île pour se poser, Harold ne sait pas où ils se trouvent et jusqu'où Krokmou les a conduit. Il ne peut dire qu'une chose : le froid ambiant ne lui laisse aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils sont bien plus au Nord que Berk. Frissonnant, Harold fixe le ciel noir et comprend que la tempête est loin d'être finie. Fronçant les sourcils, il remarque un petit point minuscule à l'horizon et tapote la joue de Krokmou. Lui désignant du doigt, Krokmou hoche la tête et part rapidement vers la direction que lui désigne Harold. Pourtant rien ne se passe comme prévu car une vague plus grosse que les autres les percute par l'arrière. Surprit, Krokmou perd son équilibre et chute dangereusement vers la mer tandis que le crochet qui maintien Harold sur la selle, cède. Krokmou n'a pas le temps de le rattraper qu'il se fait emporter par une vague et se retrouve la tête sous l'eau. Quand Harold sent le choc de l'eau, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Sonné, le froid commence à l'engourdir rapidement et il cherche à remonter à la surface quand le manque d'air se fait ressentir. Quand il arrive à sortir la tête hors de l'eau, Harold prend une grande inspiration avant de regarder partout.

\- Krokmou ! hurle-t-il avant d'entendre un gémissement inquiet lui parvenir.

Apercevant le dragon, Harold nage jusqu'à lui malgré la mer déchaînée et parvient à arriver à son but. Paniqué, Krokmou se débat, ce qui ne fait que l'épuiser davantage. Harold plonge alors sous l'eau et parvient à trouver le levier qui lui permet de voler tout seul. Une fois enclenché, Harold remonte à la surface, frigorifié. Claquant des dents, il cherche à reprendre son souffle avant de voir les yeux de Krokmou s'ouvrir avec peur en regardant derrière lui. Se retournant vivement, Harold constate que d'énormes vagues se sont formées.

\- Envole-toi, dit Harold à l'adresse de Krokmou affolé. Ne reste pas là.

Inquiet, le furie nocturne émet un gémissement à l'adresse de son ami qui le pousse un peu. Harold n'a pas le temps de lui dire une phrase de plus car une vague les éloigne brutalement. Krokmou laisse un gémissement lui échapper et parvient à se hisser au-dessus de l'eau puis à s'envoler en cherchant Harold. Nulle part en vue. Le furie nocturne commence à tournoyer au-dessus de la mer avec frénésie. Ballotté de droite à gauche par les vagues et le courant, Harold se retrouve bien vite au large de l'île qu'il avait aperçu. Pourtant, il est incapable de faire le moindre geste. Le froid l'a complètement engourdit et il n'a pas le réflexe de nager. Coulant à pic, il a gardé les yeux ouverts et parvient à voir la mer agitée au-dessus de lui mais elle s'éloigne de plus en plus. À ce moment-là, tout lui revient en mémoire. Sa vie n'avait été qu'humiliation et douleur. Ignoré et rejeté par tous ceux qu'il connaît. Personne n'avait cherché à le comprendre ni à le connaître à part Gueulfor et Gothi, mais il ne pouvait pas tout leur confier. La seule chose qu'on avait su lui dire, c'est qu'il était petit et faible et ce depuis sa naissance. Étant né trop tôt, il avait été condamné par la plupart des berkiens qui avaient dit qu'il ne survivrait pas. Malgré tout, il l'avait fait mais cela n'avait pas découragé les gens de son village de dire qu'il ne serait rien d'autre qu'un incapable et ne créerait que des ennuis. Rien que le fait de penser à sa vie, le cœur d'Harold se serra. Alors qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir remonter à la surface, le jeune garçon était déjà en train de le faire, mais au moment où il allait y parvenir, il sent quelque chose heurter violemment sa tête avant de sombrer dans un trou noir.

L'aube est en train de se lever quand Krokmou parvient sur la berge de l'île. Toute la nuit, il a cherché son ami dans l'eau et le furie nocturne a bien du mal à voler alors qu'il est si fatigué. Il survole et scrute malgré tout la plage, ayant un espoir qu'Harold y soit, et la longe sur plusieurs mètres. Résigné, il est sur le point de se poser quand il aperçoit quelque chose gisant à moitié dans l'eau. Ouvrant des yeux apeurés, le dragon se pose en vitesse en repliant ses ailes avant de finir le reste du chemin à pattes. Entres les rochers, Krokmou aperçoit Harold qui flotte dans l'eau. Krokmou se précipite sur son ami et l'agrippe par le col de sa tunique avant de le ramener sur le sable. L'état du jeune garçon semble inquiéter le furie nocturne qui lui donne des petits coups de tête pour le réveiller, en vain. Krokmou s'allonge alors à côté d'Harold et le serre contre lui. Épuisé, le dragon ferme les yeux, ne pouvant pas résister à la fatigue et se roule en boule pour protéger Harold sans savoir qu'il est épié.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jumper ? demande une voix féminine.

\- On dirait qu'il veut aller faire un tour avec toi, dit une voix masculine amusée en voyant le dragon tirer sur la manche de la femme.

\- Plus tard, sourit cette dernière au dragon qui finit par se faire plus insistant. Très bien, tu as gagné. Eurl, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Bien entendu.

Montant sur le dragon, les deux personnes attendent qu'il prenne son envol avant de sourire. La liberté de voler ne tarde pas à les faire frissonner tandis que le vent frais fouette leur visage. La femme pousse un profond soupir de contentement en passant au-dessus du village qu'elle a réussi à bâtir avec l'aide de plusieurs personnes. Assez grand pour accueillir deux voire trois clans à la fois, elle est heureuse d'y être parvenu surtout en voyant que l'entente entre dragons et humains est parfaite. Certaines petites bagarres éclatent mais rien d'insurmontable. Elle est vite tirée de sa contemplation quand son dragon change de direction sans prévenir. Un instant confuse, la femme se penche un peu plus et fronce les sourcils en voyant l'autre côté de l'île.

\- Jumper, mais où vas-tu ? demande-t-elle inquiète.

\- Allons, Valka, tu sais qu'il est intrépide, souffle Eurl en esquissant un sourire. Il a peut-être trouvé un endroit intéressant à te montrer.

\- Tu te souviens que ça fait pratiquement quinze ans que je vis ici, répond la dénommé Valka. Je connais tout par cœur.

\- Certes, avoue Eurl en secouant la tête. Mais laisse-le faire, ça te changera les idées.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Valka acquiesce et laisse Jumper l'amener où il désire. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant que son dragon ne la dépose en lisière des bois qui bordent la plage. Surprise, Valka se retourne vers Jumper en levant un sourcil.

\- Alors ? demande-t-elle amusée. Tu voulais me montrer les fleurs de la forêt ? Je sais que ça me détend mais je ne suis pas stressée en ce moment. Jumper, je suis désolée de t'av…

\- Valka ! s'écrie Eurl en passant la tête dans l'un des buissons qui donne sur la plage.

\- Quoi ? questionne la jeune femme avant de le rejoindre.

\- Je pense que c'est ça qu'il voulait te montrer, dit Eurl en désignant une forme sur le sable.

Observant ce qu'il lui montre, Valka écarquille les yeux en voyant un dragon noir allongé sur le sable de la plage. De petit gabarit, mince, le dragon semble fait pour la vitesse et la rapidité.

\- Je n'en ai jamais vu un comme celui-là, avoue Eurl.

Secouant la tête, Valka sort de derrière les buissons et s'avance en compagnie de Jumper qui la suit ne sachant pas comment va réagir leur improbable visiteur. Eurl soupire en sachant d'avance comment la jeune femme réagirait. Avançant d'un pas rapide, Valka n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres du dragon avant de le voir ouvrir un œil en la sentant s'approcher. Sortant les dents, le dragon ramène ses pattes contre lui avant de prendre un air menaçant.

\- Doucement, dit Valka avec douceur en levant les mains. Je ne te veux pas de mal, mais juste m'assurer que tu vas bien.

Méfiant, le dragon ne la laisse pas s'approcher davantage et la dissuade d'approcher en fouettant l'air de sa queue. Jumper émet alors un grondement menaçant à son tour en jetant un regard sur le dragon. Valka profite de leur échange de regard pour observer un peu plus leur visiteur. Fronçant les sourcils en voyant une selle sur le dos du dragon, elle hoquette de surprise en voyant le mécanisme qui la relie à la queue du dragon. Elle est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle remarque du sang qui provient d'entre les pattes du dragon.

\- Que caches-tu ? lui demande Valka inquiète. Si tu es blessé, je peux te soigner. Et tu pourras repartir.

Se montrant encore plus menaçant, le dragon noir ouvre la gueule et commence à vouloir lancer une boule de feu quand Jumper se place devant Valka. Eurl rejoint la jeune femme et la tire en arrière doucement.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir t'écouter celui-là, souffle l'homme en frissonnant.

Pourtant le dragon noir cesse de se montrer hostile et scrute le Stormcutter d'un air soupçonneux. Puis son regard passe du dragon à Valka qui l'observe faire sans comprendre tandis qu'Eurl prend soin à réfléchir à plusieurs éventualités. Jumper s'avance alors auprès du dragon noir et laisse un ronronnent amical se faire entendre.

\- Jumper arrive à se faire comprendre, on dirait, sourit Valka avant qu'Eurl la rejoigne avec précaution.

\- Oui, mais c'est quoi comme dragon ? demande-t-il, intéressé.

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un furie nocturne, souffle Valka avant de voir le regard d'Eurl se poser sur elle avec étonnement. C'est une première aussi pour moi, je te l'assure.

Le dragon noir finit par écarter doucement les pattes pour que Jumper vienne voir ce qu'il cache. Le Stormcutter ouvre alors des yeux ronds avant de venir près de Valka et de la pousser vers le furie nocturne. Cette dernière n'est d'ailleurs pas très rassurée en le sentant faire, surtout avec le regard que pose le dragon noir sur elle.

\- Jumper, ton ami n'a pas l'air de vouloir que je m'approche, dit Valka inquiète avant de voir le dragon noir se lever pour enfin dévoiler ce qu'il cachait entres ses pattes. En apercevant un jeune garçon allongé au sol, Valka laisse un cri de stupeur lui échapper et se précipite sur lui, ignorant les protestations de Eurl. S'agenouillant auprès de jeune garçon, Valka constate qu'il est dans un sale état. Elle prend subitement peur en voyant le sang sous la tête du jeune garçon ainsi que sous son dos. Plaçant deux doigts à la base du cou du jeune garçon pour s'assurer qu'il est vivant, Valka grimace en sentant à peine son pouls. Sentant qu'il est frigorifié, Valka enlève son manteau de fourrure et le place sur le jeune garçon malgré le froid ambiant.

\- Eurl, va chercher de l'aide, dit-elle en plaçant une main tremblante sur la joue du jeune garçon. Dépêche-toi.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Jumper laisse à regret Valka tandis qu'Eurl grimpe sur son dos avant de partir vers le village. Valka pose son regard sur le jeune garçon avec inquiétude avant de caresser doucement une patte du dragon noir qui sursaute.

\- Ne crains rien, dit-elle en le voyant méfiant. Je vais m'occuper de vous deux.

Un ronronnement inquiet lui parvient quand le furie nocturne pose sa tête sur le jeune garçon, ce qui attriste Valka. Ce dernier ressemble fortement à son fils unique qu'elle a laissé depuis bien longtemps avec son père. Ses cheveux bruns comme les siens ainsi que sa peau blanche, tout est semblable. L'âge du jeune garçon devant elle semble concorder également, ce qui ne fait que l'attrister davantage en pensant à son propre enfant. Elle est vite tirée de ses pensées quand Jumper revient se poser avec deux autres dragons, un cauchemar monstrueux et un vipère, l'un d'eux monté par Eurl et l'autre par une femme. S'empressant de la rejoindre, les deux vikings prennent bien soin de ne faire aucun geste brusque vis-à-vis du furie nocturne, surtout qu'Eurl traîne une planche en bois derrière lui. Arrivé à Valka, il la laisse tomber sur le sable avec une grimace.

\- Aïla, Eurl, aidez-moi à le déplacer, dit Valka à la jeune femme qui s'abaisse doucement.

Prenant le jeune garçon sous les aisselles, tandis qu'Eurl soulève ses jambes, Aïla attend le signal de Valka. Dès qu'elle le leur donne, ils soulèvent le jeune garçon délicatement pour le placer sur la planche en bois. Se cabrant, le jeune garçon crache du sang dès qu'il n'est plus au sol et les deux vikings le déposent en vitesse sur la planche. Valka se penche alors sur lui et lui tourne la tête sur le côté avant d'exercer une faible pression sur sa cage thoracique. Sentant le jeune garçon trembler, elle aperçoit du sang couler le long de sa bouche et frissonne.

\- Il a des côtés cassés, dit-elle affolée. Et il n'y a pas que ça. Jumper, emmène-le à l'alpha.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? demande Aïla en fronçant les sourcils. On ne connaît rien de cet enfant.

\- À part qu'il s'est échoué ici sur un furie nocturne ? demande Valka. C'est une raison suffisante. Du moins pour moi.

Faisant un signe à Jumper, Valka monte sur son dragon avant de voir l'endroit, où se trouvait le jeune garçon, couvert de sang. Serrant les dents, Valka demande à Jumper de prendre la planche doucement dès qu'Eurl a placé une corde pour maintenir le jeune garçon. Une fois fini, Jumper décolle, suivit de près par le furie nocturne.

* * *

 **Mouhahahahaha je suis sadique de couper là (merci Nyuko) et voilà, à la prochaine. *fuis pour sa vie***


	2. Chapitre 02

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic.**

 **Yukomin:** Merci de m'avoir fait développer mon côté sadique, mais tu es pire. ^^ Et oui, je suis revenue, TADAM!

 **Shadora:** Je suis contente que le début de ma fic te plaise. =) Merci pour la couverture.

 **matounet:** Contente que mon début de fic te plaise.

 **Lunny:** Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles. C'est la faute de Yukomin si je suis comme ça. xD

 **mc arno:** Merci pour tes encouragements et je suis ravie que mon début d'histoire te plaise.

 **Lune Pourpre:** Ravie que ça te plaise !

 **Je publie un peu avant de reprendre le travail car j'ai pas envie d'oublier. J'ai une cervelle de moineau quand je suis fatiguée alors voilà.**

 **Amusez-vous bien!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

\- Alors ? demande Eurl à Valka et Aïla en les rejoignant sur l'îlot émergé qui se trouve devant l'alpha après avoir libéré leurs dragons de leurs selles respectives.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout encourageant, souffle Aïla en aidant Valka à maintenir le jeune garçon sur le côté. Il ne réagit pas aux stimuli de Valka, et il est dans un état d'hypothermie avancé malgré le temps passé aux côtés de son dragon.

Avisant le garçon, Eurl ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer en le voyant livide et encore bien jeune et fixe son attention sur Valka qui soupire.

\- Si ce n'était que ça, dit-elle entre ses dents tout en montrant le dos nu du jeune garçon couvert d'entailles et de bleus. Il a le bras droit cassé ainsi que plusieurs côtes, des contusions partout sur le corps, et le pire, c'est ça.

Désignant la tête du jeune garçon, Eurl peut voir un bandage imbibé de sang avant de prendre un air inquiet.

\- Tu penses qu'il a été pris dans la tempête ? demande Eurl en jetant un regard sur le furie nocturne.

\- À ton avis ? l'interroge Aïla visiblement énervée.

\- C'est ce que je redoute en effet, soupire Valka avant de bander le torse du jeune garçon puis de faire signe à Aïla de le rallonger sur l'herbe. Ils ont du être ballotté dans tous les sens. Le dragon n'a rien, ce qui est un miracle, mais lui, c'est une autre histoire. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il a enduré avant de venir s'échouer sur la plage.

Retirant délicatement le bandage qui entoure la tête de son patient, Valka prend un linge humide et nettoie la plaie. Dès qu'elle a terminé, elle place une compresse et replace un bandage en grimaçant. Elle couvre ensuite le jeune garçon avec une couverture épaisse tandis qu'elle jette un œil à l'alpha qui se trouve juste devant eux. Ce dernier se penche vers le furie nocturne qui lui adresse un regard un peu apeuré, surtout qu'il fait plusieurs fois sa taille. L'échange ne dure pas longtemps et l'alpha finit par fixer le jeune garçon avec attention. Se rapprochant doucement de lui, l'alpha est sur le point de le toucher quand le furie nocturne émet un grondement sourd en poussant tout le monde pour se placer au-dessus de son ami. Dépliant ses ailes de façon menaçante, le furie nocturne montre les crocs au dragon qui se révèle bien plus gros que lui.

\- Doucement, dit Valka en se redressant. L'Ice Beast ne veut pas de mal à ton ami, il fait ça avec tout le monde, alors détend-toi.

Malgré ce qu'elle lui explique, le furie nocturne ne l'écoute pas et reste au-dessus du jeune garçon avec un air menaçant. Se détournant des nouveaux arrivants, l'alpha croise le regard de Jumper avant de se tourner de l'autre côté sous le regard affolé des humains. Soupirant de soulagement, ces derniers aperçoivent le furie nocturne leur jeter un regard avant de se coucher près du jeune garçon et d'enrouler sa queue autour de lui. Les défiant d'avancer, les yeux verts du dragon se font glacials ce qui fait frissonner Valka et les autres.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier de se trouver ici, dit Eurl décontenancé. Les humains ont l'air de l'irriter, sauf cet enfant.

\- Je pense qu'il est surtout très inquiet, déclare Valka en se levant. Et très attaché à son ami. Mais il est vrai qu'il a l'air d'avoir eu une mauvaise rencontre avec les hommes. Après tout, vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il se passe quand on a le malheur de vouloir aider un dragon, surtout chez les vikings.

Fixant le jeune garçon allongé près du furie nocturne, Valka se pince les lèvres. Elle reste un moment à le regarder, partagée entre la nostalgie et la tristesse, ce qui n'échappe pas à Aïla.

\- Un souci ? demande-t-elle inquiète.

\- Non, j'ai juste…, commence Valka sans finir.

\- Quoi ? l'interroge Eurl.

\- Rien, je dois me faire des idées, dit Valka en secouant la tête.

\- Tu es sûre ? questionne Aïla. On dirait que tu as vu un revenant.

Acquiesçant, Valka tourne les talons et s'éloigne du furie nocturne avec les deux autres. Le dragon noir finit par pousser un soupir et plie ses ailes sur le jeune garçon pour le mettre à l'abri.

Quand Harold sent à nouveau quelque chose, il le regrette immédiatement. La douleur qui le parcourt est insoutenable. Son corps entier le brûle, sans compter le violent mal de tête qui le saisit. Ouvrant les yeux péniblement, Harold doit les refermer en voyant la lumière se refléter sur une surface blanche, ce qui empire sa migraine. Il lui faut un long moment avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Parcourant ce qu'il peut voir, Harold constate que de la glace est présente partout autour de lui et comprend la couleur blanche qui l'entoure. Malgré ce fait, il n'a pas froid, ce qui le perturbe. Parvenant à bouger les doigts de sa main gauche, Harold sent de l'herbe dessous avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Krokmou ? souffle Harold en le cherchant du regard.

N'ayant pas de réponse, le jeune berkien manque de laisser un cri lui échapper en entendant un craquement sinistre puis d'apercevoir au-dessus de lui des yeux bleus qui l'observent. Un instant sans réaction, Harold sursaute quand il comprend qu'un dragon, aussi énorme qu'une montagne, se trouve au-dessus de lui et finit par se redresser brutalement au moment où Valka arrive, accompagnée d'Eurl, pour venir le voir. À l'instant où elle le voit se redresser, Valka pâlit avant de courir.

\- Non, reste allongé, hurle-t-elle en se précipitant, trop tard.

Harold n'est même pas encore assis qu'il sent une douleur fulgurante le traverser au niveau du torse. Ne pouvant pas tenir, il s'écroule lourdement au sol en sentant un goût de fer se répandre dans sa bouche puis de tout voir tourner autour de lui. Valka le rejoint à toute vitesse et le tourne sur le côté gauche. Aussitôt fait, Harold perd conscience en laissant du sang s'écouler de sa bouche. Quand Valka le rallonge sur le dos après plusieurs minutes, elle tremble comme une feuille ce qui inquiète Eurl.

\- Valka, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il soucieux.

Choquée par ce qu'elle vient de voir sous ses yeux, Valka ne lui répond pas et observe le jeune garçon d'un peu plus près. Hésitante au début, elle redoute ce qu'elle va trouver mais prend son courage en main. Apercevant, une toute petite cicatrice sur le menton de son patient, elle commence à prendre peur de qui il est réellement.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, murmure-t-elle troublée.

Voulant s'assurer de ce qu'elle a vu, Valka pose sa main tremblante sur le visage du jeune garçon en respirant un bon coup. Eurl la laisse faire, ne la comprenant pas. Incertaine, Valka ouvre alors un œil du jeune garçon et son sang se glace immédiatement. Des pupilles identiques aux siennes, d'un vert reconnaissable entre mille. Quand elle comprend enfin, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, sous le regard anxieux d'Eurl. La prenant par les épaules, Eurl tente de la calmer pour comprendre tandis que le furie nocturne revient de la chasse. En les voyant auprès d'Harold, il s'inquiète et se pose en vitesse, suivit de Jumper. Quand il s'approche du jeune garçon, le furie nocturne aperçoit le sang et émet un gémissement qui inquiète Eurl. Donnant un faible coup de tête au jeune garçon, le dragon noir semble affolé jusqu'à ce que Valka se reprenne.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? l'interroge Eurl.

\- J'aimerais aussi, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Parce que cet enfant est le mien.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclame Eurl en écarquillant les yeux. Mais tu ne peux pas l'adop…

\- Non, répond Valka en secouant la tête. Ce jeune garçon vient de l'île de Berk et il s'agit de mon fils, Harold.

\- Mais tu m'avais dit que l'avais laissé avec son père, rétorque Eurl avec stupeur en comprenant subitement. Pour le protéger.

\- Je pensais l'avoir fait, réplique Valka perdue. Où est son père ? Comment se fait-il qu'il soit arrivé jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi est-il avec un dragon ? Qui plus est, un furie nocturne ?

Krokmou, après avoir entendu la femme parler de son ami, se rapproche d'elle et la renifle avec attention. Se laissant faire sous les yeux de Jumper, Valka le voit retourner auprès de son fils et faire pareil avec lui. Un peu perdu, le furie nocturne ne cesse de regarder Harold puis Valka, en sentant qu'ils ont pratiquement la même odeur. Le rassurant, la jeune femme lui gratte le nez avant de partir en tremblant, accompagnée d'Eurl qui jette un regard triste sur Harold. Krokmou, quant à lui, décide de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que son ami ouvre les yeux. Ce dernier ne reprend pas connaissance les deux jours suivants, restant dans un état de léthargie profonde. Quand il se décide enfin à les rouvrir, la matinée est bien avancée. Harold prend garde, cette fois-ci, à ne pas se redresser et reste allongé au sol, incapable de toute façon de faire le moindre geste. Il cherche tout de même Krokmou des yeux et finit par l'apercevoir du regard. Ouvrant la bouche, Harold est surprit par le fait qu'il ne parvienne qu'à émettre un faible son à peine audible. Paniqué, il s'agite et finit par attirer l'attention de l'énorme dragon blanc derrière lui. Le voyant faire, l'alpha émet un grognement, ce qui a pour but de faire réagir Valka et Krokmou. Surpris par le comportement de l'Ice Beast, ils s'approchent avant de voir Harold avec les yeux ouverts. Krokmou se place immédiatement au-dessus du jeune garçon avant de laisser un ronronnement joyeux lui échapper. Frottant doucement sa tête contre la joue d'Harold avec prudence, Krokmou reste un long moment comme ça, sous le regard de l'alpha et de Valka.

\- Moi aussi, parvient à murmurer Harold, je suis content de te voir, mon grand.

S'approchant sans faire de bruit, Valka s'agenouille auprès de Krokmou et le laisse retrouver son ami, en silence. Quand le furie nocturne a finit d'inspecter Harold, il donne un petit coup de queue à la femme présente à ses côtés. Perdue dans ses pensées, Valka sursaute avant de jeter un regard sur Harold qui l'observe, visiblement peu rassuré. En le voyant faire, Valka serre les poings en comprenant qu'il se méfie d'elle, mais voit également la crainte dans ses yeux.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle la gorge nouée par la tristesse. Comment te sens-tu ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Harold échange un regard indécis avec Krokmou. Ce dernier laisse un ronronnement lui échapper, ce qui le trahi en regardant la femme à ses côtés. En l'entendant faire, Harold comprend qu'il n'a rien à craindre.

\- J'ai mal partout, lui dit-il avant de bien l'observer et de constater que la femme ne porte pas une tenue qu'il connaît. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans les territoires du Nord, répond Valka en souriant avant de voir le jeune garçon fermer les yeux et grimacer. Il faut que tu saches que tu es très affaibli et que tu es blessé. Pour le moment, tu ne dois pas faire le moindre geste, au risque d'aggraver ton état.

\- Pourquoi ? souffle Harold en sentant sa migraine revenir.

\- Tu as plusieurs côtés cassées, lui explique la femme d'un ton doux mais ferme. Sans compter ton bras droit et un traumatisme crânien. Donc pour le moment, tu restes allongé et le repos t'est contraint jusqu'à ce que tu sois un peu plus guéri. Peux-tu me dire d'où tu viens ?

Préférant ne pas répondre, Harold voit Krokmou faire de même. Comprenant son silence, Valka ne veut pas précipiter les choses et change de sujet.

\- Dis-moi au moins ton prénom, ainsi que celui de ton dragon ? l'interroge Valka en souriant. Je ne vais pas l'appeler le furie nocturne tout le temps.

\- Harold, et lui c'est Krokmou, murmure le jeune garçon avant de sentir ses yeux se fermer sans qu'il ne le veuille.

Inquiet, Krokmou jette un regard à Valka qui voit qu'elle n'a pas fait d'erreur et que c'est bien son fils qui se trouve allongé devant elle. Krokmou s'approche de son ami et laisse un gémissement lui échapper, ce qui tire Valka de ses pensées sombres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, déclare Valka en recouvrant Harold de la couverture pour le garder au chaud. Les potions qu'on lui a fait boire font effet. Ça calme la douleur mais endort également. Alors, Krokmou, que veux-tu faire ?

Les journées s'écoulent lentement pour Harold quand il est réveillé car son état ne lui permet pas de bouger plus que nécessaire. Krokmou lui tient souvent compagnie ainsi qu'un dragon qu'Harold ne connaît pas. Mais ce qui inquiète le jeune berkien, ce sont plutôt les yeux bleus de l'énorme dragon blanc. Dès qu'il ouvre les yeux, Harold le voit l'observer, ce qui le met mal à l'aise. Valka vient souvent le voir mais ne lui a encore rien dit à propos d'elle, ni même comment elle s'appelle. Souvent elle vient le voir avec Eurl ou Aïla qui s'amusent à tenter de divertir Harold. Ils comprennent bien vite que le jeune garçon est bien plus intelligent qu'ils ne le pensaient. Mais ils remarquent également que ce dernier évite certains sujets et qu'il reste toujours méfiant vis-à-vis d'eux. Le comprenant parfaitement, Valka et les autres ne lui posent pas de questions qui pourraient être susceptibles de l'agiter, du moins pour le moment. Ce jour-là, Harold s'est réveillé très tôt et Krokmou veut avoir des caresses ce qui fait sourire le jeune garçon. Le furie nocturne, le dragon le plus craint de mémoire de viking, a en fait le comportement d'un gros chat joueur et demandeur de câlins. Se couchant du côté gauche d'Harold, la tête près de celle de son ami, Krokmou laisse pendre sa langue bien en vue. Harold comprend tout de suite et lève doucement son bras gauche, malgré sa grimace, quand il sent ses côtes qui lui disent d'éviter ce genre de mouvement. Posant sa main sur le nez de Krokmou, Harold le lui tapote délicatement tandis que le dragon ronronne de plaisir. L'Ice Beast les regarde faire un moment avant de plisser les yeux et de laisser un grognement lui échapper. Krokmou sursaute et se dresse sur ses pattes avant de se placer devant Harold. Fronçant les yeux, ce dernier voit l'énorme dragon blanc se pencher sur lui et esquisse un sourire.

\- Tu es en manque de caresses aussi ? lui demande Harold d'un ton taquin.

Indécis sur le moment, Krokmou s'écarte de son ami pour que l'alpha puisse venir le voir de plus près. Arrivé au jeune berkien, l'Ice Beast le renifle un peu avant de projeter un souffle d'air froid sur Harold. Surprit par ce geste, Harold l'observe avec des yeux ronds avant de lever sa main pour toucher l'alpha qui se laisse faire. Lui grattant ce qui lui sert de nez, Harold comprend que le dragon est fait pour les mers du Nord en le sentant aussi froid. Une peau épaisse, des écailles robustes. L'alpha remarque que le jeune garçon l'observe avant de voir Jumper arriver à son tour. Se posant délicatement auprès de l'Ice Beast et de Krokmou, le Stormcutter échange un regard avec eux. Quand il les voit faire, Harold pouffe de rire avant de les voir se retourner pour le regarder.

\- On dirait que vous cachez quelque chose mais que vous avez peur que j'entende ce que vous allez dire, leur dit Harold, tentant de retenir un fou rire en les revoyant faire.

Krokmou laisse un soupir lui échapper et assène un petit coup de queue sur la tête d'Harold avec douceur.

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu, réplique ce dernier en faisant la moue. Je ne peux pas bouger, donc je ne peux pas m'échapper.

Esquissant ce qui ressemble fortement à un sourire sans dents, Krokmou se tourne vers son ami et laisse un ronronnement audible lui échapper. L'observant sans comprendre, Harold lève un sourcil après avoir réfléchit plusieurs secondes.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de rire, s'étonne Harold. Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu profites de ma faiblesse pour…

Oubliant qu'il était blessé, Harold, par réflexe, a commencé à se relever avant que ses côtes ne lui rappellent pourquoi il était là. Krokmou s'avance vers son ami en le voyant trembler et se couche derrière lui pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur son ventre. Grimaçant, Harold met un certain temps à rouvrir les yeux. Haletant, il se maudit pour son erreur et remarque que les dragons le regardent avec un air inquiet.

\- Petit oubli de ma part, souffle le jeune berkien en cherchant à reprendre sa respiration normale.

Un ronronnement inquiet fait subitement trembler le ventre de Krokmou qui s'empresse de regarder Harold qui tourne sa tête vers lui.

\- Je ferais attention la prochaine fois, promis, lui jure Harold en lui tapotant la joue quand la tête du furie nocturne est à sa portée.

Harold n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus car l'Ice Beast s'approche de lui avec Jumper sous le regard bienveillant de Krokmou. L'alpha lève l'une de ses pattes, assez grande et grosse pour écraser plusieurs maisons se dit Harold, avant de poser une griffe sur la peau de ce dernier au niveau du cœur. Inquiet, le jeune berkien n'a pas le temps de poser de question sur la raison de ce geste quand il sent quelque chose l'envahir. Sa vue se trouble sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, avant qu'il ne se cabre violemment. Krokmou enroule alors sa queue autour de lui pour l'empêcher de bouger tandis que l'alpha retire sa griffe. La douleur, seule, fait perdre connaissance à Harold qui n'a le temps que d'entendre une voix étouffée crier son nom puis tout devient noir. Valka se précipite sur le jeune garçon allongé contre le furie nocturne. Constatant les yeux ouverts d'Harold, elle tente de le faire réagir sans obtenir de résultat. Ses cris ont alarmé Aïla qui arrive en courant à ses côtés, essoufflée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle avant de voir la poitrine de Harold se cabrer violemment.

\- Je ne sais pas, déclare Valka en prenant délicatement son fils avec Aïla et de l'allonger doucement sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il les yeux ouverts ? l'interroge Aïla en frissonnant quand elle regarde les yeux vides d'Harold.

Secouant la tête pour lui dire qu'elle ne comprend pas, Valka secoue légèrement son fils avec inquiétude avant que Jumper ne la tire en arrière doucement. Krokmou fait de même et éloigne Aïla en secouant la queue devant elle, tandis que l'Ice Beast souffle un peu d'air froid au visage des deux femmes pour les faire reculer loin du jeune garçon. Réfléchissant soudainement, Valka observe l'alpha avec suspicion, puis Jumper et Krokmou, et enfin Harold. Blêmissant en le voyant se cabrer de nouveau alors que du sang s'écoule de sa bouche, Valka cherche à le rejoindre et Aïla l'en empêche de justesse.

\- Jumper, dit Valka en se tournant vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

* * *

 **Ne me tuez pas tout de suite! Ça serait dommage, attendez la fin de la fic!**

 **Yukomin se propose déjà à m'abattre s'il faut une volontaire.** **Vous voulez débattre avec elle, elle vous propose d'en discuter joyeusement autour d'un PM...**

 **Bref, je m'enfuis et vous dis à la prochaine. Bye bye!**


	3. Chapitre 03

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voilà la suite des mésaventures d'Harold.**

 **Comment dire, comment pouvez-vous imaginer une seule seconde que je veux le tuer tout de suite, voyons!**

 **Je torture d'abord, lentement, et je tue ensuite. Un peu d'amusement que diable!**

 **Bref, merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui me laissent des petits commentaires.**

 **Et Mp forts sympathiques, style du genre tu vas souffrir et Yukomin doit te tuer...**

 **ps: Yukomin merci de ta correction.**

 **re ps: Harold a pas fini d'en baver. XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 03**

 _Le froid et rien d'autre._

 _Puis vient la sensation d'être trempé._

 _Frissonnant, il pense que c'est normal avant de sentir quelque chose le brûler de l'intérieur. C'est à ce moment-là que ça empire à chaque fois._

 _Apercevant du rouge en grande quantité, il voit l'arme également._

 _Puis des paroles résonnent dans sa tête._

 _À quoi bon chercher des excuses ou des explications, rien ne changera._

 _De toute façon, personne n'avait voulu de lui._

 _Le sentiment de tristesse et de peur finit bien vite par changer et devenir de la colère._

 _\- Tu es bien trop différent, souffle la voix présente dans sa tête._

 _Différent ?_

 _Il voulait dire par là inutile à la devise même viking._

 _Taper d'abord, parler ensuite._

 _Puis le souvenir cuisant, qu'il ne parvient pas à s'enlever de son esprit, lui revient en mémoire. Le soir où il s'est enfui avec Krokmou lui revient brutalement. Le meurtre du dragon puis le regard de son père, tout se mélange dans sa tête._

\- Harold ? l'appelle une voix inquiète.

Cette voix, il la connaît depuis longtemps maintenant et il la chérit de l'avoir retrouvé. Autant que Krokmou, elle a le don de le tirer du bon côté, l'empêchant de sombrer dans ses souvenirs les plus mauvais.

\- Harold ? l'appelle de nouveau la voix familière, mais en se faisant plus présente.

Ouvrant les yeux en sursaut, Harold fixe un instant le plafond avant d'apercevoir Valka, penchée sur lui, l'air inquiet. Soupirant en plaçant son bras gauche sur ses yeux, Harold comprend qu'elle l'a réveillé, ou plutôt extirpé, d'un cauchemar qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Ça va ? lui demande Valka.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, maman, déclare Harold d'un ton las. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil, admet Valka inquiète. Krokmou et les autres l'ont remarqué également.

Enlevant son bras de devant ses yeux, Harold remarque de quoi elle lui parle quand il voit des dizaines de dragons à ses côtés, même les plus jeunes sont présents. L'Ice Beast lui-même, l'observe avec ses yeux bleus, d'où il se trouve. Se redressant en laissant un lourd soupir lui échapper, Harold préfère ne pas mentir à sa mère et encore moins à l'alpha.

\- J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, déclare Harold en regardant sa mère.

\- Ha, dit cette dernière avant de poser une main sur sa joue avec tendresse et de l'observer. Ça devient de plus en plus récurrent en ce moment. As-tu des soucis ?

\- Non, grimace son fils en secouant la tête. Mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

\- C'est peut-être la cause de tes mauvais rêves, hasarde Valka. Veux-tu parler de ce que tu vois ?

Apercevant son fils se murer dans le silence, Valka comprend immédiatement de quoi il a rêvé en le voyant se replier sur lui-même. L'île de Berk. Valka serre les poings avec rage en se demandant pendant encore combien de temps son fils se tortura à cause de son enfance. Oui, il lui a expliqué, en partie, ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les quatorze ans et demi qu'il a passé sur Berk. Ces nombreuses années où elle le pensait heureux et en sécurité à l'abri de tous dangers. Rien que de songer à ce qu'il a enduré, Valka est furieuse contre elle-même mais encore plus contre les berkiens.

\- Maman ? l'appelle Harold en la voyant perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Oui, dit-elle en sursautant. Désolée, j'étais en train de réfléchir. Je suis venue te chercher, Ryani veut te voir d'urgence.

\- Pour quel motif ? l'interroge Harold en se levant rapidement en aidant sa mère à faire de même.

\- Un dragon sauvage est arrivé et les Ébouillantueurs s'agitent, répond Valka en frissonnant. Personne n'arrive à les calmer donc je suppose que c'est pour ça.

\- Effectivement, ça peut devenir épineux, avoue Harold en grattant le nez de Krokmou qui ronronne tandis que les autres dragons se frottent contre lui. Je pars rejoindre Ryani, viens-tu avec moi ?

Souriant, Valka acquiesce et lui emboîte le pas dès qu'il sort. Les dragons suivent la mère et le fils avant de partir dans une direction différente. Le sanctuaire de l'Ice Beast est un endroit magique. Des dizaines de centaines de dragons virevoltent ensemble le long des parois, soit pour voler ou pour jouer entre eux. Des stalagmites servent de jeux aux plus jeunes dragons qui s'amusent à tourner autour. Malgré le fait qu'il soit en plein milieu d'une coque de glace, le sanctuaire de l'alpha regorge de vie. Végétale pour les arbres qui y poussent et minérale pour l'eau qui s'écoulent par les nombreuses cascades présentes sur les parois. Krokmou se presse contre Harold, qu'il voit regarder l'alpha avec attention.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon grand, dit Harold en lui tapotant la tête. J'aime passer du temps à regarder ce paysage.

\- Et c'est bien normal, lance Valka déjà assise sur la selle de Jumper. Ça reste un magnifique spectacle à voir.

Tout à fait d'accord avec sa mère, Harold lui sourit avant de grimper sur le dos de Krokmou. Ce dernier décolle dès que son ami est enfin assis. Le furie nocturne jette un regard malicieux à Jumper, avec qui il aime faire la course. Comprenant son intention, le Stormcutter le suit en prenant de la vitesse. La folle poursuite est vite le centre d'intérêt des autres dragons qui observent avec attention qui va sortir en premier. Aimant la vitesse, Krokmou incite Jumper à le rejoindre, ce que ce dernier fait sans se faire prier. Puis d'un coup, le furie nocturne laisse un ronronnement lui échapper. Harold comprend avant de sourire et de se plaquer contre le dos de son ami. Changeant la pédale de l'aileron de Krokmou, Harold sent le dragon cesser de battre des ailes. Sans prévenir, le furie nocturne plonge en piqué, se laissant tomber. Jumper tente de le suivre mais n'est pas assez rapide tandis que Krokmou l'est. Avisant la crevasse par laquelle il peut sortir, Krokmou se place à la verticale avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur en repliant ses ailes. Soufflant la glace récente, les deux amis font sursauter la plupart des villageois quand ils sortent. Se redressant, Harold jette un coup d'œil derrière eux et aperçoit Jumper et sa mère qui sortent seulement du sanctuaire de l'alpha.

\- C'est bon, je pense que la course est gagnée, déclare Harold en souriant en voyant le Stormcutter les rejoindre.

\- Vous m'impressionnerez toujours, dit Valka en secouant la tête quand elle arrive à leur hauteur.

Son fils est sur le point de répliquer quand une voix les interpelle. Se penchant, Harold aperçoit un homme lui faire un signe de la main près de l'une des maisons. Krokmou et Jumper finissent par le rejoindre à la demande de Valka et se posent doucement à ses côtés. L'homme a tout du guerrier viking par excellence. Grand, large avec des muscles et une grosse moustache rousse, mais un air doux sur son visage. Approchant à grands pas d'Harold, ce dernier lui adresse un grand sourire.

\- Alors, encore gagné ? demande-t-il amusé.

\- Eh oui, dit Harold en descendant de Krokmou.

\- Franchement, personne ne peut vous arriver à la cheville, admet l'homme en assenant une claque dans le dos du jeune.

\- Allons Ryani, tu vas le faire rougir si tu continues, déclare Valka en esquissant un sourire.

\- Ma foi, il y a de quoi, répond Ryani en regardant Harold. Après tout, il est plutôt beau garçon, bâti comme il faut et surtout gentil et serviable. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il a poussé comme un champignon et toutes les jeunes filles lui courent après.

\- Et je m'en passerais volontiers, grogne Harold. Mais ce n'est pas pour me parler de ce sujet fâcheux que tu m'as demandé de venir.

Le dénommé Ryani jette un regard à Harold puis en échange un autre avec Valka qui acquiesce comme pour lui confirmer quelque chose.

\- Ta mère t'a déjà expliqué la situation à ce que je vois, soupire Ryani.

\- En partie, avoue Harold en le suivant vers les quais quand son interlocuteur s'y dirige.

Longeant les maisons pour rejoindre le petit port qu'ils ont à disposition, Harold s'amuse de voir de jeunes enfants courir après un terreur terrible qui s'amuse à jouer à cache-cache avant de fixer le ciel. Ce dernier est rempli de nuages noirs et blancs, ce qui fait frissonner Harold. La neige commence doucement à tomber sur le village quand ils arrivent sur les quais. Voyant un groupe d'hommes sur le pont, Ryani émet un grognement avant de se diriger vers eux.

\- Laissez donc ce dragon tranquille, dit le viking passablement énervé. Il en a déjà assez vu comme ça.

S'écartant, les vikings préfèrent le laisser passer sans demander leur reste avant d'apercevoir Valka suivit d'Harold. Jumper et Krokmou, qui les suivent, se pressent contre la mère et le fils quand ces derniers s'arrêtent brutalement. Harold comprend pourquoi Ryani a fait appel à lui. Le dragon vipère qui se trouve sur le ponton du quai est dans un triste état. Son corps est couvert de cicatrices, plus ou moins récentes. Des linges ont été placés sur son ventre mais du sang s'écoule encore de ces bandages de fortune. Le sang goutte dans l'eau et c'est ce qui agite les Ébouillantueurs. La colère commence à envahir Harold. Quand il la ressent, Krokmou se frotte contre lui pour le calmer.

\- Ce pauvre dragon s'est écrasé ici il y a pas plus d'un quart d'heure, explique Ryani tandis que Valka se penche sur lui en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Valka d'aller te chercher Harold. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est complètement épuisé. Est-ce que je dois demander à un cauchemar monstrueux de l'emmener voir…

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, le coupe Valka tristement.

Se relevant, Valka échange un regard avec Harold qui comprend que le dragon vipère ne survivra pas à ses blessures. La colère est le premier sentiment qui vient heurter Harold puis la rage l'envahi peu à peu. Le voyant s'agenouiller devant le dragon, Valka se pince les lèvres avant de poser une main sur son épaule avec douceur.

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ? l'interroge-t-elle inquiète.

\- Il faut bien que l'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé, lui répond Harold en caressant doucement la tête du vipère qui ronronne à son toucher, malgré son état de faiblesse.

\- Fais juste très attention, la dernière fois, ça n'a…, commence Valka avant de voir son fils acquiescer pour la rassurer.

\- Je sais, déclare Harold avant de fermer les yeux.

Se plaçant à côté de lui, Krokmou enroule sa queue autour de son ami et regarde tristement le vipère. Les yeux de ce dernier deviennent subitement verts et s'écarquillent doucement. La seule chose que voit Harold, c'est des vikings en grand nombre et des dragons enchaînés, ce qui suffit à l'enrager. Les dragons servent à l'entraînement des futurs guerriers ou de montures à leurs geôliers. Apercevant un drapeau qui flotte au vent, Harold reconnaît le blason dessus. Celui des Berserks mais ce qui perturbe Harold, c'est de le voir mélangé à celui des Bannis. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps à Harold pour remarquer que les dragons sont utilisés comme des animaux dépourvus de sentiments. Furieux, il ne prend pas garde à se maîtriser et se trouve aspiré par les pensées du dragon. Tout se mélange en vitesse dans sa tête. Voyant plusieurs images se superposer, Harold sent une migraine le saisir dangereusement, avant de sentir un coup violent lui parvenir. Quand Valka voit Harold se cabrer, elle se précipite sur lui, après avoir regardé le dragon avec tristesse, tandis que Ryani disperse la foule de vikings qui s'éloigne avec inquiétude. Se plaçant derrière son fils, Valka le sent trembler et voit qu'il serre les dents.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? l'interroge Ryani paniqué en s'approchant.

\- Le dragon commence à lâcher prise, lui dit Valka en plaçant une main sur les yeux de son fils et de lui pencher doucement la tête en arrière. Harold, sors maintenant.

Faisant ce qu'elle demande dès qu'il l'entend, Harold est sur le point de revenir à lui avant de voir une image de petits dragons. Stoppant net, il laisse les pensées du dragon vipère l'envahir jusqu'à ce qu'il sache où les dragonneaux se trouvent. Ne voyant pas son fils reprendre conscience, Valka s'inquiète, surtout quand il commence à respirer par à-coups.

\- Ne joue pas avec le feu, Harold, le gronde-t-elle sous le regard affolé de Ryani.

Dès qu'il sait où sont les jeunes dragons, Harold grimace avant de reprendre lentement conscience. Valka le maintient contre elle en ayant toujours une main sur ses yeux et, en le sentant remuer, soupire de soulagement.

\- Respire calmement, dit-elle en le rassurant avant de voir le dragon vipère s'éteindre avec un air paisible en regardant Harold.

Préoccupée par l'état de son ami, Krokmou laisse des petits cris aigus lui échapper pour faire réagir ce dernier. En sentant Harold se détendre peu à peu et reprendre une respiration régulière, Valka le lâche doucement. Se redressant pour se mettre assis, son fils secoue sa tête, pour remettre ses idées en place. Ryani observe le jeune homme devant lui et constate qu'il est aussi pâle que la neige qui tombe.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te demander une telle chose, soupire Ryani avec regret.

\- Si, tu as bien fait, dit Harold en levant la tête vers le ciel.

\- Ça finira par te tuer, déclare le viking en croisant le regard d'Harold. C'est moins pire qu'avant, c'est sûr, mais…

\- Mais c'est blessant, le coupe Valka en prenant un air sévère. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sorti quand je te l'ai demandé ?

\- J'ai hésité, avoue son fils en se relevant avec prudence.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interroge Valka en croisant les bras.

\- Ce dragon, ou plutôt cette dragonne, lui explique Harold en grattant le nez de Krokmou, a des petits en bas âge.

\- C'est ce qui t'a retenu ? lui demande sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, et je sais où ils sont, répond Harold en grimpant sur le dos de Krokmou. Dans la crique de l'île voisine, là où sont les sources d'eaux volcaniques.

\- Très bien, vas-y, mais prend garde à toi, lui dit Valka avant de fixer la dragonne. Nous t'attendons pour que tu nous dises ce qu'il s'est passé exactement.

Acquiesçant, Harold jette un dernier regard sur le vipère avec tristesse et s'envole avec Krokmou. Il ne revient qu'une heure plus tard avec dans ses bras, trois dragonneaux bleus et jaunes. Valka le voit survoler le village puis s'enfoncer dans l'une des crevasses du sanctuaire. Le furie nocturne vole de façon douce pour ne pas effrayer les jeunes dragons que son ami tient dans ses bras. Krokmou jette un regard à Harold qui lui fait signe de monter où se trouve les dragonnes. Ne se faisant pas prier, le furie nocturne ne tarde pas à se poser auprès de cinq dragons vipères. Se laissant glisser de la selle, Harold descend de son dos avec les bébés et s'approche des femelles avec un air sombre. L'une d'elles, jaune et rouge, s'avance vers lui en le voyant aussi préoccupé. Harold tend sa main droite vers elle et la dragonne vient se frotter contre, tout en ronronnant. Le jeune homme la laisse faire un moment avant de poser sa tête contre celle du vipère.

\- Ces petits n'ont plus de mère, explique Harold en posant un regard sur les dragonneaux qui regardent avec attention ce qui les entoure. Je sais que tes dragonneaux sont encore avec toi mais puis-je te les confier ?

Reniflant les jeunes dragons avec entrain, la dragonne donne un petit coup de tête affectueux à chacun d'entre eux, ce qui fait gazouiller les petits. Puis, elle s'abaisse pour qu'Harold les place sur son dos, ce que les dragonneaux font d'eux-mêmes. Leur faisant une caresse, Harold remercie la dragonne avant de rejoindre Krokmou. Ce dernier fouette l'air avec sa queue avec inquiétude, surtout en voyant Harold se plaquer une main sur la tempe et grimacer. S'approchant en émettant un gémissement, le furie nocturne se frotte contre son ami.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui dit Harold en esquissant un maigre sourire. C'est le temps que ses souvenirs se fassent moins présents, ça va passer.

Krokmou plisse les yeux d'un air soucieux et sa queue finit par tapoter sur le sol en signe de mécontentement, ce qui n'échappe pas à Harold qui soupire.

\- Très bien, j'en parle à ma mère dès que je la vois, tu es content ? demande Harold avant de voir Krokmou pendre la langue.

Laissant son ami grimper sur son dos, le furie nocturne déploie ses ailes et se laisse tomber dans le vide. Il finit par stopper sa chute et ressortir, de façon plus calme cette fois, de l'entrée du sanctuaire pour se diriger vers la maison de Ryani. Cette dernière surplombe la mer et n'est pas tellement difficile d'accès comparée à d'autres. Prenant un peu d'altitude, Krokmou descend en piqué sur la maison avant de finir sa course à trois mètres de l'habitation.

\- La prochaine fois vise la porte, ricane Harold en descendant de son dos. Un peu plus et nous étions directement à l'intérieur sans passer par la case politesse.

Il ne faut guère longtemps pour que Krokmou cherche à faucher les jambes d'Harold pour le dissuader de rire. Mais ce dernier est trop habitué et s'est déjà reculé pour gravir les escaliers. Frappant trois coups à la porte, il patiente jusqu'au moment où Ryani vient lui ouvrir. L'observant d'un rapide coup d'œil, le viking fronce les sourcils en les faisant entrer avant de refermer la porte. La maison de Ryani est comme celle de tous les vikings, grande et spacieuse. Le salon se trouve directement au rez-de-chaussée, tandis que la cuisine se trouve à droite dans un renfoncement. Un étage est présent avec les chambres et un escalier permet d'y monter sur la gauche. Krokmou passe alors devant Harold pour aller s'installer devant le feu de cheminée présent au salon. Valka le regarde faire en souriant tandis que son fils enlève sa veste en cuir noir pour l'accrocher à l'un des crochets présents sur la porte. La rejoignant, Harold s'assoit à ses côtés sur un banc au milieu de la pièce tandis que Ryani prend place sur celui qui se trouve en face, tout en observant le jeune homme.

\- Tu sais, je ne veux pas être impoli, Harold, déclare Ryani soucieux, mais tu as une sale tête.

\- Krokmou m'a fait comprendre à peu près la même chose, sourit Harold.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, souffle Valka en le fusillant du regard.

\- Ta mère a raison, on dirait que tu es malade, approuve le viking. Et ça fait un moment que tout le monde l'a remarqué, mais ça devient flagrant.

Prenant son temps pour répondre, Harold finit par se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne sait vraiment pas comment ils font pour apercevoir ce qui se passe alors qu'il est devenu plutôt habile pour cacher certaines choses. Laissant un soupir lui échapper, Harold croise le regard de Ryani.

\- Je ne dors pas bien en ce moment, avoue Harold.

\- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? lui demande Ryani.

\- Je suis au courant, répond Valka en observant son fils.

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? l'interroge le viking en plissant sa moustache.

\- Plusieurs semaines, lui répond Harold en grimaçant. Et j'ai bien l'impression que ça empire.

\- Développe.

\- Mes rêves et le mauvais pressentiment que je ressens ne fait que s'accroître, explique le jeune homme en prenant un air sombre. De plus, les récents événements ne font que m'irriter davantage ainsi que les dragons.

\- Ça se répercute sur toi ? le questionne Ryani anxieux.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, avoue Harold en secouant la tête, mais il y a pire. Tout à l'heure avec la dragonne, j'ai vu que les Bannis et les Berserks ont formé une alliance et qu'ils se servent des dragons. En tant que monture ou en tant que cible pour leur entraînement. La dragonne est parvenue à s'échapper parce qu'elle a attendu le bon moment et ne voulait pas que ses petits naissent auprès de ces hommes, si je peux vraiment les considérer comme tels. Elle est parvenue à les cacher mais elle a dû aller chercher de la nourriture et s'est fait repérer.

\- Mais pourquoi est-elle venue s'écraser ici ? lui demande Valka.

\- Parce que les Bannis n'étaient pas loin, déclare Harold avec amertume. J'ai détruit leur drakkar en revenant, avec l'aide de Krokmou. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Tu as bien fait, déclare Ryani en frissonnant. Valka, peux-tu aller voir l'Ice Beast et lui demander de bouger le sanctuaire ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester après ça.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, avoue cette dernière en observant son fils. Mais avant ça, je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il y a.

Avisant Krokmou qui fouette l'air avec sa queue malgré ses yeux clos, Harold comprend immédiatement qu'il l'a dénoncé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Harold, dit Valka en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

\- Krokmou voulait que je te dise que ma migraine, suite aux souvenirs de la dragonne, met du temps à s'estomper, finit par lui dire son fils en grimaçant.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! s'exclame Valka en se levant précipitamment. Viens. Ryani, je suppose que je dois revenir.

\- Je convoque le conseil, dit ce dernier avant de voir le regard de Valka. Alors oui, tu dois revenir mais occupe-toi de ton fils avant.

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu? Tant mieux.**

 **Bref, n'hésitez à me laisser des avis.**

 **Bisouilles à plus.**


	4. Chapitre 04

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Déjà merci de suivre cette fic, je reçois plein de reviews et j'en suis vraiment heureuse.**

 **Alors je ne vois plus trop de remarques acerbes sur ma mort prématurée. C'est bien!**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il répondra à certaines de vos questions. Ou pas !**

 **ps: Merci ma petite Nyuko pour la correction.**

 **Amusez-vous bien! Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 04**

\- Avez-vous pris une décision ? demande Valka en entrant dans le salon de Ryani après avoir accroché son manteau.

\- Oui, et une qui ne va pas forcément te plaire, avoue ce dernier en échangeant un regard avec Eurl et Aïla, assis en face de lui.

\- Très bien, dit Valka en fronçant les sourcils en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Alors qu'attends-tu pour m'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle ?

\- Avant ça, grimace Ryani en l'observant inquiet, as-tu pu voir l'Ice Beast ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous commençons déjà à nous déplacer, sourit Valka en le voyant prendre un air plus détendu suite à ses paroles.

\- Et Harold ? demande Eurl soucieux.

\- Il est auprès de l'alpha, mais comme à dû vous le dire Ryani, son état de fatigue commence à nous inquiéter, moi également, explique Valka anxieuse.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est confié à toi ? l'interroge Ryani en fixant Valka qui secoue la tête de façon négative.

\- Pas vraiment, je sais qu'il fait de plus en plus de cauchemars sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il y a quatre ans, mais il refuse de m'en parler, soupire Valka. Dès que je mentionne Berk, il se renferme sur lui-même. Et je soupçonne également le lien, qu'il a établi avec les dragons, de ne pas être étrangé non plus à son état.

Laissant un silence pesant s'installer après ses paroles, Valka observe Ryani qui vide sa chope de bière d'un trait quand il la prend de sur la table. Une fois finie, il l'a dépose devant lui avant de frissonner.

\- Vas-tu me dire ce que tu voulais m'annoncer ? le questionne Valka.

\- Nous avons décidé d'aller à la réunion des chefs de clans qui a lieu dans trois jours, intervient Eurl en voyant Ryani lui faire signe de parler.

\- C'est logique, même Harold avait compris ce que vous alliez faire, répond Valka en levant un sourcil. C'était ça, votre mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Pas exactement, rétorque Aïla. Valka, nous savons pertinemment que tu n'iras pas à la réunion, et nous savons très bien pourquoi. Mais le problème, c'est que Ryani veut que je sois présente, mais également Harold.

Se levant si brusquement qu'elle fait sursauter tout le monde dès qu'elle entend la fin de ce que lui annonce Aïla, Valka écarquille les yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui demander ça, Ryani, déclare-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Il va devoir se confronter à tous les chefs de clans, ce qui comprend mon imbécile de mari, qui vient de Berk. Fais ça et je suis sûre que ça va être très mouvementé de les mettre dans la même pièce.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Valka, réplique Ryani d'un ton ferme. Il est le seul qui peut donner des explications suffisamment claires sur ce qu'il se passe. De plus, ton fils est intelligent, il ne se confrontera pas à son père, surtout pas en plein milieu d'une réunion de clans.

\- Je le souhaite vivement, dit Valka soucieuse, parce que si ça vient à être le cas, je peux juste prier pour Stoïck. Harold n'en ferait qu'une bouchée à l'heure actuelle. Et c'est à moi de le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait endurer à mon fils. C'est pour ça que je viens mais je resterais à l'écart pour voir le spectacle.

En entendant le ton acide qu'emploie Valka sur sa dernière phrase, Ryani et les autres ne savent pas vraiment qui craindre le plus, Harold ou elle. Eurl fronce les sourcils avant de commencer à demander à Aïla ce qu'elle compte emmener. Ryani et Valka prennent soin de discuter, quant à eux, de la façon dont ils vont annoncer à Harold qu'il part pour le conseil également et partent le rejoindre. Réfléchissant à la réaction de son fils, Valka grimace en arrivant là où il se trouve.

\- Je dis que c'est une très mauvaise idée, dit-elle à Ryani en voyant Harold nourrir Krokmou auprès de l'Ice Beast.

\- Laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition, suggère l'homme en passant rapidement devant elle.

En les voyants arriver, Krokmou se redresse tout en engloutissant ses poissons et les fixe. Harold l'observe un moment et se retourne en sentant également quelqu'un arriver. L'air perplexe qu'il lit sur le visage de sa mère le laisse pensif. Cette dernière détourne le regard quand il le croise, ce qui le fait réagir.

\- Qu'allez-vous m'annoncer cette fois? demande Harold en fronçant les sourcils, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent devant lui. Vous avez le même air sérieux qu'il y a deux ans, quand vous m'avez dit qu'Aïla avez fait une énorme bêtise que je devais réparer.

\- Tu es vraiment perspicace, on peut rien te cacher, lui dit sombrement Ryani en croisant son regard. Dommage que l'inverse ne soit pas faisable.

\- Ce ne serait pas amusant autrement, sourit Harold en lançant un poisson à Jumper qui rejoint Valka, étrangement silencieuse.

\- Harold, déclare Ryani avec sérieux. J'ai une proposition à te faire, et je ne suis pas sûr de la façon de te l'annoncer…

\- Je pense avoir deviné, le coupe le jeune homme en tapotant la joue de Krokmou quand il vient poser sa tête sur son épaule. Tu veux que je participe au prochain conseil des clans.

Abasourdis, Valka et Ryani observent Harold avec des yeux ronds ce qui le met rapidement mal à l'aise. Il avait deviné, depuis un moment, que sa présence serait bientôt indispensable. Harold avait toujours fait en sorte qu'Eurl le remplace, en lui donnant toujours les renseignements qu'il avait, mais cette fois, c'était inévitable.

\- Comment...? le questionne Valka inquiète.

\- Je l'ai su ? termine Harold, en la voyant acquiescer. Par déduction. Ça fait déjà un petit moment que ça tourne en rond dans ma tête, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais avec les événements récents, j'étais sûr que vous n'alliez pas tarder à venir me voir avec cette demande.

\- Et qu'en penses-tu ? lui demande Ryani.

\- Ai-je le choix ? Non, je ne crois pas, rétorque Harold en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis le premier témoin qui ait vu l'alliance entre Bannis et Berserks, si je ne viens pas témoigner de ce que j'ai vu, les clans ne t'accorderont aucune crédibilité. Même si je leur disais que je les ai aperçus depuis un bateau.

Voyant le jeune homme prendre un air sombre, Ryani comprend à quoi il pense et finit par se lancer.

\- Ne veux-tu pas enfin dire la vérité ? questionne Ryani en connaissant la réponse.

\- À Berk ? rétorque Harold en fusillant Ryani d'un regard glacial. Certainement pas.

\- Harold, tu ne pourras pas longtemps leur cacher un fait aussi énorme, explique Ryani en mettant une main sur son épaule. Ils finiront par le savoir, par un moyen ou un autre.

\- Mais pas par moi, déclare Harold froidement. J'irais à la réunion avec toi mais ça s'arrête là. Je pars dès que l'on a finit avec le conseil, sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il risque de se produire si je reste.

\- Ta mère nous accompagne également, tu pourras rester à ses côtés, lui assure Ryani.

\- Si je me mets en tête de faire ce que je pense, rien ne parviendra à m'arrêter sauf un dragon, lâche Harold. Je risque de m'exposer à la limite que je me suis imposé, Ryani.

\- Et c'est bien pour ça que je viens, le rassure Valka en souriant tendrement à son fils. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes pied à nouveau.

Acquiesçant, Harold voit Jumper et Krokmou les regarder l'un après l'autre avec un air soucieux.

\- Vu que tu es d'accord, je vous suggère de vous préparer tous les deux, soupire Ryani. Nous partons dès demain. Le trajet risque d'être long. Est-ce que Krokmou et Jumper viennent ?

\- Je pense que ce serait une mauvaise idée, avoue Valka en voyant qu'Harold est d'accord avec elle. Ils vont devoir rester ici. Un terreur terrible viendra avec nous, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques supplémentaires, surtout si les autres nous suivent déjà.

S'éloignant, Ryani laisse la mère et le fils seuls. Quand il sent Krokmou émettre un gémissement inquiet, Harold le rassure en lui tapotant la tête.

\- Ne t'en fais, ça se passera bien, dit Harold. Je ne serais pas absent longtemps et je ne serais pas sans défense, ni seul.

Le lendemain, Harold et Valka embarquent sur le drakkar de Ryani et observent d'un œil Krokmou et Jumper. Apercevant l'air triste des deux dragons, Harold ne peut que les comprendre. Valka pose sa main sur son épaule avec douceur et fixe ce qu'il regarde.

\- C'est compliqué, je le sais, dit-elle en faisant un signe de main aux deux dragons. Tu n'as pas été séparé de ton ami depuis plus de quatre ans, depuis que tu es arrivé.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, avoue Harold d'un ton inquiet. Je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille pour le conseil. Quelque chose me dérange sans savoir quoi. J'en ai fait part à Ryani et il m'a dit que c'était normal.

\- Je vois, alors c'est pour ça, sourit Valka.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que tu as pris ta tenue, lui dit sa mère en comprenant soudainement. Tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un te reconnaisse.

\- Tu connais les Berkiens, déclare Harold d'un ton acide. Ils n'ont rien dans la cervelle, mis à part Gueulfor et l'ancienne Gothi. Si jamais je viens et qu'ils posent ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur moi, ils risquent de dire que Ryani ment.

\- Rien n'a changé à ce que je vois, soupire Valka.

\- Effectivement.

Durant le premier jour de voyage, Harold et Valka restent sur le pont à discuter tandis qu'Harold crayonne des dessins sur un carnet qu'il emporte toujours avec lui. Sa mère le regarde tout en parlant des dragons, ce qui a pour but d'inspirer son fils. Ryani et Aïla les observent faire avec un sourire en les voyant si complices. Le jeune homme ne se lasse pas de dessiner ou d'observer ce qui l'entoure à l'horizon. Il préfère réfléchir et s'occuper l'esprit pour éviter de songer à l'impression d'être vide. N'ayant pas Krokmou à ses côtés, Harold se sent vite déprimé par son absence mais est rapidement sorti de ses pensées quand un bruit assourdissant lui parvient. Grimaçant, Harold se lève et fixe le ciel d'un air mauvais. De gros nuages noirs, signe d'une tempête, approchent. L'éclair qui vient de s'abattre sur la mer ne faisait que les prévenir. Fronçant les sourcils, Valka se rapproche de son fils et regarde ce qu'il guette.

\- Génial, lui dit Harold de mauvaise humeur. Je sens que je vais le regretter amèrement, ce voyage.

Comprenant ce qu'il veut dire par là, Valka l'observe en sachant qu'il n'aime guère les tempêtes depuis le jour où il est arrivé sur leur île. Mais en se souvenant dans quel état il était, elle ne peut le blâmer. Le deuxième jour et le début du troisième se ressemblent. La mer est agitée et les vents violents grondent. Le drakkar émet des craquements sinistres mais résiste aux vagues et finit par arriver à la destination voulue en fin d'après-midi. Harold est plus que ravi de descendre du drakkar et enfile sa veste noir dans sa cabine. Il rabat la capuche de son dos sur sa tête avant de prendre son sac et de le mettre sur l'épaule puis de rejoindre le pont où se trouve Ryani, avec Valka.

\- Apparemment, nous sommes les premiers arrivés, déclare Ryani en fronçant les sourcils. L'île de Riac abrite le Clan des Forgerons et ils sont pacifiques. En plus, on est en bons termes grâce à toi, Harold.

\- J'espère qu'ils ont pris soin de cacher les dragons, avoue ce dernier en soupirant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, déclare une voix sur le quai. Ils sont partis sur l'île voisine qui est à l'abri des regards et à plus d'une heure de bateau.

Avisant un grand bonhomme d'une cinquantaine d'années lui adresser un clin d'œil, Harold lui adresse un sourire.

\- Ravi de te voir, Hug, dit Harold en le rejoignant sur le ponton d'un pas rapide. Tu m'as l'air en forme depuis la dernière fois.

\- Et oui, j'allais pas rester dans mon lit alors que tu fais le déplacement, ricane le dénommé Hug. Ce serait vraiment impoli.

\- Pourtant, tu aimes bien ça, dormir, rétorque Ryani en pouffant de rire.

\- Moué, mais bon, j'aime la conversation, admet Hug. Surtout avec Harold, ça change de vous autres, les vikings. Lui, il sait de quoi il parle.

\- Blagues à part, les coupe Valka depuis le pont, d'autres sont arrivés ?

\- Le Clan de Cueilleurs est déjà présent, déclare Hug en fronçant les sourcils. Les Ramasseurs aussi. Si ça peut te tranquilliser mon garçon, sache qu'ils ont eu la même idée que nous. Ensuite, les habitants d'Iax sont à une demi-heure de drakkar. Et les Berkiens se sont installés de l'autre côté de l'île.

Finissant sa dernière phrase presque en murmurant, Hug échange un regard avec Valka qui hausse les épaules, imité par Harold. Souriant, le Chef des Forgerons les invite à le suivre. Ryani et Aïla lui emboîtent le pas, ainsi qu'Harold. Le village de Hug est bien petit par rapport à ce qu'Harold connaît habituellement. Juste une dizaine de maisons sont présentes. Peu travaillées, mais robustes. Le jeune homme remarque également que personne n'est de sortie, mais après tout, les réunions de Clans se font rarement dans le calme. Les menant dans la plus grande maison, qui borde l'océan, Hug est le premier à passer la porte. Faisant entrer ses invités, le chef referme derrière eux et les invite à s'asseoir. Se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil, Hug observe Harold avec attention.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas l'intention de dévoiler qui tu es à ton ancien Clan, dit-il soucieux en croisant le regard d'Harold.

\- Et je n'en vois pas l'utilité, avoue Harold en laissant retomber sa capuche dans son dos. À part vous porter préjudice, bien entendu.

\- Nous sommes quatre Clans sur six à savoir ce que tu es, mon garçon, déclare Hug en fronçant les sourcils. Le Chef d'Iax et celui de Berk le sauront bien assez tôt, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Hug, évitons les sujets fâcheux, veux-tu ? lui demande Aïla en voyant le visage sombre d'Harold. Pour quand est prévu le Conseil ?

\- Demain matin, répond le Chef des Forgerons en ne cessant d'observer Harold. Neuf heures, ici même.

\- Nous risquons d'être à l'étroit, non, dit Ryani en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas du tout, tout ce qui est ici va disparaître avant demain pour laisser place à la grande table, sourit Hug. Je suppose que Valka ne veut pas venir nous rejoindre demain ?

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, intervient Aïla en frissonnant en repensant aux paroles de l'intéressée.

Explosant de rire, Hug invite Harold et les deux autres à rester manger avec lui le soir même. Comme il l'avait annoncé, les drakkars de l'île d'Iax arrivent une demi-heure plus tard. Après les avoir salué et échangé les informations sur le Conseil, Hug revient dans sa maison avec un air sombre sur le visage. Quand Harold lui demande ce qu'il se passe, le Chef lui raconte que les Ixiens ont perdu un drakkar en mer, suite à la tempête. Le repas se passe donc dans une ambiance pesante et Ryani est plus que ravi de prendre congé après avoir bu trois verres d'hydromel. Aïla le suit de près tandis qu'Harold discute deux minutes avec Hug puis la rejoint.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, déclare le jeune homme avant de voir Ryani tituber. Mais je pense que ma mère va lui faire la morale.

\- Et elle ne sera pas la seule, crois-moi, rétorque Aïla avec un sourire mauvais. Je vais juste attendre demain matin pour bien lui faire comprendre que l'hydromel et lui ne font pas bon ménage.

\- C'est sûr, soupire Harold en allant avec la jeune femme aider Ryani pour l'emmener sur leur drakkar.

En les entendant rentrer aussi tard, Valka fronce les sourcils avant de voir Ryani. S'éloignant en marmonnant, Harold l'entend parler du comportement des vikings et sourit. Prenant soin d'allonger Ryani sur son lit, Harold part sur le pont. De la où il est, il peut voir la lune briller intensément dans le ciel.

\- Je me doutais que je te trouverais ici, déclare Valka en le rejoignant. C'est la pleine lune ce soir et je suppose que ça va t'empêcher de dormir aujourd'hui.

Le voyant acquiescer sans quitter le ciel des yeux, Valka reste un petit moment avec son fils et finit par aller se coucher quand ce dernier sort son carnet de dessin.

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu? J'espère bien. Avez-vous déjà des idées sur la suite des déroulements? Bisous, à+**


	5. Chapitre 05

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Vous l'avez attendu, et bien le voici. L'heure du conseil est arrivée, que va-t-il se passer selon vous?**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, parce que moi je me suis marrer à l'écrire. xD**

 **Je vous laisse juge. ^^**

 **Merci à ma fidèle correctrice Yukomin pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 05**

L'heure du Conseil approche et Harold est mitigé sur ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Il prend soin de bien faire descendre sa capuche pour dissimuler son visage pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Mais, le reconnaîtraient-ils ? Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il était parti et il avait changé. Il n'était plus le même qu'avant. Il soupire en rejoignant sa mère. Valka fronce les sourcils mais porte un manteau avec une capuche similaire à la sienne.

\- Tu seras donc de la partie, déclare Ryani en les voyant ensemble dans le couloir.

\- Oui, dit Valka non sans amertume. Je préfère venir à la place d'Aïla, elle n'est pas à l'aise avec ce qui risque de se passer.

\- Ce qui est compréhensible, avoue Ryani. Il va être l'heure, on doit y aller. Valka, Hug m'a fait parvenir un message au cas où tu viendrais. Il veut que tu passes par l'étage et que tu restes à surveiller d'en haut.

\- Ça m'ira parfaitement, sourit Valka.

Ryani lui retourne un sourire avant de se diriger avec eux sur le ponton. Ils remarquent que les autres Clans se sont mis en marche aussi. Hug a fait passer un message aux Clans que Harold connaît pour ne pas qu'ils viennent à se trahir en venant le saluer. De ce fait, le jeune homme reste anonyme. Se mêlant à la suite des autres, Harold est surpris de voir Aïla les rejoindre en chemin avec discrétion.

\- Finalement, je préfère venir, dit-elle l'air sombre.

\- Tu l'as encore fais, rétorque Ryani excédé.

\- Pour la bonne cause, admet cette dernière d'un ton innocent. Ils sont nombreux du côté de Berk.

\- À ce point-là ? lui demande Ryani.

\- Stoïck, leur Chef, se dirige au conseil avec une ribambelle de jeunes accompagnés de leurs parents, souffle Aïla en secouant la tête. Ainsi que le forgeron du village, Gueulfor. J'ai compté quatre drakkars en tout.

Sachant qui sont les jeunes en question, Harold sent sa colère s'amplifier davantage. Il suppose que son cousin, Rustik, est de la partie. Ce dernier est le plus idiot du groupe et à la devise même du viking de base dans le sang. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il n'utilise pas ce qui se trouve entre ses deux oreilles. Ensuite, Harold se doute que les jumeaux, Kognedur et Kranedur, sont présents aussi. Ceux-là ne sont pas méchants, juste dangereux à cause de leur tendance à faire n'importe quoi et de leur irresponsabilité. Puis vient Varek, d'un naturel calme et discret, il était le seul de sa génération avec qui il avait eu un semblant de communication. Et pour finir Astrid, la meilleure guerrière de Berk. Rien que d'y penser, Harold affiche une grimace en sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas changé. Il avait encore d'autres pensées en tête mais Ryani lui donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras en lui faisant signe qu'ils étaient arrivés. Comme l'avait dit Hug, la veille, la maison avait changé pour laisser place un salon avec une grande table ronde au milieu. Après que toutes les armes soient confinées à l'entrée de la maison. Les Chefs de Clans échangent les politesses de base pendant que les autres prennent place autour de la table, derrière la chaise de leur chef respectif. Harold ne manque pas de jeter un regard du coin de l'œil à la place de Berk. Comme il l'avait deviné, ils étaient tous là et se cherchaient querelle entre eux. Rustik tentait de séduire, comme toujours, Astrid qui avait commencé à affûter sa hache tandis que leurs parents respectifs parlaient entre eux. Les jumeaux regardaient partout dans l'intention de faire une nouvelle tentative de fuite, certainement pour aller s'amuser à faire exploser quelque chose. Varek et ses parents, quant à eux, ne semblaient pas vraiment à leur aise, ce que pouvait également ressentir Harold. Le jeune homme regarde ensuite son ancien mentor, Gueulfor. Ce dernier a l'air en bonne santé, ce qui rassure Harold mais il voit également son air sombre. Aïla, qui observait Harold, jette un regard discret au-dessus de leur tête pour voir Valka se placer assise sur une chaise. Quand Hug prend place sur sa chaise, les autres chefs de Clans l'imitent.

\- Bien, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour un Conseil exceptionnel, dit-il en éclaircissant sa voix. Et je vous remercie tous d'être venus aussi nombreux à cette réunion pour le moins peu orthodoxe. Nous savons tous qu'il y a un problème de taille en ce moment, je vous inviterais donc à prendre la parole, les uns après les autres, tout en respectant les autres Clans. Nous commenceront par le Clans des Cueilleurs.

Acceptant la parole, le Chef du Clan échange des banalités auxquelles Harold est habitué. Les échanges commerciaux ainsi que l'économie, il les connaît sur le bout des doigts. Il avait déjà les bases sur Berk et sa mère a pu le constater ainsi que Ryani quand Harold leur avait proposé des solutions à leurs problèmes. Les différents Clans échangent leurs principaux soucis. Mais la réunion devient vivement animée quand Stoïck et le Chef des Ixiens comprennent qu'ils sont les seuls victimes d'attaques de dragons. Harold serre les poings en sachant pertinemment pourquoi mais ne dit rien car c'est au tour de Ryani d'exposer le problème le plus urgent. Se raclant la gorge, ce dernier fait un signe de tête à Hug qui demande le silence.

\- Nous avons un autre souci à nous faire, déclare Hug en fronçant les sourcils.

\- À part le fait de nous faire attaquer par les dragons ! s'exclame Stoïck furieux. Je ne vois pas lequel.

\- Eh bien, je peux t'exposer un fait avec témoin, intervient Ryani en tapotant du doigt sur la table.

\- Très bien, fais-nous en part, répond le Chef de Berk en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il y a quelques jours, dans les territoires du Nord, explique Ryani d'un ton calme. L'un des nôtres, ici présent, est tombé nez à nez avec un drakkar de Bannis…

\- Si ce n'est que ça, le coupe le Chef de Ixiens. Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle. Ils pullulent en ce moment.

\- Liem, tais-toi, déclare Hug en le fusillant du regard. Continue Ryani.

\- Donc, je disais, reprend ce dernier en tapotant du doigt plus vite sur la table, un drakkar de Bannis mais avec une alliance peu commune. Ils se sont alliés aux Berserks, venus du Nord.

À peine Ryani a-t-il finit sa phrase qu'un brouhaha assourdissant explose dans la maison. Tous les Chefs de Clans hurlent en même temps pour parler jusqu'au moment au Hug se lève et tape du poing sur la table.

\- Silence ! tonne-t-il furieux en faisant taire les autres. On dirait des enfants incapables de bien se tenir. Laissez donc Ryani finir ou je vous colle tous dehors, tout en vous laissant vous débrouiller.

Laissant un silence de mort planer sur le Conseil, Hug fusille du regard chacun des membres de Clan avant de faire un signe à Ryani de poursuivre, une seconde fois.

\- Bien, soupire Ryani exaspéré. Ne n'interrompez pas, car je pense que je ne m'expliquerais pas une troisième fois. L'alliance qu'ils ont formé ne date pas d'hier mais elle est maintenant clairement officielle. Leur bannière est fusionnée et ils naviguent ensemble. Mais le plus inquiétant est à venir.

S'interrompant Ryani fait signe à Harold de le rejoindre, ce qu'il fait en se levant pour se placer à ses côtés. S'attirant tous les regards, le jeune homme ne perd pas ses moyens pour autant.

\- Dis-leur, déclare Ryani d'un ton las en voyant Harold acquiescer tout en se faisant observer.

\- L'alliance qu'ils ont formé ne s'arrête pas à la complémentarité, explique Harold calmement. Ils ont décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure en capturant des dragons pour s'en servir de montures. Les attaques et les pillages, sur certains villages du Nord ainsi que dans les îles, se font de plus en plus agressives, laissant des dégâts et des morts.

\- As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ? demande Stoïck en fronçant les sourcils en constatant que même si la personne en face de lui est encapuchonnée, elle reste jeune. De plus, pourquoi ne pas révéler ton visage ?

\- Les deux seules preuves sont ma présence ici et Ryani qui peut affirmer mes dires, déclare froidement Harold. Pour le reste, je ne pense pas vous devoir quelque chose.

Abasourdi par le ton glacial de la réponse que lui donne la personne, Stoïck vire au rouge brique et est sur le point de répliquer quand Ryani le devance.

\- Je peux témoigner de la véracité de ses dires, rétorque Ryani en souriant. Surtout en ayant vu les débris du-dit drakkar en question s'échouer sur les plages de mon village. Tu veux une preuve suffisante, voilà.

Sortant quelque chose de son sac, Ryani étend un tissu devant lui et observe les réactions des Chefs de Clans quand ceux-ci aperçoivent le blason des Bannis et des Berserks réunis sous la même bannière. Observant la personne encapuchonnée et vêtu de noir, les Chefs échangent un regard avant de murmurer. Stoïck plisse sa barbe avant de jeter un regard sur Hug qui semble réfléchir intensément.

\- Comment ce drakkar s'est échoué sur ton île, Ryani ? l'interroge Liem avec suspicion. C'est quand même curieux, c'est toi qui en parle alors que personne n'est au courant et le drakkar, avec la bannière que tu nous montres, s'échoue comme par hasard chez toi ?

Pris au dépourvu, Ryani ouvre la bouche avant de secouer la tête, en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Parce que ce drakkar, c'est moi qui l'ai coulé, soupire Harold en voyant Ryani sursauter en l'entendant parler. J'ai un différend de longue date avec eux. Que ce soient les Bannis ou les Berserks, pour moi, ça revient au même. Je les classe dans la même catégorie : stupides mais dangereux.

\- Mais tu viens du même clan que Ryani, cela ne joue pas en ta faveur, réplique Stoïck passablement énervé contre Liem, qui se permet de douter d'un autre Chef de Clan en plein conseil.

\- Je ne suis pas originaire de l'île de Ryani, réplique durement Harold, ce qui cloue sur place les Chefs, n'en revenant pas. Mais je connais assez les lois vikings pour savoir que ma voix sera écoutée puisque je n'appartiens pas à son Clan.

\- Pourtant, il a dit que tu es l'un des siens ? intervient Liem avec hargne.

\- Je me suis établi là-bas depuis plusieurs années, lui répond le jeune homme en souriant. Je n'appartiens à personne donc je peux m'établir là où je le souhaite, sans que ma voix pèse ou non dans votre choix. Les Bannis et les Berserks ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Ils sont redoutables ensemble et peuvent faire pas mal de dégâts s'ils le désirent. L'île de Ryani est protégée par la neige et la glace qui s'y trouvent tout au long de l'année. Ils n'osent pas venir y mettre les pieds car cela reviendrait à signer le naufrage de leurs drakkars. Ne sachant pas comment naviguer dans les endroits froids, ils n'auraient rien à gagner à venir se frotter aux Clans du Nord. Par contre, les autres, ce n'est pas à exclure. Vous êtes tous des cibles potentielles, y compris les Clans qui sont plus loin et qui n'ont pas pu venir à cette assemblée.

Laissant ses paroles faire son effet, Harold observe les Chefs de Clans qui se jettent des regards entre eux. Hug esquisse un sourire en comprenant que le jeune homme a réussi à s'imposer, mais il n'en a jamais douté.

\- Au vu de la situation, je pense qu'il est grand temps d'en débattre, soupire Hug, légèrement amusé. Je pense que ce jeune homme a parfaitement résumé la situation, qu'il vienne de l'île de Ryani ou d'ailleurs, peu m'importe. Nous devons nous préparer à ce que les Bannis et Berserks nous tombent dessus à un moment où à un autre. Quand…

Hug s'interrompt brusquement quand une explosion retentit dans le village en contrebas. Fronçant les sourcils, le viking se dirige vers la porte suivit de Stoïck. En l'ouvrant, ils écarquillent les yeux avant de voir un drakkar noir amarré au port. Des vikings en sortent et commencent à piller les maisons, ce qui provoque des hurlements de la part des villageois. Harold est le premier à réagir et s'avance rapidement vers l'entrée. Prenant ses deux sabres qu'il a déposé près de la porte, il les glisse à sa ceinture. Aïla le rejoint ainsi que Ryani, puis les autres réagissent enfin alors qu'ils sont déjà en route. Courant sur la descente qui mène au village, Ryani et Aïla jettent un regard satisfait à Harold. Le remarquant, il se sent gêné.

\- Quoi ? leur demande-t-il.

\- Tu as parfaitement géré la situation, même quand je me suis retrouvé coincé par Liem, sourit Ryani, je t'en suis reconnaissant.

\- Je n'allais pas le laisser t'enfoncer sans rien dire, répond Harold avant d'abattre le premier Banni qu'il croise.

Aïla et Harold se séparent de Ryani qui continue son chemin vers les maisons, tandis que les autres Chefs de Clans arrivent à leur tour. Les bruits métalliques d'armes s'entrechoquant et de bataille se font immédiatement entendre de loin. Astrid, qui a vu la personne encapuchonnée du Conseil s'éloigner, la suit par soupçon. Se dirigeant vers une clairière, la jeune berkienne était loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passerait devant ses yeux en arrivant. Un groupe de dix Berserks était aux prises avec la jeune femme qui se tenait assise en silence près du Chef Ryani lors du Conseil. Et à ses côtés la personne encapuchonnée se battait également. Ses coups étaient calculés à la perfection et sa défense plutôt bonne malgré sa méthode de combat, se dit Astrid avant de secouer la tête. S'élançant dans la bataille à son tour, elle asséna un coup de hache au Berserk le plus proche. Aïla fait un signe de tête à Harold pour lui désigner la viking blonde tout en tuant l'un des Berserks d'un coup d'épée bien placée. Aux prises avec deux Berserks, Harold voit Astrid prise au piège. Malgré leur comportement peu intelligent, les Berserks se sont rendus compte que le jeune berkienne est la plus faible d'entre eux. Furieux, Harold parvient à croiser ses épées au-dessus de sa tête avant de porter un coup à chacun des deux Berserks et de les achever avec l'aide d'Aïla. Astrid tient fermement sa hache avant de sentir un choc lui parvenir de derrière et s'écroule au sol. L'un des Berserks, est arrivé dans son dos, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Astrid ferme les yeux en le voyant lever de nouveau sa masse. Elle patiente plusieurs secondes avant de les rouvrir en ne sentant rien. Surprise, elle ouvre des yeux écarquillés en voyant Aïla devant elle ainsi qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Plus aucun Berserk n'est vivant. Rengainant ses épées dans leur fourreau, Harold aperçoit Astrid se mettre debout et le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

\- Toi, souffle-t-elle médusée. Mais tu… tu…

Ne parvenant pas à finir sa phrase, Astrid voit Harold tourner les talons avant de le poursuivre et de se placer devant ses yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait vivant, surtout après s'être fait bannir. Et pourtant, il était bien là devant elle. Faisant un mètre quatre-vingt, le gringalet a bien grandi. Malgré ses cheveux toujours en bataille et un peu plus longs, Astrid constate qu'il a énormément changé. Ses traits enfantins se sont affinés et il a un visage plus masculin. Mais le plus flagrant, se sont ses yeux posées sur elle. D'un vert comme ceux de son père mais froid comme de la glace et perçants. Se demandant s'il va lui parler, Astrid sursaute quand il le fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? l'interroge-t-il froidement.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? finit par le questionner Astrid en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il me semble qu'il l'a expliqué lors du Conseil, jeune fille, intervient Aïla en voyant le regard d'Harold s'assombrir. Maintenant, nous allons rejoindre notre drakkar. Bonne journée.

Ne lui accordant pas un regard de plus, Harold emboîte le pas d'Aïla sans dire un mot de plus, laissant Astrid hébétée, seule, au milieu de la clairière. La bataille finie, le Clan des Forgerons n'a subit aucune perte humaine et en est heureux. Pour ce qui est du matériel, Hug s'en soucie peu. Cherchant ce qu'il voulait trouver, le Chef des Forgerons aperçoit Harold et Aïla regagner leur drakkar peu après Valka et sourit. Jusqu'à midi, tout le monde s'engage à redonner un aspect décent au village. Les vikings finissent par festoyer, le temps de midi, tandis que Ryani s'approche de Hug en ayant l'air de rien.

\- Nous devons lever l'ancre, dit-il en souriant à la mère d'Astrid qui lui fait un signe de la main.

\- Quelle est la raison de ce départ précipité ? s'inquiète Hug en se tournant vers lui.

\- L'une des berkiennes à reconnu Harold, répond Ryani sombrement. Valka a décidé de partir sur-le-champ, elle ne veut pas qu'ils se croisent. Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça, surtout maintenant.

\- Ne te fais pas autant de soucis, lui rétorque Hug en secouant la tête. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas mentir à Stoïck si jamais la fille lui a parlé de son fils. J'espère que vous êtes conscients qu'il risque de venir jusqu'à ton île.

\- Je sais, souffle Ryani avant de tourner les talons.

L'observant partir, Hug aperçoit Astrid le regarder quitter la maison et lui adresser un regard suspicieux.

* * *

 **Alors vous avez aimés? J'espère que oui! Avez-vous des ressentis à me faire partager? N'hésitez pas à me les dires, ça m'aide pour m'améliorer. Bisous à tous, et à la prochaine.**


	6. Chapitre 06

**Bonsoir,**

 **Vous ai-je manqué?**

 **Bon, j'avoue, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas publié. Mais j'ai une excuse, trop de fanfic à la fois, hein, Nyuko!**

 **Bref, dans ce chapitre, Gueulfor apprend qu'Harold est vivant. Ça va être gai ! (lol)**

 **Bonne lecture et merci à Yuko pour la correction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 06**

\- Répète-moi ça, exige Gueulfor en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Harold est vivant, soupire Astrid qui commence à en avoir assez de se répéter pour la troisième fois consécutive. Je l'ai vu dans la clairière. C'est lui le témoin de Ryani.

Son apprenti vivant, Gueulfor a du mal à le croire pourtant Astrid vient de lui annoncer le contraire. Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées ? Trois ans ? Non plutôt quatre, et il est vivant. Le forgeron ne pouvait pas cacher sa joie de le savoir. Jamais il n'avait pardonné son Chef d'avoir banni son apprenti de cette manière. Car c'est ce qu'il avait fait, et Harold n'avait pas mérité un tel sort. Stoïck ne cessait de lui expliquer en détail ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, dès qu'il abusait un peu trop de la boisson. Comment il en était venu à renier son unique enfant et pourquoi il était parti. Le Chef de Berk regrettait amèrement son geste et s'en voulait. Il avait même cherché son fils et le pensait mort puisqu'il n'avait eu que des réponses négatives qui lui parvenaient. Soupirant en voyant la joie de Gueulfor se lire sur son visage, Astrid se lève de sa chaise et part ouvrir la porte de la cabine avant que le forgeron ne la referme brutalement.

\- En as-tu parlé à quelqu'un ? lui demande-t-il inquiet.

\- Pas encore, mais j'allais voir notre Chef pour lui en parler justement, avoue Astrid en levant un sourcil. J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps en ne le disant pas tout de suite. Il est en droit de savoir qu'Harold est vivant.

Ne pouvant pas dire le contraire, Gueulfor la laisse passer tout en lui emboîtant le pas. Du peu qu'Astrid lui a annoncé, Harold avait parfaitement grandi et développé certaines de ses compétences. Pourtant quelque chose chiffonnait le forgeron. L'attitude de son ancien apprenti. Secouant la tête, Gueulfor pousse un long soupir quand il arrive sur le pont avec Astrid. Apercevant Stoïck avec un air las et triste, le forgeron fronce les sourcils avant de retenir Astrid.

\- Quoi ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Nous avions oublié, c'est précisément l'anniversaire d'Harold aujourd'hui, déclare Gueulfor en grimaçant.

\- Eh bien, ça lui donnera une bonne nouvelle, admet Astrid en avançant d'un pas rapide sous le regard de Gueulfor.

Ce dernier observe d'un rapide coup d'œil la jeune berkienne avant de s'avancer. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'il doive intervenir pour les séparer car Stoïck secoue Astrid vivement dès qu'elle a finit.

\- Où l'as-tu vu exactement en dernier ? l'interroge-t-il inquiet.

\- La veille de leur départ, il remontait sur le drakkar du Chef Ryani, avoue Astrid peu rassurée. Mais…

Réfléchissant un instant et ne prêtant pas attention à ce que dit Astrid, le Chef de Berk finit par arriver à la bonne conclusion en fronçant les sourcils. Ryani et le Chef des Forgerons étaient de très vieux amis, ce qui fait tiquer Stoïck qui part d'un pas rapide vers le ponton, l'air furieux.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'Hug est dans la confidence, grogne Stoïck en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide sur le ponton.

\- Effectivement, déclare une voix derrière lui. Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. Surtout avec des langues si peu discrètes. Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus leur langue dans leur poche.

Avisant Hug sur le ponton, Stoïck fait volte-face et s'approche à grands pas de lui. Gueulfor et Astrid les fixent du regard ainsi que les autres berkiens qui s'agglutinent au bastingage, pas au courant de ce qui se passe.

\- Quand allais-tu me prévenir ? le questionne Stoïck d'une voix blanche.

\- En tant que chef du Conseil, je n'ai pas à te révéler l'identité d'un témoin s'il veut rester dans l'anonymat, réplique durement Hug. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Cela fait partie intégrante des lois vikings.

Prenant en considération la réponse du Chef des Forgerons, Stoïck vire au rouge vif et sent sa colère exploser.

\- Même si le témoin en question est mon propre fils ?! hurle-t-il en choquant tous ceux qui n'était pas au courant qu'Harold est bel et bien vivant.

\- Me hurler dessus ne changera rien, soupire Hug calmement. Ton fils ne voulait pas que tu saches qu'il serait présent. C'est son droit, il lui appartient pleinement. D'ailleurs, Ryani l'a obligé à venir au Conseil, car il ne voulait pas y participer. Harold sait pertinemment qu'il peut tomber sur les villageois de Berk, et sur toi. Pourtant, comme tu peux le remarquer, il est habile en parole. Il vous a expliqué son point de vue et a réussi à s'imposer. De plus, sa requête a été entendue et validée par tous.

Voyant Stoïck prendre un air sombre, Hug s'attend à ce qu'il lui pose d'autres questions pourtant c'est le forgeron de Berk qui l'interpelle en premier.

\- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? l'interroge Gueulfor depuis le drakkar.

\- Plusieurs années, avoue Hug. La première fois que j'ai rencontré ton fils, Stoïck, je ne savais pas qui il était. Je m'étais rendu sur l'île de Ryani pour une livraison en personne car il m'a parlé d'un jeune garçon avec un talent pour la forge. Quand je me suis présenté à Harold, il était plus que méfiant envers les étrangers mais en sachant plus tard que je faisais partie du Clan des Forgerons, il m'a rapidement harcelé de questions. Il ne tient pas de toi de ce côté-là, je le crains. De plus, il est habile de ses mains et parvient à confectionner tout ce qu'il veut avec un talent certain. Il crée lui-même ses armes ainsi que ce qui va avec. Niveau forge, il nous surpasse.

\- Ses armes, souffle Stoïck sans comprendre. Harold ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Jetant un regard sur le Chef de Berk, Hug le voit sérieux et finit par soupirer en constatant que Stoïck n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Ton fils n'est plus celui que tu as connu, je te conseille de ne pas l'oublier, l'avertit Hug avec sérieux. Harold n'est plus un enfant, mais un jeune homme à présent. Du peu que j'en sais, Ryani a été contraint de partir car il savait que tu le chercherais. Et également qu'une certaine personne ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'aller en parler.

\- Est-il en permanence chez Ryani ? lui demande Stoïck.

\- Il vit près de chez lui effectivement mais je te mets en garde Stoïck, déclare Hug sombrement. Si ton fils n'a pas voulu rester, c'est qu'il ne veut pas te voir. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire changer d'avis, le coupe Hug. Mais pour te faire réfléchir. Stoïck, tu as banni ton propre fils qui n'avait pas encore quinze ans, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Ça n'effacera pas du jour au lendemain ce que tu as fait, sois-en sûr. Mais ne t'attend pas à un accueil amical en accostant sur l'île de Ryani, ni pour aucun des tiens d'ailleurs, surtout avec leurs coutumes.

\- J'avais remarqué de la part de Ryani, une certaine froideur à mon égard depuis plusieurs années, avoue Stoïck penaud, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé la raison de pourquoi il le faisait.

\- Tu ne l'as pas interrogé non plus, rétorque Gueulfor durement.

\- Même s'il l'avait fait, Ryani n'aurait rien dit, je peux te l'assurer, déclare Hug en secouant la tête. Maintenant, libre à toi de partir mais garde bien en tête ce que je t'ai dit. Harold peut devenir dangereux, la jeune demoiselle qui l'a vu faire peut en témoigner. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de malencontreux, alors je préfère te prévenir. Ne te mets pas ton fils à dos, c'est un conseil mais également un avertissement.

S'éloignant sur ces paroles, Hug ne lui adresse pas un seul regard, sachant à quel point ce qu'il vient de dire peut paraître dur. Il ne peut que prier pour que Stoïck puisse faire bonne route. Ce dernier semble anéanti par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre en remontant sur le drakkar. Pourtant il est plus que jamais déterminé à en avoir le cœur net. Il décide de mettre le cap sur l'île de Ryani, mais avec un seul drakkar et renvoie les autres sur Berk. Fixant l'horizon un moment, Stoïck donne quelques directives, avant de rejoindre sa cabine.

Astrid en a plus qu'assez du voyage en à peine une demi-journée. Elle se fait harceler par tout le monde pour avoir des détails ou pour avoir des réponses sur Harold. Même ses propres parents s'y mettent. Surtout après l'avertissement d'Hug décrivant le jeune homme comme étant dangereux. Ce détail avait d'ailleurs fait rire Rustik jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid lui dise que son cousin est bien plus grand en taille que lui à présent. Varek, lui, était resté très silencieux mais avait hâte de voir le jeune berkien car il était le seul avec qui il pouvait parler des dragons. Kranedur partageait l'avis de Rustik tandis que Kognedur ne cessait de venir voir Astrid pour connaître tout les détails physiques d'Harold. Oui, il avait changé, et Astrid ne cessait de voir le regard glacial que lui avait accordé le jeune homme. Soupirant, la jeune berkienne décide d'aller voir Gueulfor pour avoir des explications précises. Elle n'a pas à le chercher bien loin car il est en train de siffloter sur le pont avec un air joyeux. En s'approchant de lui, Astrid aperçoit que son changement d'humeur est radical. Lui qui était si déprimé depuis la disparition d'Harold, il avait retrouvé la forme dès qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'il était vivant.

\- Gueulfor, finit par dire Astrid. Je peux te poser quelques questions ?

\- À quel sujet ? lui demande ce dernier tout sourire.

\- Harold, souffle la jeune berkienne en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que son propre père décide de le bannir du jour au lendemain ?

\- Ça, je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en parler, avoue Gueulfor en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je vois, soupire Astrid déçue.

\- Moi je ne vois surtout pas pourquoi mon oncle va le chercher, intervient Rustik en ayant entendu la conversation. Surtout un désastre ambulant comme lui.

\- Le désastre, comme tu dis, a exterminé à lui tout seul des Berserks sans le moindre remord, rétorque Astrid. Et tout aussi simplement.

\- Simple chance, lui dit le berkien avant de prendre un coup de crochet sur la tête de la part de Gueulfor.

\- Je te prierais de tenir ta langue, lui conseille Gueulfor l'air furieux. Tu parles de ton cousin, qui est le fils de ton Chef et non du paysan du coin. C'est son seul et unique enfant, mets-toi bien ça dans ce qui te sert de cervelle.

Ryani vient voir Harold avant de tomber sur Valka et Eurl dans le salon de cette dernière. En pleine discussion quand le Chef vient les voir avec un visage sombre suivit de Hug, ils s'interrompent. Un instant surpris par la présence du Chef du Clan des Forgerons, Eurl l'invite à s'asseoir auprès de lui tout en adressant un regard inquiet à Valka qui n'était pas au courant de la présence d'Hug. Ces deux derniers se font un signe de politesse avant d'entendre Ryani soupirer.

\- Il faut que l'on parle, dit Ryani mal à l'aise, en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Vu ta tête, ça a l'air sérieux, déclare Eurl soucieux.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, grimace Hug en regardant autour de lui. Harold est là ?

\- Non, il est parti chasser avec Krokmou et Jumper, pourquoi ? l'interroge Valka en levant un sourcil.

Sachant ce qu'il s'apprête à lui avouer, Hug échange un regard pour chercher le soutien de Ryani qui grimace. En les voyant faire, Valka secoue la tête avant de se retenir de rire.

\- Vous avez peur de quoi ? leur demande-t-elle amusée.

\- De toi dans un premier temps et de ton fils dans un deuxième, avoue Hug avec tristesse.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- On peut dire ça. Est-ce qu'Harold t'a mentionné ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Berserks lors de l'attaque du Conseil ? l'interroge Hug.

Fronçant les sourcils, Valka réfléchit en repensant aux paroles d'Harold puis acquiesce en le regardant.

\- En partie, répond Valka en voyant où il veut en venir. Il m'a dit qu'avec Aïla, ils ont dû se battre dans la clairière, en revenant au drakkar, et qu'une berkienne l'avait reconnu.

Jouant avec ses mains, Ryani sent ses dents grincer tellement il serre sa mâchoire et échange un regard avec Valka.

\- Justement, il est là notre problème, répond Ryani tristement. Cette jeune fille n'a pas réussi à tenir sa langue et en a parlé à Stoïck.

La réaction de Valka ne se fait pas attendre car elle plisse les yeux et un air furieux se lit clairement sur son visage.

\- Et ? questionne-t-elle en serrant les mâchoires.

\- Figure-toi que Stoïck est venu me demander des comptes, soupire Hug en secouant la tête. Valka, je suis désolé mais j'avais prévenu Ryani quand vous êtes partis. Je ne peux pas cacher certains faits aux autres Chefs de Clans. Tu devines tout de suite ce que Stoïck voulait savoir et quelles questions il m'a posé.

Acquiescent lentement, malgré sa colère qui ne fait que s'accroître en entendant Hug continuer, Valka l'écoute avec attention jusqu'au moment où il lui mentionne le fait qu'ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Se levant d'un bond, Valka part en courant sans demander plus amples explications sous le regard affolé d'Hug et Ryani. Se dirigeant vers le sanctuaire de l'Ice Beast, elle s'y engouffre sans perdre de temps. Rejoignant l'alpha à toute vitesse, Valka prend le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de le regarder quand elle parvient à lui.

\- Peux-tu faire en sorte de dire à Harold de revenir ? lui demande-t-elle inquiète. Et le plus rapidement possible.

Plissant les yeux, le dragon blanc se penche sur elle avant de lui souffler un air froid au visage. Lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'a fait, Valka le remercie avant de trembler de rage. Stoïck, ici, elle déglutit de travers rien que d'y penser. Elle remonte le long du sanctuaire, tout en jetant un regard noir envers les nombreux dragons, puis rejoint sa maison où elle avait laissé les hommes seuls. Ces deniers ont engagé une conversation sur le problème de comment cacher autant de dragons et elle finit par y prendre part également. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harold arrive en trombe dans la maison de sa mère en claquant la porte contre le mur, Krokmou sur les talons suivit de Jumper, tout aussi affolé.

\- Du calme, leur dit Valka en se levant. Il n'y a rien de grave.

\- À part l'Ice Beast, déclare Harold en soupirant de soulagement. Il m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé de me contacter et que je devais rapidement revenir alors…

\- Je sais ce que à quoi tu as pensé, souffle Valka en croisant le regard de son fils qui se pose sur ses invités. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Rassure-toi.

Soulagés, Krokmou et Jumper se détendent visiblement en même temps qu'Harold. Pourtant, ils restent devant la maison, après tout cette dernière se trouve dans le sanctuaire, ce qui arrange les deux dragons. Invitant son fils à s'asseoir auprès d'elle, Valka n'est pas sûre de la conduite à tenir et finit par préparer de l'eau chaude.

\- Alors, le retour s'est bien passé ? demande Hug en souriant à l'adresse d'Harold qui accroche sa veste avant de venir s'asseoir à son tour.

\- Oui, les Ébouillantueurs sont venus nous chercher alors qu'on n'était même pas encore à mi-chemin, lui sourit le jeune homme d'un air malicieux. Ils n'ont pas trop aimé le fait que je m'éloigne autant. Et Krokmou n'a pas apprécié non plus, il m'a collé pendant un jour.

Éclatant de rire, Hug jette un regard au furie nocturne qui laisse un grognement lui échapper, suivit d'un petit rire de Ryani.

\- Je vois que tu ne changes pas, dit le Chef des Forgerons avant de prendre un air sérieux. Nous devons discuter avec toi, mon garçon.

\- À quel propos ? l'interroge Harold curieux.

\- De l'incident qui s'est déroulé pendant le Conseil, répond Ryani en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les Bannis et les Berserks ? grogne Harold froidement. Je n'ai aucunement envie d'en discuter, rien que de savoir qu'ils existent m'irrite en ce moment. Changeons de sujet.

Servant de la tisane dans plusieurs tasses, Valka les rejoint avec un plateau et le place sur la table avant de rejoindre Harold. Ryani et Hug prennent leur tasse bien volontiers, surtout quand ils comprennent que ça risque d'être plus difficile que prévu de faire entendre raison à Harold.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont nous voulons parler, précise Hug en jetant un coup d'œil sur le jeune homme. Mais de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la clairière, avec la jeune berkienne.

\- Astrid, dit Harold en grimaçant. Eh bien quoi ?

\- Tu ne te doutes pas de quelque chose ? le questionne Ryani.

\- À vrai dire, j'ai pas eu l'impression de voir la joie sur son visage en me voyant vivant donc j'en conclus que…, commence Harold avant de comprendre subitement. Oh non !

L'expression sombre qui vient assombrir son visage finit par faire comprendre à Ryani et aux autres où il voulait en venir et ce qui l'attendait. Harold baisse la tête avant de marmonner quelque chose qu'ils entendent tous, quand il dit que décidément il est bel et bien maudit.

* * *

 **Oui, oui, j'ai coupé au bon moment. Mais pas la peine de sortir votre poêle à frire. Vous n'êtes pas Raiponce, donc ça ne fonctionne pas!**

 **A+ Bisouilles**


	7. Chapitre 07

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Premièrement, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël à tous!**

 **Et ensuite, je vous laisse découvrir votre cadeau de Noël, un chapitre tout frais. Les retrouvailles tant attendues d'Harold et Stoïck!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bisouilles**

 **ps: Merci Yuko pour la correction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 07**

En accostant sur l'île de Ryani, Stoïck commence à sentir un malaise indescriptible le gagner surtout en se remémorant les paroles d'Hug. Les villageois les aident à amarrer le drakkar mais en faisant preuve d'une extrême froideur à leur égard et ne leur adressent pas la parole, comme l'avait annoncé le Chef des Forgerons. En débarquant, personne ne vient les accueillir ni les voir, ce qui enrage Rustik.

\- Eh bien, ils sont ravis de nous recevoir, on dirait, déclare-t-il d'un ton ironique, avant de se faire fusiller du regard par Stoïck.

\- J'aimerais que tu tiennes ta langue, tu as beau être mon neveu, je ne veux pas faire de vague, déclare Stoïck avec un ton ferme. Surtout que Ryani n'est pas…

Le Chef de Berk n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il voit justement le concerné les rejoindre en sortant d'une des maisons avec un air sombre en ayant entendant la fin de la conversation.

\- Je t'écoute, déclare ce dernier en ayant les bras croisé en venant vers lui. Je ne suis pas quoi ?

\- Du genre à supporter les enfantillages, finit Stoïck en voyant le regard glacial que lui accorde Ryani. Je suis venu pour…

\- Pour voir Harold, le coupe Ryani sombrement ce qui étonne tout le monde. Je suis prévenu, Hug est déjà arrivé.

\- Comment il a pu faire aussi vite ? s'étonne Gueulfor surpris.

\- Là n'est pas la question, dit Ryani en secouant la tête en observant Stoïck. Je suppose qu'Hug t'a prévenu ce que tu risquais, avec les berkiens, en venant ici.

\- À part l'accueil ! s'exclame Rustik sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. On peut difficilement faire pire.

Stoïck n'a pas le temps de lui dire de se taire que Ryani explose de rire, nerveux certes, mais de rire quand même, sous le regard médusé des berkiens qui ne comprennent pas.

\- Oh si, crois-moi, on peut faire bien pire, surtout si ça avait été Harold qui vous avait accueillis, lâche Ryani en lançant un regard mauvais à Rustik. Il ne vous aurait même pas laissé le temps de poser un pied à terre. Stoïck, je ne vais te poser qu'une question et je veux une réponse claire et nette : arriveras-tu à te contenir si tu te trouves face à ton fils ?

\- Dois-je le faire ici même ? Ou peut-on discuter dans un endroit tranquille ? lui demande ce dernier.

\- Ici, réplique Ryani en croisant les bras. Je ne te laisserais pas passer tant que tu ne me fourniras pas une réponse qui me convienne.

\- Pourquoi faire tant de mystère ? déclare Gueulfor tristement. Stoïck est tout de même le père d'Harold, il a bien le droit de le voir pour…

\- Pour faire quoi, Gueulfor ? intervient Hug qui sort de la même maison près du ponton que Ryani en le rejoignant.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, soupire le forgeron.

\- Non, mais je partage l'opinion de Ryani, assure Hug en fronçant les sourcils. Stoïck a banni Harold alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et n'avait pas atteint l'âge d'homme. Pour simplifier, il l'a condamné à mort, sans une forme de procès équitable, enfin si je puis dire.

Devenant livide, Stoïck commence à comprendre pourquoi Hug l'a prévenu en voyant le regard froid que lui jette Ryani.

\- Selon les coutumes de mon île, un enfant est sous la protection de ses parents, déclare Ryani avec amertume en regardant les berkiens les uns après les autres. S'il n'a plus de tuteur, alors les autres en prennent soin en devenant sa famille et ne le laissent pas, en aucun cas, s'élever tout seul.

\- Mais Stoïck est encore vivant que je sache, lui lance Rustik. Donc je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

\- Tu parles beaucoup mais tu ne sais rien, soupire Ryani. J'ai vu comment il fonctionne le gamin depuis le temps qu'il est ici, et je peux vous assurer qu'il s'est élevé tout seul. Tous autant que vous êtes, les berkiens, vous avez une part de responsabilité dans ce qu'est devenu Harold.

\- Je veux juste parler avec mon fils, souffle Stoïck en prenant un air las.

\- Mais est-ce que c'est ce qu'il veut, lui ? l'interroge Hug. C'est de ça dont je te mettais en garde quand tu es parti. Harold peut très bien refuser de te parler, et même si c'est l'inverse qui se produit, tu pourrais entendre des choses que tu aurais préférais ignorer. Tu en as conscience ?

\- Oui, mais je suis prêt à prendre ma part de responsabilités, lui affirme Stoïck.

\- Ta part ? réplique froidement Ryani. Tes responsabilités à toi seul, parce que de ce que j'en ai compris, ton fils n'est nullement en tort. Eurl, Aïla, emmenez les jeunes à l'arène Nord qu'ils s'y défoulent. Stoïck, tu viens avec nous, Harold doit être en train de se calmer les nerfs dans l'arène centrale. Mais je te préviens, si jamais ton fils ne t'adresse pas la parole, rien ne l'y obligera et personne ne le forcera non plus.

Acquiesçant, Stoïck emboîte le pas de Ryani et Hug qui lui servent de guides ainsi que Gueulfor, tandis que les jeunes berkiens suivent Eurl et Aïla en jetant un regard à leur Chef. Regardant ce qui les entoure, Stoïck et Gueulfor ne sont pas très rassurés. Effectivement, le peu de personnes qu'ils croisent les observe mais se montre le moins accueillant possible. De ce fait, les deux berkiens finissent par ne plus observer l'île et baissent la tête.

Quand ils arrivent enfin à l'arène, ils entendent des bruits sourds et aperçoivent finalement Harold. Stoïck remarque tout de suite qu'Astrid n'a en rien exagéré. Son fils est bien plus grand qu'avant mais également plus musclé. Vêtu tout en noir, du pantalon à la chemise, Harold ne semble pas les remarquer, trop absorbé par ce qu'il fait.

Comme prévu par Ryani, Harold s'entraîne pour essayer d'évacuer sa colère, sans y parvenir. Ryani est sur le point de l'interrompre quand Harold assène un coup violent au mannequin en bois. Ce dernier finit par faire un vol plané pour atterrir bruyamment sur le sol à plus de deux mètres du jeune homme qui abaisse son arme en bois.

Déglutissant de travers, Stoïck comprend maintenant pourquoi Hug le mettait en garde. Ryani soupire en comprenant dans quel état se trouve Harold et finit par le rejoindre. Stoïck est sur le point de faire pareil avant qu'Hug ne l'intercepte.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, dit-il calmement. Laisse Ryani s'en charger.

Obligé d'obéir, Stoïck adresse un regard à Hug avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il a saisi. En venant vers Harold, Ryani reste sur ses gardes. Surtout après avoir vu le mannequin apprendre à voler comme un fétu de paille.

\- Tu n'es pas sur tes gardes, déclare Ryani en venant près d'Harold, puis de voir ce dernier, sans faire le moindre pas, lui placer l'arme en bois sous la gorge. En fait, si. Tu l'es un peu trop. Je viens te prévenir que ton père est là ainsi que les berkiens.

Voyant le regard glacial d'Harold se poser sur lui, Ryani lui fait un signe de tête sur la droite avant de voir effectivement Stoïck aux portes de l'arène. La réaction d'Harold ne se fait pas attendre car Ryani entend le bois de l'arme factice craquer sous les doigts du jeune homme qui la serre plus fortement qu'il ne le devrait.

\- Calme-toi, lui dit Ryani en voyant ses yeux se faire menaçants. Je lui ai déjà dit que la décision t'appartient. Tu peux aller le voir ou simplement décliner son offre.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Harold secoue la tête et part sans un mot. Il se dirige vers l'autre sortie avant que Stoïck n'échappe à Hug et ne vienne le rejoindre. Pourtant il ne fait pas un pas de plus quand Harold le fixe avec un regard perçant et froid, et s'arrête où il est. Jamais Stoïck n'aurait pu penser que son fils lui adresse un regard comme celui-là.

\- Bonjour papa, lui dit le jeune homme sans laisser une once d'émotion lui échapper.

Stoïck ne parvient pas à lui répondre et baisse la tête en repensant à ce qu'il a fait cette nuit-là, tout en culpabilisant. Harold n'avait plus rien d'un enfant et Hug avait raison. Aucun gamin n'aurait un regard aussi rempli de haine et de colère.

\- Tu m'as vu, maintenant je te prie de me laisser tranquille, lui conseille Harold en prenant sa veste et en tournant les talons.

Figé sur place, Stoïck ne fait, cette fois, pas mine de le rattraper. Comment avait-il pu infliger un bannissement à son propre fils ? Et qu'avait-t-il donc vécu ? Rejoint par Gueulfor qui regarde son ancien apprenti continuer son chemin, Stoïck voit Hug et Ryani l'observer avec un air peiné sur leur visage. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'Harold n'allait pas l'accueillir les bras ouverts, surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu. Ryani soupire en secouant la tête avant de venir auprès de Stoïck et de l'inviter chez lui.

Une colère sans précédent, voilà ce qui habite Harold tout le reste de la journée après avoir vu son père. Ne rentrant pas chez lui le soir non plus, le jeune homme part s'isoler dans le centre de l'île où les dragons se cachent d'habitude pour dormir la nuit. Là où il sait que personne ne viendra le chercher.

Le lendemain matin, Harold part s'entraîner à l'arène du Nord, sachant que son père connaît la principale et risque de l'y attendre, ce qu'il préfère éviter. L'aube n'est pas encore levée qu'il est déjà en train de s'acharner sur l'un des mannequins en bois. N'ayant pas dormi de la nuit à cause de la pleine lune, Harold est d'une humeur massacrante et préfère ne croiser personne.

Il a fini de détruire le premier mannequin et est sur le point de passer au deuxième quand, à huit heures du matin, un groupe de jeunes arrive. En entendant la voix de Rustik et des autres, Harold se maudit d'être resté à la vue de tous. Surtout en remarquant qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, car ils sont accompagnés de Gueulfor qui se fige sur place en le voyant ainsi que les jeunes, sauf son cousin.

\- Tiens donc, dit Rustik en laissant apparaître un sourire mauvais. Salut, cousin !

S'approchant d'Harold, Gueulfor est sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de se raviser. Après ce qu'il a aperçu la veille, le forgeron sait parfaitement que son ancien apprenti peut se débrouiller seul. Le détail qu'il n'a pas vu, en revanche, c'est que cette fois Harold n'a pas une arme factice. Rustik n'est plus très loin d'Harold quand il se met à courir pour l'attaquer, ce qui n'échappe pas à Harold qui l'esquive en reculant. Constatant que son cousin est resté fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire, un parfait idiot, Harold ne cherche qu'à l'éviter.

\- Astrid m'as assuré que tu savais te battre, lâche Rustik en assénant un coup vers le ventre d'Harold qui l'esquive. Alors tu vas le faire, oui ?

Profitant du combat pour voir quel style Harold utilise, Astrid s'aperçoit vite qu'elle n'en reconnaît aucun. Les jumeaux font comme elle et observent le combat. Kranedur encourage Rustik tandis que Kognedur bave littéralement devant Harold, qu'elle trouve à son goût. S'essoufflant, Rustik aperçoit son oncle arriver et se placer près de Gueulfor avec Ryani, qui lui dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Le forgeron lève les mains en faisant signe qu'il n'y est pour rien et qu'Harold n'a rien demandé. Stoïck comprend d'où vient le problème avant de soupirer. Ryani remarque immédiatement l'état de l'un des mannequins et fronce les sourcils en regardant Harold, inquiet pour son adversaire.

\- Rustik, tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter là, déclare le Chef de Berk.

L'ignorant superbement, le jeune berkien fixe Harold qui commence à se lasser de ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Il attend que son cousin soit suffisamment proche de lui et lui assène un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui le propulse en arrière.

\- Je vois, il suffit que je te mette en rogne, dit Rustik essoufflé. Alors dis-moi pourquoi t'es-tu fais bannir au juste ? Encore à cause d'un dragon ? Ou…

Le jeune berkien n'a pas le temps de finir sa question car Harold lui assène un coup tellement violent et si rapide que sa hache fait des étincelles et voltige dans les airs tandis qu'il s'écroule sur le dos. Mais Harold ne s'arrête pas là car quand Rustik est sur le point de se relever, il place l'un de ses genoux sur son torse l'empêchant de se relever avant de lui placer son épée sous la gorge. Rustik constate alors seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se retrouve face à Harold, furieux, ce qui le laisse hébété. Ryani sent le danger en voyant le regard meurtrier que jette Harold à son cousin et les rejoint en vitesse suivit de Stoïck et Gueulfor, tandis que les autres jeunes écarquillent les yeux n'ayant rien vu de l'action.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à te taire et à tenir ta langue, suggère froidement Harold à son cousin. Parce que tu commences sérieusement à m'insupporter, Rustik. Et ne t'avise pas de me parler de choses que tu ignores, c'est clair ?

Ne le voyant pas répondre, Harold le fixe avec un regard furieux et son cousin finit par hocher la tête, surtout quand le jeune homme appuie un peu plus la lame de son épée sur sa gorge.

\- Harold, je pense qu'il a compris, lui dit Ryani en frissonnant. Va rejoindre Hug chez moi. Tu as besoin de te calmer et frapper sur les mannequins d'entraînement n'est pas la meilleure solution.

\- Aucune ne le sera, rétorque le jeune homme en rengainant son épée dans son fourreau et en partant sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit.

Le regardant s'éloigner, Ryani soupire de soulagement avant de porter un regard sur le cousin d'Harold avec colère.

\- Tu as bien de la chance qu'il ait réussi à se contrôler, déclare le Chef de l'île passablement énervé. Un peu plus et il t'aurait réduit au silence. Ne t'avise plus de l'approcher ou tu risques de le regretter amèrement, comme le mannequin derrière toi.

Se tournant pour voir de quoi il parle, Rustik devient tout pâle, ainsi que les autres berkiens, en voyant le-dit mannequin avec de nombreuses entailles plus ou moins profondes. Sans parler du fait qu'il a été tranché en deux d'un seul coup.

Bouillant de rage envers Rustik, Harold ne sait pas comment il est arrivé jusqu'à chez Ryani mais il ouvre la porte avant de la claquer, faisant sursauter Hug concentré sur un casse-tête en bois. En le voyant dans un état de colère aussi virulent, Hug fronce les sourcils et dépose le casse-tête en bois sur la table avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Hésitant, Harold finit par se laisser tomber sur le banc face à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil? demande Hug inquiet.

Se murant dans le silence, Harold préfère ne pas lui répondre, de peur de se montrer désagréable avec lui qui n'y est pour rien. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, personne ne parle et le silence s'installe. Quand Ryani revient chez lui peu de temps après, l'ambiance y est pesante. Rejoignant Hug en face d'Harold, Ryani lui adresse un regard peiné surtout quand Hug lui fait signe que le jeune homme n'a pas décroché un seul mot depuis qu'il est revenu.

\- Harold, que t'as dis ton cousin pour que tu t'énerves à ce point ? l'interroge Ryani en voyant le regard noir que lui jette le jeune homme. C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es partit de Berk ?

N'ayant pas de réponse à son tour, Ryani soupire avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à sa porte. Partant ouvrir, le Chef n'est pas surpris en voyant Valka sur le pas de la porte. La faisant entrer, Ryani jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et, ne voyant personne, referme la porte en vitesse.

\- Il va falloir que tu nous aides avec Harold, lui murmure Ryani discrètement. Il a bien failli tuer son cousin il y a pas plus d'une heure. Et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit plus calme.

Acquiesçant, Valka dépose son manteau à l'entrée avant de rejoindre son fils. Lui accordant un regard, Harold lève un sourcil en sachant qu'elle ne veut surtout pas voir Stoïck et s'étonne de la voir.

\- Je suis venue à la demande de Ryani si c'est ce que tu te demandes, dit Valka. Harold, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à réprimer ma colère, lui avoue son fils après un long moment de silence.

\- Ce n'est pas en détruisant les mannequins d'entraînement que ça va s'améliorer, déclare Ryani inquiet. Ça a commencé quand ? Avant ou après l'arrivée des berkiens ?

\- Un peu avant, lui explique Harold. Mais ça a empiré hier et cette nuit.

\- La pleine lune, grimace Valka en se souvenant que c'était la veille. Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, je présume.

Constatant la réponse positive de son fils, Valka comprend un peu mieux son humeur mais pas pourquoi il en est arrivé à l'extrémité de presque tuer son cousin. Pourtant, malgré ses nombreuses questions, Valka n'arrive à rien, à part irriter davantage son fils. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, elle soupire avant de se lever et de prendre son manteau et invite Harold à la suivre. Ce dernier ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et part chercher ses armes dans l'entrée avant de la rejoindre pour sortir par la porte de derrière. Ryani et Hug échangent quelques mots avec Valka avant de la laisser partir. À peine ont-ils fermé la porte de derrière que c'est à celle de devant que des coups retentissent. Ryani finit par aller ouvrir d'un pas lent et est surpris en voyant Stoïck, complètement abattu, et Gueulfor.

\- T'aurais pas un petit remontant par hasard ? demande le forgeron en grimaçant.

Hug rejoint Ryani et lui fait un signe de tête pour les laisser entrer. Le Chef de l'île attend que ses invités soient installés devant la table pour aller vers un meuble près de l'entrée. Il en sort des chopes ainsi qu'un tonneau d'hydromel. Posant le tout sur la table, il perce le tonneau avant de servir chacun de ses invités. Au bout de plusieurs chopes, Ryani observe le Chef de Berk et ne se souvient pas avoir su qu'il avait une aussi bonne descente. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui choque Hug, ni Ryani, mais plutôt les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Oubliant sa fierté, le Chef de Berk laisse libre cours à sa peine.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette nuit-la ? se morfond Stoïck.

\- Je pense que tu as un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool, déclare Ryani en éloignant la chope de Stoïck, hors de sa portée.

\- J'ai gâché la vie de mon fils, dit Stoïck en laissant son chagrin prendre le dessus. J'ai tout ruiné et à présent je l'ai perdu.

Comprenant que le viking est en parti saoul, Ryani fait signe à Hug de venir l'aider, surtout en voyant Stoïck se lever en titubant. Gueulfor vient leur prêter main forte en soupirant et en s'excusant pour le dérangement.

\- Vous voyez à présent ce que j'endure depuis la disparition du gamin, déclare le forgeron chagriné. Ça le ronge de l'intérieur et encore, il est plus ou moins sobre. Par moment, c'est bien pire que ça.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il a bu, je ne dirais pas qu'il est sobre, Gueulfor, admet Ryani en les raccompagnant à leur drakkar. De plus, il faut bien que Stoïck comprenne qu'il n'a qu'une chance de pouvoir recoller les morceaux avec Harold, et encore ce n'est pas gagné. Dis-lui bien de ne pas se précipiter.

\- Et d'être patient, poursuit Hug. Harceler Harold n'est pas conseillé non plus, et encore moins l'acculer comme hier. Ça le braque davantage, ce qui n'est pas bon.

Acquiesçant, Gueulfor les remercie pour leurs conseils et surtout pour l'aide quand il couche Stoïck sur sa couchette, puis il va à son tour se coucher.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu! Sur ce à bientôt. ^^**


	8. Chapitre 08

**Salut à tous,**

 **Oui, oui, je sais, ça fait une paye que j'ai pas publier. J'ai eu pas mal de boulot et de soucis.**

 **De plus, Yukomin ma correctrice, est en train de traduire une fic qui lui prend du temps et n'a donc pas trop le temps pour corriger la mienne (Courage ma Yuyu !)**

 **Bref, j'essaie d'avancer sur mes fics car j'en ai au total 5 en cours dont deux pas encore sur le site ... Donc je jongle un peu.**

 **J'espère pouvoir être un peu plus présente mais ça craint un peu.**

 **Sinon, je suis ravie de toutes les reviews que j'ai eu sur cette fic.**

 **Je vous embête pas plus, et je vous dis bonne lecture.**

 **Bisouilles.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 08**

Pendant les deux jours qui suivent, personne ne voit Harold. Que ce soit aux deux arènes ou même au village. Stoïck s'en inquiète surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec son cousin. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, n'a pas échappé à la fureur du Chef de Berk qui lui a passé un savon qu'il ne risque pas d'oublier.

Encore sur leur drakkar, les berkiens dorment encore vu qu'il est tôt. En silence, Gueulfor descend du pont et rejoint le quai. Puis, après un rapide coup d'œil, il part en direction de la maison de Ryani, tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées. Il est sur le point de frapper à la porte quand la voix de Hug et celle de quelqu'un d'autre se taisent, alors qu'elles étaient suffisamment fortes pour être entendues de dehors.

Hésitant un instant, Gueulfor finit par frapper quelques coups à la porte et Ryani vient lui ouvrir. Surpris, le Chef de l'île lui fait signe d'entrer et referme derrière lui. Gueulfor adresse un signe de tête à Hug en le voyant assis puis remarque une autre personne dans le salon.

Vêtu d'un pantalon marron et d'une chemise noire longue non rentrée, Gueulfor manque de s'étrangler en voyant Harold debout près de la cheminée. Pendant un instant, le forgeron reste sans voix avant de se reprendre.

Un peu tremblant, Gueulfor s'avance vers le jeune homme qu'est devenu Harold, sous l'œil inquiet de Ryani et Hug. Pourtant à leur grande surprise, Harold ne fait pas un seul geste pour l'esquiver quand le forgeron le prend fermement dans ses bras, en laissant ses larmes couler. Plusieurs minutes passent avant que Gueulfor ne se calme et ne lâche Harold qui le tapote dans le dos.

\- Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un état pareil ? sourit Harold avec douceur. Je suis vivant, ne pleure pas.

\- Laisse-moi te regarder, dit Gueulfor avec joie, en se reculant. Tu as drôlement poussé en seulement quelques années. De quoi ils te nourrissent ici ? De plantes ?

\- Oh non, avec un peu de tout, je te rassure, lui assure le jeune homme.

\- Je vois que tu es plus enclin à discuter avec ton ancien mentor, soupire Ryani, rassuré en voyant que l'échange est amical.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais en froid avec tout le monde, enfin deux personnes ce n'est pas grand-chose, je te l'accorde, répond Harold en croisant le regard du maître de maison.

\- Viens donc t'asseoir Gueulfor, lui dit Hug en désignant le banc en face de lui. Harold ?

\- Hum ? demande ce dernier avant de voir le Chef des Forgerons lui faire le même signe.

Prenant place à leur tour, Harold se sent observé par Gueulfor et se laisse faire avant de voir les sourires en coin de Ryani et Hug.

\- Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demande Hug au forgeron de Berk.

\- Ben…, commence ce dernier avant de voir Harold et de grimacer. Stoïck. Il frôle l'hystérie de ne pas te voir, gamin.

Ryani échange un regard avec Hug qui finit par soupirer en comprenant que quoi qu'ils fassent pour détourner le sujet, il finira par revenir sur la table d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils observent la réaction d'Harold, qui semble plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- L'hystérie, déclare ce dernier d'un ton acide. Pourtant, en quinze ans, il n'a jamais pris le temps de voir si j'étais absent ou non. Et je ne vois absolument pas se qu'on pourrait se dire.

\- Tu lui as bien adressé la parole à l'Arène, dit Gueulfor avec espoir.

Observant Harold qui redresse la tête, Gueulfor qui est assis en face de lui, aperçoit le regard glacial du jeune homme se poser sur lui.

\- Je voulais le dissuader de s'approcher de moi, explique Harold froidement.

\- Pour quelles raisons ? lui demande Ryani en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce qu'à l'instant même où je l'ai vu, ce que je ressentais, ce n'était pas la joie de le voir, répond Harold.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ? le questionne Hug en espérant se tromper.

\- À part la sérieuse envie de le tuer, rien d'autre, lâche Harold froidement, ce qui fait se figer les trois autres.

Croisant les bras, Hug réfléchit aux paroles du jeune homme tout en l'observant. Les yeux d'Harold ne laissent voir que de la colère mélangée à de la haine, ce qui ne fait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pense et cela le chagrine un peu. Ryani esquisse une grimace en comprenant ce que vit Harold depuis que les berkiens sont arrivés, tandis que Gueulfor soupire et sort un petit paquet de sa poche pour changer de sujet.

\- Tiens, dit-il à son ancien apprenti en le lui tendant. C'était ton anniversaire, il y a quelques jours, je n'ai pas oublié.

\- Je te remercie, sourit Harold en se radoucissant et en prenant le paquet. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de me faire un cadeau.

Haussant les épaules, Gueulfor fait un clin d'œil à Ryani et à Hug en esquissant un sourire. Harold est sur le point d'ouvrir son paquet quand une douleur lancinante lui traverse le crâne. Grimaçant, il porte une de ses mains à sa tête et Ryani se lève en le voyant faire, inquiet.

\- Harold ? Ça va ? demande le Chef de l'île en le voyant se relever d'un bond.

\- On va avoir un souci, dit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

À peine a-t-il franchi la porte qu'un jet de flammes le manque de peu. Harold a juste eu le temps de se reculer car un dragon se trouve face à lui. L'observant, Harold remarque que quelqu'un chevauche le cauchemar monstrueux et voit qu'il est sur le point de faire feu à nouveau. Pourtant, le regard d'Harold se plante dans les yeux du dragon qui croise son regard. Le rapide échange provoque alors un cri du Banni installé sur la selle car le cauchemar monstrueux le désarçonne d'un coup, sans prévenir. Harold prend alors ses armes qu'il a déposé à l'entrée et se tourne vers Ryani.

\- Sonne l'alerte ! lui crie Harold avant de se diriger vers le village. Ils sont partout, et avec des dragons. Gueulfor, tu restes là !

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Ryani part près de la porte et sonne la cloche tandis qu'Harold s'éloigne pour aller au village.

Les Bannis, comment ils avaient fait pour les trouver ? Et pourquoi les attaquer maintenant ?

En arrivant au village, Harold voit de nombreuses habitations en feu et sent sa colère l'envahir. Apercevant les Bannis, pour certains au sol, il ne leur laisse aucune chance. Ne l'ayant pas vu arrivé, Harold passe derrière leur dos et leur assène chacun un coup, les laissant tomber par terre une fois qu'il en a fini.

Du coin de l'œil, Harold aperçoit le drakkar des berkiens en feu et est heureux qu'il n'y en ait qu'un, avant d'apercevoir les berkiens sur le quai en prise avec des Bannis à dos de dragons. Sachant pertinemment ce que font les habitants de Berk aux dragons, Harold se dépêche de les atteindre sans oublier de mettre hors d'état de nuire tous ceux qui se dressent sur son chemin.

Encerclé par des dragons vipères, Stoïck a sa hache bien en vue et guette une occasion de s'en servir. Les jeunes berkiens font de mêmes mais les Bannis les menacent avec des arbalètes, ce qui ne leur laissera aucune chance si jamais ils font un pas.

\- Alors, vous êtes bien loin de chez vous et vous allez mourir, ricane un Banni. Avez-vous une dernière volonté ?

Laissant son dragon ouvrir la gueule, le Banni esquisse un sourire sadique en voyant ses adversaires à sa merci. Puis d'un coup, Stoïck voit l'animal face à lui stopper son geste et refermer la gueule.

Un instant surprit, le Banni observe son dragon et est sur le point de lui asséner un coup de dague quand sa lame se retrouve propulsée aux pieds de Stoïck dans un bruit métallique. Hoquetant de surprise en voyant Harold au milieu de deux dragons, le Chef de Berk est sur le point de lui crier de venir mais se ravise en voyant le regard furieux de son fils.

Le Banni tente de sortir une deuxième arme mais Harold l'a déjà mis au sol en le tirant en avant. Laissant tomber son arbalète ainsi que son épée, le viking hurle aux autres de faire quelque chose. Mais au lieu de venir l'aider, les dragons désarçonnent leurs passagers, tous en même temps, et ils finissent leur course devant Harold. Abasourdis, les berkiens regardent Harold avec des yeux ronds et écarquillés.

\- Vous êtes les derniers, leur dit calmement le jeune homme en posant sa lame sous le nez du Banni qui a menacé les berkiens. Je me suis déjà occupé des autres.

\- Tout seul ? s'étonne le Banni en écarquillant les yeux, n'en revenant pas. Et les dragons alors ? Tu les as tués ?

\- Eux, non, explique Harold en lançant un regard mauvais aux Bannis. Ils ne sont pas coupables de leurs actions. En revanche, vous, si.

\- Comment…, commence le Banni en jetant un regard apeuré à Harold.

\- Comment je suis au courant ? l'interroge le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire forcé. Je ne vous dois aucune réponse.

Quand quelqu'un l'appelle, Harold sait qu'il s'agit de Ryani et ne détourne pas le regard. Le Chef de l'île s'approche d'Harold avec colère ainsi que les autres villageois qui s'étaient réfugiés dans la forêt qui borde le port. Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour ligoter les Bannis devant les yeux médusés des berkiens, sous le choc. Eurl, qui est présent, prend un air furieux avant de relever les Bannis et de les pousser pour qu'ils avancent, avant de rejoindre Ryani. Harold le regarde faire un moment avant de se tourner vers les dragons des Bannis qui n'ont pas bougé, n'adressant aucun regard aux personnes de Berk. En regardant les dragons d'un coup d'œil, Harold les voit s'approcher de lui, et aussitôt Stoïck sort de sa torpeur.

\- Ne les laisse pas s'approcher de toi ! hurle-t-il en serrant sa hache entre ses doigts.

Ignorant les paroles de son père, Harold laisse faire les dragons. Ces derniers n'hésitent pas un instant à regarder le jeune homme d'un peu plus près. Voyant qu'il refuse de faire ce que lui demande son Chef, Rustik s'abaisse lentement et prend l'une des arbalètes d'un des Bannis d'un geste rapide, sans que personne ne l'en empêche. Il vise la tête de l'un des dragons vipères, tout près d'Harold, qui en le voyant faire laisse un grognement lui échapper ce qui n'échappe pas à Harold.

Au moment où Rustik appuie sur le dispositif de l'arbalète et tire sur le dragon, Harold se place devant le vipère alors que Ryani s'écrie quelque chose en l'ayant vu trop tard. Les deux carreaux d'arbalètes s'enfoncent juste sous ses côtes, du côté droit, ce qui coupe le souffle à Harold. En ayant vu ce qui vient de se passer, le vipère enroule sa queue autour du jeune homme alors que les six autres prennent une position d'attaque.

\- Harold ! s'exclame Ryani horrifié en le voyant vaciller près du dragon puis réussir à rester debout.

Grimaçant, le jeune homme jette à regard haineux à Rustik, ce qui le fait reculer de peur en voyant les yeux de son cousin se poser sur lui.

\- Espèce d'imbécile, murmure Harold entre ses dents.

Aussitôt, les vipères envoient une salve de piques aux pieds des berkiens apeurés, et sont sur le point de recommencer avant qu'Harold ne pose sa main sur le nez du dragon qu'il a protégé.

\- Stop ! s'exclame-t-il à l'adresse des dragons qui le regardent en laissant un grondement leur échapper. Ça suffit ! Il y a assez d'idiots ici, c'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Se rapprochant d'Harold, les dragons vipères constatent avec peur que du sang s'échappe abondamment de l'endroit de sa blessure. Ils s'agitent en poussant des gémissements inquiets quand un cri strident se fait entendre.

Rapidement, une forme noire atterrit auprès des vipères et les écarte d'un grognement menaçant. Les berkiens échangent des regards effrayés en voyant un dragon noir qui vient près d'Harold.

Reniflant ce dernier, Krokmou stoppe net en voyant les deux carreaux d'arbalètes, profondément enfoncés dans le ventre d'Harold, et se tourne vers les berkiens. Se rétrécissant, ses yeux se font menaçants et il s'avance en laissant ses dents bien visibles. Serrant les poings, Stoïck lui fait face puis s'avance vers Harold, avant que Jumper, qui surgit de derrière l'une des maisons, n'apparaisse à son tour avec Valka sur le dos.

Se figeant sur place, le Chef de Berk n'en croit pas ses yeux en voyant sa femme, qu'il croyait morte depuis presque vingt ans, sur le dos d'un dragon. Les berkiens font de même, surtout les anciens qui savent qui se trouve devant eux, et les jeunes écarquillent les yeux en voyant que la femme chevauche un dragon qui leur est inconnu.

Descendant de Jumper dès qu'il est posé, Valka fait reculer Krokmou puis fait signe à Ryani de la rejoindre. Fusillant d'un regard froid Stoïck, qui est resté figer sur place, Valka s'approche de lui et lui assène un coup de point dans la figure dès qu'il est à portée.

\- Stoïck Haddock ! hurle Valka en le voyant vaciller. Reste où tu es, ne fais pas un pas de plus ! Et ne t'approche pas de mon fils !

\- Va…Valka, parvient à dire Stoïck en étant devenu livide.

Ne lui laissant rien dire de plus, Valka lui assène un autre coup dans la figure et le fait tomber au sol sur les fesses, malgré sa petite taille. Choqués, les jeunes de Berk sont sur le point d'intervenir, empoignant leurs armes avant que leurs parents leur déconseillent vivement de ne pas se mêler de la dispute. Ryani, qui est aux côtés d'Harold, comprend pourquoi il se méfiait de Valka. Pas parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en elle mais parce qu'elle est bien plus forte qu'il n'y parait.

\- Ça tourne au vinaigre, grogne Harold en voyant sa mère s'approcher de son père en serrant les poings fortement.

Harold passe alors devant Ryani et arrive tant bien que mal à sa mère, ignorant la douleur qui lui parcourt le ventre. Certes, les carreaux ne sont pas aussi longs qu'une flèche d'arc, mais cela reste suffisamment douloureux. Attrapant doucement sa mère par les épaules, Harold la fait reculer loin de Stoïck.

\- Du calme, maman, dit Harold avec douceur. Laisse l'information qu'il a sous les yeux monter jusqu'à son cerveau. Après tu feras ce que tu veux.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Valka se calme mais garde un regard furieux. C'est en sentant Harold trembler et en l'entendant tousser qu'elle se tourne vers son fils. Sa colère ne lui a pas permis de remarquer la blessure d'Harold et elle écarquille les yeux en voyant où est la blessure et ce qui en dépasse.

\- Ryani, dit Valka en voyant le teint pâle d'Harold et le sang présent sur sa chemise. Emmène-le chez moi et allonge-le. Fais un point de pression, mais ne retire surtout pas les carreaux, tout de suite.

\- Tu es sûre qu'on peut te laisser seule avec eux ? l'interroge Harold malgré le fait qu'il sente rapidement la tête lui tourner.

\- Je serais là, ne t'en fais pas, mon garçon, dit la voix inquiète de Hug qui arrive près de Jumper. Ryani, n'attend pas !

Hochant la tête, Ryani observe les berkiens d'un sale œil avant de siffler. Aussitôt, un gronkle le rejoint et il grimpe dessus tandis que Krokmou s'abaisse pour laisser Harold monter sur lui. Pourtant, le furie nocturne darde un regard mauvais sur les berkiens, ce qui n'échappe pas à Valka. Quand il décolle enfin, Eurl secoue la tête avant de soupirer. Hug fronce les sourcils et s'approche de Valka qui ne décolère pas.

\- Du calme, dit Hug en lui tapotant l'épaule en la voyant trembler de rage puis en jetant un coup d'œil noir à Stoïck. Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas encore digéré l'information. Eurl, pars rejoindre Ryani s'il-te-plaît.

Hochant la tête, Eurl rejoint son dragon qui est sur la berge. Il remarque que beaucoup des habitants de l'île ont fait appel aux leurs et à présent ils surveillent tous les berkiens. Certains avec colère et d'autres avec peur, ne sachant pas ce qu'il va se passer.

En grimpant sur son dragon, Eurl jette un regard à Valka qui semble bien loin de décolérer et préfère ne pas faire de vieux os.

Stoïck n'en revient pas, sa femme est toujours vivante et elle n'est jamais revenue. Pourquoi ? Ne lui adressant aucun regard, Valka se tourne vers Hug.

\- Lequel des Bannis a tiré sur Harold ? demande-t-elle d'un ton acide. Que je sache qui je dois gifler de mes propres mains, ou étrangler, avant de laisser les dragons s'occuper de son cas ?

En voyant Hug esquisser une grimace peu avenante, Valka croise les bras et attend la réponse à sa question.

\- Eh bien, c'est plus compliqué que ça, soupire Hug avant de désigner Rustik d'un coup de tête. C'est le cousin d'Harold qui lui a tiré dessus, mais je pense qu'il visait plutôt le dragon vipère à tes côtés.

Devenue rouge de colère, Valka fait un signe de la main aux dragons vipères des Bannis, avant de leur dire d'aller avec les autres dragons plus loin dans l'île. Elle se tourne ensuite vers les berkiens et est sur le point de s'avancer vers Rustik que lui a désigné Hug, quand Stoïck se relève. Lui barrant le passage, son mari l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

\- Écarte-toi ! hurle Valka furieuse. À moins que tu n'accordes plus d'intérêt à ton neveu qu'à ton propre fils.

Hésitant à répondre, Stoïck n'a aucune excuse à lui fournir et secoue la tête, mais Rustik regarde Valka et prend la parole en tremblant.

\- Il a protégé un dragon, dit Rustik d'une petite voix. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il le ferait. De plus, il tenait encore debo…

\- Si Harold t'avait laissé ne serait-ce que blesser l'un des dragons vipères, le coupe Valka en retenant de cogner son mari encore une fois pour qu'il l'a laisse passer, vous seriez tous morts. Ils auraient voulu se défendre dès que l'un d'eux aurait été menacé, ça aurait été un massacre ! Et le fait qu'Harold tienne debout alors qu'il a deux carreaux d'arbalètes près de ses côtes, c'est un miracle. Es-tu stupide ? Ou alors faut-il que je te fasse subir la même blessure pour que tu comprennes ce que tu as fait ?

Devenant livide, Stoïck échange un regard avec Hug, cherchant un quelconque soutien, mais n'en trouve aucun.

\- Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas te mettre ton fils à dos, dit Hug en croisant les bras. Tu sais pertinemment comment réagit Harold quand un dragon est menacé. Je le sais bien car tu l'as suffisamment crié sur tous les toits à chaque fois que tu venais me voir et tu as eu quinze ans pour t'en apercevoir. Tu as toujours dit que ton fils préféré les dragons aux humains. Pourtant, personne, pas même toi, n'a réagit quand ce gamin, qui est ton neveu, a essayé d'abattre un dragon. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ? Sachant qu'Harold se trouvait juste à côté ?

\- Je …, commence Stoïck avant de voir les regards des berkiens se poser sur lui, puis celui de Hug sans savoir quoi lui répondre.

Fronçant les sourcils, Valka n'en croit pas ses oreilles et fixe les berkiens qui baissent la tête en la voyant faire, incapables de dire quoique ce soit. Soupirant, Hug s'avance pour dire à Valka de rejoindre Jumper qui semble un peu apeuré par la réaction de son amie.

\- Valka, dit Stoïck avant de la voir se tourner et de lui jeter un regard noir.

\- Pas un mot de plus, Stoïck, parvient à dire Valka en serrant les poings, si fort, que ses articulations blanchissent en lui faisant face. Jamais tu ne pourras réparer ce que tu as fait. Je suis restée auprès des dragons en te laissant le soin de t'occuper de notre fils unique. J'avais pensé avoir fait le bon choix, qu'il serait plus en sécurité sur Berk qu'avec moi. Je me disais qu'il grandirait heureux et entouré. Quand nos chemins se sont croisés, je pensais juste avoir de la nostalgie car il ressemblait à mon bébé que j'avais laissé. En aucun cas je pensais qu'il était mon fils, parce que je le pensais à l'abri de tout. Mais quand je m'en suis aperçue, Stoïck, j'ai bien cru que j'allais t'étrangler puis raser Berk. Après tout, vu le sort que vous réservez aux dragons sur Berk, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon fils ait les dragons dans le sang, comme ce fut le cas pour moi.

\- Mais…, lui dit Stoïck avant de fermer la bouche rapidement en la voyant le regarder avec colère.

\- Mais quoi ? demande Valka furieuse. Tu penses que je ne sais pas comment vous l'avez traité ? Rien que quand je l'ai récupéré auprès de moi, j'ai remarqué. Oh, ne vous en faites pas, il ne m'a pas tout raconté en détails, il n'en a pas eu besoin car je suis passé par là. Mais j'étais une adulte alors que lui n'était qu'un enfant. À à peine quinze ans, Harold était si mature que je me suis demandé comment ça se faisait. Et j'ai compris en le voyant faire avec les dragons, ces derniers se sentent en confiance avec lui. Après tout, la plupart de vous autres, les vikings, avait une conception bien différente de la mienne et de celle des gens qui vivent ici. Berk n'échappe pas à la règle, n'est-ce pas, Stoïck ?

Ne trouvant rien à dire, le Chef de Berk affiche un visage décomposé. Les berkiens n'osent pas intervenir, se sachant en tort, ni même Rustik qui préfère tenir sa langue pour une fois. Valka les regarde un à un, avec un regard tout aussi furieux que celui qu'elle adresse à son mari.

\- Et je sais qu'il n'est pas le seul à être fautif, lâche froidement Valka. Vous avez tous votre part de responsabilité, chacun d'entre vous. Tous autant que vous êtes, vous n'avez eu aucune considération pour Harold, parce qu'il est différent de vous. Cet enfant s'est élevé lui-même, et a grandit trop vite. Pourtant il est plein d'attention avec les dragons et à cause de vous, il se méfie des humains en permanence. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me répondre pour votre défense, à moi, sa propre mère ?

Hug savait que Valka était furieuse depuis plusieurs années et que ça n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis qu'Harold s'était échoué sur l'île de Ryani. Harold était une chose à voir en colère mais sa mère était pareille, voire même pire, quoiqu'il ne savait pas vraiment lequel des deux était le plus dangereux. Soupirant, Hug observe les berkiens et leur mine défaite, refusant de répondre à Valka.

\- Valka, arrête-toi là, lui conseille Hug en voyant qu'elle est prête à continuer. Laisses-en pour plus tard, veux-tu ?

Haussant les épaules, Valka aperçoit Eurl revenir et prend un air interrogateur, surtout que ce dernier est à peine posé qu'il se jette sur elle.

\- On a un problème, dit-il essoufflé.

\- Harold, souffle Valka en le voyant acquiescer.

\- Où est l'arbalète qui a servi à le blesser ? demande Eurl en grimaçant.

\- Là, déclare Hug en la montrant aux pieds de Rustik qui l'a fait tomber.

Se précipitant dessus, Eurl la prend dans ses mains et rejoint Valka en l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures avant de blêmir quand il trouve ce qu'il cherche. Il la tend à Valka qui remarque le devant de l'arme jaunit et déglutit de travers.

\- Les carreaux sont empoissonnés, lui dit Eurl avec inquiétude en examinant un des carreaux. Et les embouts des flèches ont été modifiés, ils sont fait pour faire le plus de dégâts possible. Et en double vu que l'arbalète peut lancer deux carreaux en même temps.

Ne jetant aucun regard en arrière, Valka rejoint Jumper et grimpe sur la selle. Le dragon émet un ronronnement inquiet et décolle sans demander son reste. Eurl la suit et laisse le soin à Hug de gérer les berkiens. Et il lui dit que Ryani offre l'hospitalité aux berkiens dans la Grande salle, mais qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à faire de vague.

* * *

 **Et Voilà pour aujourd'hui, vous en avez pensez quoi ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça m'aide à y voir un peu plus clair!**


	9. Chapitre 09

**Coucou à tous,**

 **Oui oui je sais, ça fait looooongtemps que j'ai pas publiée. Je vous dois donc quelques explications que voici:**

 **\- premièrement j'ai du changer de boulot ce qui est vraiment fatiguant ayant changé du tout au tout**

 **\- deuxièmement niveau santé ben c'est pas le top -"**

 **\- troisièmement ma pauvre correctrice Yuko croule sous sa traduction.**

 **Donc oui, j'ai un rythme très lent (pire qu'une tortue qui végète) mais bon, je tiens bon. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont mis des reviews!**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances xD**

 **Bisouilles**

 **ps: bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 09**

Quand Ryani arrive chez Valka, il saute du dos de son gronckle. Ryani scrute l'horizon et attend Krokmou qui prend plus de temps, ne voulant pas secouer Harold et aggraver sa blessure. Le furie nocturne se pose délicatement, plusieurs minutes après Ryani, et émet un ronronnement inquiet. Durant le trajet, Harold s'est affaissé sur son dos et n'a plus bougé.

Ryani se précipite sur Harold en le voyant inconscient et le fait glisser de sa selle, couverte de sang. Passant un bras dans le dos d'Harold, Ryani grimace en le sentant fiévreux. Krokmou se jette sur la porte de la maison et parvient à l'ouvrir pour laisser passer les deux hommes.

Dès qu'ils sont à l'intérieur, Ryani demande de l'aide à Krokmou pour qu'il soulève les jambes d'Harold. Faisant ce que lui demande Ryani, le furie nocturne passe sa tête sous les jambes de son ami. Ryani le soulève par les aisselles et ils parviennent à l'allonger sur l'une des tables où Valka place les blessés qu'elle soigne.

Laissant le soin à Krokmou de veiller sur Harold, Ryani fouille les placards avant de trouver ce qu'il cherche. Il revient auprès du jeune homme et déchire sa chemise à l'endroit de la blessure et pose un linge propre sur la blessure.

\- Krokmou, va me chercher de l'eau froide, s'il-te-plaît, dit Ryani en compressant légèrement la blessure sans toucher aux carreaux d'arbalète.

Le furie nocturne n'attend pas et file dehors à toute vitesse, tandis que Ryani remarque le teint pâle d'Harold et s'inquiète car le jeune homme a perdu énormément de sang et s'est agité malgré sa blessure. Sursautant en entendant des pas, Ryani est soulagé en voyant Eurl revenir avec Krokmou sur les talons. Le rejoignant, Eurl dépose un seau rempli d'eau près de la table, avant de regarder autour de lui.

\- Où sont les serviettes ? demande Eurl paniqué en scrutant les placards.

\- Sur ta gauche, lui répond Ryani.

Fouillant dans un petit placard, Eurl trouve rapidement ce qu'il cherche et rejoint Ryani en lui demandant de ne plus dire à un dragon d'aller chercher de l'eau. Il trempe la serviette dans le seau d'eau froide avant de l'essorer et de la placer sur le front d'Harold. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement au contact froid de la serviette et ouvre les yeux en grimaçant.

\- Harold ! s'exclame Eurl en le voyant réveillé.

\- Ryani, souffle Harold en reconnaissant la silhouette du Chef de l'île, penché sur lui.

\- Ne parle pas, lui conseille ce dernier inquiet. Économise tes forces, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Je te jure que je vais tuer cet idiot, souffle Harold entre ses dents.

\- Je sais, et je ne t'en empêcherai pas, maintenant tais-toi, déclare Ryani avant de le voir fermer les yeux brusquement. Harold !

Les images qui viennent se succéder dans l'esprit d'Harold le font grimacer. Les dragons et les Bannis. Puis il ressent comme un coup de poignard l'atteindre avant de sentir qu'on le secoue vivement.

Rouvrant les yeux, Harold voit tout tourner autour de lui et ça suffit pour lui donner la nausée. Eurl fronce les sourcils, suspectant quelque chose quand il regarde les carreaux d'arbalète, et demande à Ryani de lui laisser voir la blessure d'Harold.

Un peu surpris, Ryani écarte le linge qu'il presse sur la blessure d'Harold avant de voir Eurl devenir aussi pâle que la neige. Se précipitant sur le jeune homme, Eurl constate qu'il commence à trembler, ce qui ne fait que confirmer ses soupçons.

\- Harold, est-ce que tu sens ta blessure ? l'interroge Eurl sous le regard stupéfait de Ryani.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'il ne la sente pas ? intervient Ryani, excédé. Il a deux carreaux d'arbalète plantés dans le…

\- Ryani, c'est important, calme-toi, le coupe Eurl avant de reporter son attention sur le blessé. Harold, est-ce que tu la sens ?

\- Par moment, mais ça me brûle de plus en plus, parvient à lui dire Harold en grimaçant.

En entendant ce que lui dit Harold, Eurl fait volte face si vite que Ryani sursaute et lui demande où il va.

\- Vérifier ce que je pense, mais si c'est bien ça, Valka doit revenir et vite, lui dit Eurl en grimpant sur son dragon. Je t'envoie Aïla, elle pourra t'aider.

Inquiet de son départ, Ryani lui dit de faire passer un message à Hug et se pose des questions, avant de sentir Harold trembler. Quand il reporte son attention sur le blessé, Ryani constate qu'il a les yeux fermés et qu'il grimace.

Aïla le rejoint cinq minutes plus tard en disant qu'elle venait voir Harold après avoir entendu ce qu'il s'est passé, et qu'Eurl l'a mise au courant en la croisant sur le chemin. La jeune femme se place à la tête du lit et retire le linge du front d'Harold pour le remplacer par un plus froid.

Plus les minutes passent et plus l'état d'Harold empire. Ses tremblements s'intensifient et sa fièvre commence à croître, ce qui inquiète Aïla. Haletant, Harold ouvre les yeux et serre les dents quand un flot d'images lui parvient. Il serre tellement les poings que Ryani se doute de ce qui lui arrive.

\- Aïla, place un linge froid sur ses yeux, lui demande Ryani en espérant que cela suffise à le calmer.

Faisant ce qu'il lui demande, Aïla finit par le regarder sans comprendre avant qu'Harold ne réagisse violemment.

\- C'est ce que je redoutais, dit Ryani inquiet en jetant son linge plein de sang sur l'étagère, et d'en placer un nouveau sur la blessure du jeune homme. Harold, sors-toi de là en vitesse ! Tu n'es pas en état de faire ça !

Percevant faiblement ce que lui dit Ryani, Harold reprend lentement conscience et Aïla retire le linge froid de ses yeux sur la demande de son Chef et le place sur le front d'Harold.

\- Harold, dit Ryani inquiet. Ne te plonge pas dans les pensées des dragons.

\- J'essaye … mais je n'arrive pas … à lutter contre, parvient à dire Harold en haletant.

D'un coup, la porte claque contre le mur pour laisser passer Valka suivie d'Eurl. Ryani soupire de soulagement en les voyant arriver et leur explique ce qu'il vient de se passer. Affolée, Valka enlève son manteau et part se laver les mains. Elle ne revient que quand elles sont propres et demande à Eurl d'aller chercher plusieurs herbes médicinales dans le sanctuaire et d'emmener Krokmou avec lui. La demande surprend Eurl, mais il ne dit rien et sort en trombe de la maison. Le furie nocturne n'est pas ravi de devoir partir mais le fait à regret.

Valka rejoint alors Harold et demande à Ryani de déchirer entièrement la chemise de son fils, puis elle lui dit de s'écarter légèrement pour qu'elle voie la blessure. Les deux carreaux sont profondément enfoncés dans la chair, et à l'endroit où ils sont entrés, la peau d'Harold commence à devenir rouge. Valka fronce les sourcils en voyant que les carreaux sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. S'écartant, Valka fait un signe de la tête à Ryani.

\- Tourne-le doucement sur le côté gauche, dit Valka après avoir examiné la plaie.

Ryani hoche la tête, et fait délicatement ce que lui demande Valka avant de recoucher Harold sur le dos, quand elle a fini.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? la questionne Aïla en voyant l'air sombre de Valka.

\- Les carreaux n'ont pas traversés, ils sont encore dans son corps, déclare Valka en voyant son fils haleter rapidement et en se plaçant au-dessus de lui. Harold, écoute-moi, il faut que je retire les carreaux, je n'ai pas le choix.

Comprenant ce qu'elle veut dire par là, Aïla et Ryani échangent un regard angoissé tandis qu'Harold laisse un soupir lui échapper.

\- Je déteste déjà cette année, parvient à dire Harold entre deux inspirations. Elle est maudite, ou alors c'est moi qui le suis vraiment.

Esquissant un faible sourire à sa plaisanterie, Valka commence à préparer le matériel dont elle a besoin pour retirer les carreaux d'arbalètes, puis elle place deux marmites sur le feu. Elle dépose tout sur une petite table, qu'elle rapproche de l'endroit où se trouve Harold, et prend plusieurs bandes de cuir. Valka attache les jambes d'Harold sur la table et le restreint, ce qui inquiète Aïla, qui devient toute blanche, et Ryani. Se rapprochant d'Harold, Valka commence à trembler en lui posant une main sur la joue.

\- Il va falloir que tu serres les dents, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir pour toi, lui dit Valka d'une voix blanche. Je ne peux pas t'endormir car il faut que tu sois conscient, au cas où je vienne à toucher un point sensible. Même si ça te fait mal, tu dois essayer de bouger le moins possible.

\- Génial, grimace Harold en se sentant déjà fatigué. Tu sais ce que je ferais dès que je serais en état de me déplacer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'en ai une vague idée, sourit sa mère avant de lui placer un morceau de cuir entre les dents. Ça évitera que tu ne te mordes la langue. Je te promets que ça ne sera pas long et de faire au plus vite.

Acquiesçant, Harold lui fait signe qu'il a comprit tandis que sa mère demande à Ryani de lui maintenir le bras droit légèrement écarté de son corps, à cause de l'endroit où se trouvent les carreaux. Puis Valka se tourne vers Aïla et lui dit de se tenir prête, au cas où il lui faille tourner la tête d'Harold, si nécessaire. Valka s'assure qu'ils ont bien compris avant de passer une bande de cuir épais au-dessus de la poitrine d'Harold ainsi que sur son bras gauche, pour les maintenir sur la table, et de l'attacher solidement.

Valka part alors chercher un petit couteau qu'elle a préalablement mis à chauffer avant de le plonger dans le seau d'eau froide pour qu'il soit aussi propre que possible. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Harold et retire le linge qui se trouve sur sa blessure. Valka approche alors le petit couteau de la blessure et l'y enfonce.

Dès qu'elle commence, Harold se cabre en fermant les yeux et mord dans le cuir. Ryani lui maintient le bras sur la table pour l'empêcher de bouger, tandis qu'Aïla détourne la tête, laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Valka tourne plusieurs fois la lame dans la plaie pour tenter de faire sortir la tête du carreau. Elle finit par en faire sortir un après cinq minutes de lutte, avant de constater qu'Eurl avait raison sur la pointe qui est dentelée, et reprend son travail pour le deuxième.

Cette fois, Ryani est obligé de maintenir Harold plus fermement et Aïla lui tient la tête. Harold se débat et se cabre violemment quand sa mère cherche à faire sortir le deuxième carreau qui résiste plus que le premier. Au bout de dix minutes, elle en vient à bout et le sort en grimaçant. Dès qu'elle l'a sorti, Valka se précipite sur un pot en terre cuite, qui se trouve sur la table, et verse le liquide présent à l'intérieur sur un morceau de tissu. Elle plaque rapidement le tissu sur le nez et la bouche d'Harold, qui est parcourut de tremblements violents, après avoir retiré le morceau de cuir d'entre ses dents.

Pâle en temps normal, Harold est devenu livide tandis que son visage est couvert de sueur et sa respiration est saccadée. Valka attend plusieurs minutes que son fils se calme. Quand elle voit ses yeux se révulser et lorsqu'il perd connaissance, elle retire le tissu de son visage en tremblant.

\- Pardonne-moi, Harold, dit-elle en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassure Aïla tristement.

Hochant la tête en silence, Valka se reprend avant de prendre du fil et une aiguille sur la table. Elle referme la blessure, après l'avoir nettoyée, en faisant des points réguliers mais solides pour éviter qu'ils cassent. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Eurl revient dans la maison. Quand il voit Harold aussi pâle et entend sa respiration rapide, il se doute de ce qui vient de se passer et grimace. Valka le voit faire et lui demande de laver les plantes, sauf une, avant de les mettre dans l'eau qu'elle a fait bouillir. Obéissant, Eurl fait ce qu'elle lui demande.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Valka a terminé de recoudre la blessure et va se laver les mains. Ryani et Aïla la regardent avec un air peiné, tandis qu'Eurl rejoint Valka, qui écrase les plantes dans un bol après les avoir sorti de l'eau bouillante. Obtenant rapidement une pâte verdâtre, elle la prend entre ses doigts et vient l'étaler sur la blessure d'Harold avant de la bander avec un linge propre. Eurl vient alors à ses côtés et lui montre un gobelet avec un liquide mauve à l'intérieur.

\- Ryani, tu peux m'aider à le mettre dans une position où il puisse boire, s'il-te-plaît ? lui demande Valka en détachant Harold avec des mains tremblantes.

Ryani prend place à ses côtés dès qu'elle a finit, pour redresser doucement Harold, en faisant attention de ne pas toucher à sa blessure. Valka prend le gobelet que lui tend Eurl et le presse contre les lèvres de son fils. Elle l'incline légèrement et lui laisse boire une gorgée et l'enlève le temps qu'il l'avale. Elle est sur le point de recommencer quand Harold détourne la tête.

\- Pourquoi il refuse de boire ? s'inquiète Eurl en le voyant faire.

\- Harold n'a jamais raffolé de ce genre de remède, explique Valka en fronçant les sourcils. Et avec ce qu'il vient d'endurer, il ne doit pas avoir les idées très claires non plus, ce qui n'aide pas. De plus, vu l'endroit de sa blessure, il a peut-être mal en avalant ce que je lui donne à boire.

Voyant l'air inquiet sur le visage de Ryani et le regard soucieux des deux jeunes se poser sur Harold, Valka les rassure en leur disant que sa vie n'est pas en danger, sauf s'il ne prend pas le remède contre le poison. Posant sa main sur la joue de son fils, Valka grimace en le sentant brûlant.

\- Harold, souffle-t-elle avec douceur, en lui remettant le verre contre les lèvres. Bois, s'il-te-plaît. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais fais-le, c'est important.

S'étant glissé dans la maison avec discrétion, Krokmou jette un regard sur Harold et laisse un ronronnement inquiet lui échapper. Au moment où il le fait, Harold laisse sa mère lui faire boire le remède. Dès qu'il l'a fini entièrement, Ryani le rallonge et laisse Krokmou venir près de la table, trop inquiet pour rester dehors.

\- Il est tiré d'affaire ? demande le Chef inquiet.

\- Ce n'est pas gagné, dit Valka en voyant Aïla placer un linge froid sur le front d'Harold. Il va devoir lutter contre le poison et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il risque de rester inconscient toute la journée. Ce que je viens de lui faire boire va contrer les effets du poison et endormir la douleur. Mais c'est ce que tu m'as mentionné qui m'inquiète le plus.

\- Je sais, soupire Ryani en secouant la tête avant de prendre un air sombre. Tu m'excuses, j'ai deux mots à aller dire à Stoïck.

\- Si c'est pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, je m'en suis chargé, dit Valka d'un ton amer. Hug m'a empêché d'aller trop loin.

\- Très bien, déclare Ryani avant de regarder Eurl. Tu leur as fait passer mon message ?

\- Oui, confirme Eurl.

\- Parfait, dit Ryani en étirant ses bras devant lui. Je vais voir Hug, il doit mourir d'inquiétude à propos d'Harold. Eurl ? Aïla ?

\- Je reste, dit la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Et je ne veux pas croiser les berkiens, pas après ça.

\- Pareil, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, sourit Eurl.

Acquiesçant, Ryani sort de la maison en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Harold et dit à Valka qu'il reviendra le lendemain. Comme annoncé par Valka, Harold n'ouvre pas les yeux de la journée, même quand on le déplace de la table à un lit. Eurl et Aïla le surveillent avec attention avec Krokmou, tous très inquiets.

En début de soirée, Valka leur prépare une infusion pour les détendre et en prend une également. Krokmou reste au pied du lit, où est allongé Harold, et dort à ses côtés. C'est au beau milieu de la nuit que la situation se complique.

Épuisés, Eurl et Aïla se sont profondément endormis ainsi que Valka quand Krokmou les réveille en poussant un cri strident. Se réveillant en sursaut, tous les habitants de la maison cherchent à savoir ce qui se passe avant de voir Krokmou s'agiter auprès du lit.

\- Harold ! s'exclame Valka en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Parcouru de tremblements, Harold serre les dents en voyant les images qui défilent dans son esprit. Posant la main sur le front de son fils, Valka jure en le sentant brûlant et demande à Eurl et Aïla de la rejoindre.

\- Eurl, maintiens-le dans le lit, s'il s'agite trop, il va rouvrir sa blessure, dit Valka inquiète, en sortant de la maison pour aller chercher de la glace.

Des morts, il n'y a que ça. En voyant les dragons se faire tuer par les Bannis, Harold sent la rage l'envahir. Elle s'insinue en lui avec une telle violence qu'il a l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Puis d'un coup, il voit l'un des dragons à côté d'un Berserk. Refusant de faire ce qu'on lui demande alors qu'il est enchaîné, Harold voit le viking s'approcher du dragon, armé d'une épée. Ce dernier n'hésite pas et enfonce son arme dans le corps du cauchemar monstrueux sans somation.

Ressentant le même coup, Harold se cabre violemment. Surpris, Eurl le plaque sur le lit avec Aïla, affolée, alors que Valka revient dans la maison. Elle place la glace dans une serviette et vient la poser sur les yeux de son fils.

\- Harold, murmure Valka paniquée en lui prenant la main doucement. Reviens ! Ne reste pas là-bas !

Un faible son parvient à Harold mais il n'y prend pas garde. La migraine lui martèle déjà la tête et il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas finit de voir ce qui se passe. Il n'a pas cherché à percevoir ce que voyaient les dragons, il s'est fait aspiré par leurs pensées contre sa volonté. Et malheureusement, il n'a aucun moyen de s'y soustraire car ce n'est pas de son fait. Une autre image se forme et le jeune homme comprend que les dragons qu'il voit sont tous au même endroit. L'arène des Bannis. Là où ils dressent, comme ils disent, les dragons, et les tuent s'ils ne sont pas obéissants. Les Bannis se montrent sans pitié avec leurs prisonniers et ne leur permettent aucun écart. Encaissant les meurtres des dragons, les uns après les autres, Harold sent qu'il arrive bientôt à sa limite. La douleur, qui se répercute sur lui à chaque coup, devient vite insoutenable. Lorsqu'une image d'un gronckle agité à cause de ses chaînes, se pose devant ses yeux, Harold serre les dents en voyant un Banni, armé d'une lance, s'avancer vers le dragon, puis lui perforer la peau avec.

Eurl maintient fermement Harold quand il se met à hurler sous le regard horrifié d'Aïla qui recule, loin du lit. Valka prend rapidement le morceau de cuir qu'elle avait posé sur la table et parvient à le glisser entre les dents d'Harold.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demande Eurl en empêchant Harold de bouger. Pourquoi il ne sort pas de là ?

\- Il doit être trop affaibli, dit Valka d'une voix blanche. Il n'arrive pas à sortir des pensées des dragons. Et si en plus, il est là où je pense…

\- Non, souffle Aïla en tremblant. Valka, tu penses qu'il… voit ce qu'il se passe chez les Bannis en ce moment?

Acquiesçant, Valka vient près de la tête de son fils et place ses deux mains sur ses tempes en tentant de l'aider. Serrant les dents, Harold semble endurer une souffrance atroce et ça ne rassure pas sa mère.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Harold hurle, en proie à la douleur qui lui parvient avant de perdre pied. À ce moment-là, tout se mélange dans sa tête. Ses souvenirs, puis ceux des dragons, tourbillonnent dans son esprit à toute vitesse. Sa migraine l'empêche de penser correctement. Prenant un air apeuré, Valka comprend que son fils ne maîtrise plus rien en le voyant respirer par à-coups bien trop rapides à son goût.

\- Harold, souffle Valka inquiète. Calme-toi, respire lentement. Concentre-toi sur ma voix !

Bougeant légèrement les doigts, Harold tente de faire ce qui lui est demandé, en vain. La douleur qu'il ressent l'empêche de se réveiller. Ne le voyant pas réagir, Valka écarquille les yeux, affolée, surtout après l'avoir vu respirer de façon aléatoire, tantôt faiblement puis d'un coup rapidement.

\- Eurl, dit Valka en comprenant qu'elle n'arrive pas à l'apaiser. Il faut le transporter jusqu'à l'Ice Beast.

\- Maintenant ?

La voyant acquiescer, Eurl part chercher une couverture et la place sur le sol. Valka et lui se chargent de placer Harold dessus avant de sortir dehors. Valka demande alors à Krokmou de descendre le jeune homme jusqu'à l'Ice Beast en faisant très attention. Le furie nocturne ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et prend la couverture délicatement entre ses pattes et s'envole doucement.

\- Restez ici tous les deux, et dormez un peu, dit Valka en grimpant sur Jumper après avoir fourré une couverture dans un sac et avoir prit quelques pots en terre cuite.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide ? lui demande Aïla inquiète.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, l'Ice Beast m'aidera avec Harold, répond Valka en esquissant un maigre sourire tandis que Jumper s'envole. Reposez-vous et venez me rejoindre demain avec Ryani.

* * *

 **Bon, ça vous à plu ? Vous avez envie de meurtres? Envie de tuer Rustik ? Prenez un ticket parce que la liste risque d'être longue ! A Bientôt !**


	10. Annonce

Coucou à tous !

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une bonne et excellente année 2019 !

Bonheur, Joie, Santé, Prospérité et tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser pour le silence radio !

Pour ce qui est de mon long silence, je dois avouer avoir un gros souci de taille que voici : ma correctrice Yukomin n'a plus d'ordinateur depuis quelques temps. De ce fait, je me retrouve coincée dans le sens où je n'ai personne pour me relire sur mes trois fics en cours et que je refuse de publier quand c'est bourré de fautes d'orthographes, de conjugaison et autres joyeusetés.

Ça concerne donc :

\- Pacte de Sang (pour How To Train Your _Dragon)_

 _\- Visions cauchemardesques (pour_ Rise of the Guardians)

\- Perdu dans les Ténèbres (pour Yu-Gi-Oh GX)

Donc pour remédier à ce souci, j'aimerais savoir si il y a parmi vous, un ou une âme charitable, voir plusieurs, pour m'aider à corriger et à me relire ?

Si vous êtes intéressé, merci de bien vouloir me contacter !

Sinon je vais devoir patienter ainsi que vous et en priant pour que Yukomin retrouve l'accès à la technologie!

Bisouilles à tous

Ps : J'ai deux autres projets, enfin deux et demi et ça concerne l'univers Harry Potter =)


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Voilà le chapitre suivant de Dragons!**

 **Heureusement que Yukomin est de nouveau en course ! Merci ma Nyuko=3**

 **Sinon, je remercie également Kesa Khan et** **LorlyneShik5 qui ont fait les démarches pour me contacter au cas où ils devraient m'aider. Un grand merci à eux!**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Jumper dépose rapidement Valka auprès d'Harold dès qu'ils sont arrivés là où se trouve l'alpha. Krokmou l'a placé devant l'énorme dragon, au même endroit où il était à son arrivée sur l'île, il y a quatre ans.

Valka remarque avec inquiétude que l'Ice Beast est penché au-dessus de son fils, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de venir le rejoindre. Quand elle arrive, Harold a du mal à reprendre son souffle, ce qui l'affole et elle s'assoit à ses côtés. Krokmou a placé la tête de son ami sur sa patte et jette un regard paniqué sur Valka. Comprenant ce qu'il ressent, Valka essaie de le rassurer comme elle peut.

L'Ice Beast souffle alors doucement un air froid sur le jeune homme pour essayer de faire tomber sa température et Valka le couvre avec la couverture qu'elle a apportée. La respiration d'Harold s'apaise petit à petit, après que Valka lui ai mis un linge glacé sur les yeux.

Après quelques heures à le veiller, l'inquiétude de Valka et de Krokmou s'intensifie. La température d'Harold est montée et il commence à délirer. Ses cauchemars reviennent le hanter, en particulier celui qui lui a fait quitter Berk en pleine nuit.

\- Ne… fais pas ça, murmure Harold en haletant, tout en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Pas… ça.

Sentant sa gorge se nouer en le voyant pleurer dans son sommeil, Valka caresse doucement les cheveux de son fils pour tenter de l'apaiser. Grâce à l'Ice Beast et à Valka, qui lui fait boire un remède, la fièvre d'Harold diminue légèrement au petit matin.

Krokmou attend que la mère de son ami s'endorme, épuisée, pour lever la tête et regarder l'alpha. Ce dernier laisse un grognement lui échapper et lui montre Harold. Comprenant immédiatement, le furie nocturne se redresse avant de s'entailler doucement la patte. Dès que le sang coule, il place sa patte au-dessus de la bouche d'Harold. Laissant le sang goutter sur les lèvres du jeune homme, Krokmou patiente un peu avant de retirer avec sa patte le linge des yeux d'Harold, pour le placer sur son front, et de lécher vigoureusement son entaille en guettant la réaction de son ami. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à réagir car ses yeux s'entrouvrent difficilement. Le furie nocturne les regarde avec attention et voit que les pupilles d'Harold sont verticales comme les dragons.

Satisfait, Krokmou lui donne un petit coup de langue râpeux sur la joue et émet un petit ronronnement. Les yeux d'Harold se referment alors doucement et Krokmou laisse un soupir de soulagement lui échapper. Il s'allonge auprès du jeune homme et de sa mère et les entoure de sa queue. Jumper, qui s'était mis à l'écart, les rejoint et vient faire pareil que lui, mais de l'autre côté.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, Ryani et Hug arrivent à la maison de Valka et paniquent. Ne trouvant pas Harold, les deux hommes réveillent Eurl et Aïla qui se sont endormis, épuisés, l'un contre l'autre sur l'un des lits. Ryani secoue un peu Eurl car il n'est pas bien réveillé.

\- Où est Harold ? demande Ryani inquiet.

\- Valka l'a emmené à l'alpha, dit Eurl d'une voix ensommeillée. Il a fait une crise en plein milieu de la nuit.

Lâchant Eurl doucement, Ryani prend un air sombre, tout comme Hug, surtout quand Eurl leur raconte ce qui s'est passé. Les crises d'Harold ne lui faisaient généralement aucun bien. Elles étaient dues à sa proximité avec les dragons et au lien qui s'était établi entre le jeune homme et les dragons.

Le Chef de l'île sort de la maison avec Hug en disant aux deux jeunes de finir leur nuit, chose qu'ils acceptent avec joie. Préférant descendre à pied au sanctuaire, Ryani et Hug demandent à leurs dragons respectifs de les attendre et s'engagent sur le chemin qui mène à l'Ice Beast.

\- J'aurais dû renvoyer les berkiens, déclare Ryani en grimaçant. Ils n'auraient jamais dû poser un pied ici.

\- Et te mettre Berk à dos ? intervient Hug en secouant la tête. Mauvaise idée, comme dirait Harold. Ton intention était bonne, ne doute pas de cela. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'un idiot allait faire des dégâts, ni que les Bannis passeraient à l'attaque sur ton île. Maintenant, il faut se concentrer sur Harold et sa santé.

\- Vu ce que m'a dit Eurl, dit Ryani anxieux, ça va s'annoncer compliqué. Les crises d'Harold ne sont jamais si fortes et encore moins aussi longues. Si Valka a jugé qu'il devait être placé auprès de l'alpha, c'est qu'il ne contrôle plus rien. La première fois qu'il a perdu pied à ce point-là, on a bien cru qu'il avait une attaque. Ça l'a tellement secoué qu'il est resté plusieurs jours alité, auprès de l'Ice Beast, coupé de tout et sans aucune réaction. Rien de ce qui l'entourait ne le stimulait, il restait allongé sans rien percevoir autour de lui.

Hug prend un air chagriné et ils font le chemin qui reste en silence, trop inquiets pour parler. Ils arrivent auprès de l'alpha, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Voyant Jumper et Krokmou roulés en boule l'un contre l'autre, les deux hommes se doutent que Valka et Harold sont au milieu des deux dragons. Ryani se racle alors la gorge, ce qui fait ouvrir un œil à Jumper. Ce dernier s'étend en les voyant et donne un petit coup de tête à Valka qui s'est endormie sur la patte de Krokmou.

La réveillant en douceur, Jumper finit par s'écarter et réveille Krokmou en ronronnant doucement. Le furie nocturne observe d'un œil qui est là, avant de se lever. Les deux dragons s'étirent et Krokmou frotte doucement sa tête contre la joue d'Harold avant de partir avec Jumper, qui l'incite à sortir pour aller chasser. Valka fait donc signe à Ryani et Hug d'approcher quand les deux dragons s'envolent.

Les deux hommes s'avancent sous le regard de l'alpha, mal à l'aise à chaque pas qu'ils font. S'asseyant auprès de Valka, Ryani et Hug observent Harold. Son visage a repris quelques couleurs, ce qui les rassure un peu, mais sa respiration reste très rapide et n'est pas régulière. Remarquant ce qu'ils observent, Valka prend doucement le linge qui se trouve sur le front de son fils et le plonge dans l'eau froide, près d'elle, avant de le replacer sur ses yeux.

\- Comment va-t-il ? l'interroge Hug avec inquiétude.

\- Mieux que cette nuit, lui dit Valka, fatiguée. Mais la fièvre ne le quitte pas. Elle peut diminuer une heure et revenir dix minutes plus tard, avec plus d'intensité. C'est ce qui le fatigue le plus.

\- J'ai laissé Eurl et Aïla chez toi, ils avaient besoin de dormir encore un peu, déclare Ryani soucieux. Eurl m'a dit qu'Harold avait eu une crise assez violente cette nuit ?

\- C'est ce que je crains, avoue Valka en ayant les larmes aux yeux. J'ai bien cru que j'allais le perdre, Ryani. Et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je me suis sentie aussi impuissante que quand il est arrivé ici après la tempête d'il y a quatre ans.

Comprenant l'inquiétude de Valka, Ryani s'approche d'elle et remarque qu'elle est épuisée en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux.

\- Valka, dit Ryani en la prenant dans ses bras. Harold est costaud, il va s'en remettre.

\- Je sais, répond cette dernière en acquiesçant. Mais la douleur qu'il ressent va finir par lui faire perdre la tête. Sa fièvre a été si forte cette nuit que ses cauchemars reviennent le hanter.

Grimaçant, Ryani observe Harold et ne peut que se sentir coupable de son état. Hug et lui restent auprès de Valka durant la matinée pour ne pas la laisser seule, et ne partent que quand Eurl et Aïla arrivent. Avant de partir, Ryani échange un regard avec Hug puis regarde Valka, soucieux.

\- Stoïck veut des nouvelles d'Harold, dit Hug avec précaution surtout en voyant l'air menaçant de Valka en entendant le prénom de son mari. Dois-je lui en donner ?

\- Dis-lui que son fils a passé l'une des pires nuits de sa vie, répond Valka furieuse contre les berkiens. Et qu'Harold a bien mentionné le fait que, une fois debout, il allait leur rendre une petite visite qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier.

Frissonnant en entendant ses paroles, Hug et Ryani prennent congé et laissent les deux plus jeunes avec Valka. Une fois de plus, Harold n'ouvre pas les yeux de la journée. Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée qu'il commence à réagir un peu en remuant faiblement les doigts. Aïla le remarque et appelle aussitôt Valka qui la rejoint. Cette dernière retire le linge froid des yeux d'Harold et remarque que ses yeux s'agitent sous ses paupières.

\- Il cherche à se réveiller ? lui demande Aïla inquiète.

\- Oui, il lutte pour ne pas rester dans le sommeil, confirme Valka en posant sa main sur la joue de son fils. Allez, Harold, encore un effort, tu y es presque.

Après plusieurs minutes de lutte, le jeune homme entrouvre les yeux, mais les referme aussitôt, en voyant le blanc autour de lui.

\- Harold ! s'exclame Aïla en le voyant grimacer.

\- Ce n'est rien, la luminosité le gêne, il doit avoir une migraine, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveille, la rassure Valka. Peux-tu prendre le petit pot sur ta gauche ?

Jetant un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entoure, Aïla aperçoit l'objet qu'on lui demande et le prend avant de le donner à Valka.

\- Harold, dit Valka en le redressant légèrement. Bois ça, ça te fera du bien.

Le laissant boire le liquide qui se trouve à l'intérieur du pot en terre cuite, Valka patiente un peu. Aïla observe alors Harold avec un air soucieux, tout comme Eurl. Grimaçant, Harold attend que le remède de sa mère fasse effet, mais il ne diminue que partiellement son mal de tête. Valka le rallonge délicatement quand elle le sent trembler, ne supportant pas plus longtemps la position dans laquelle il était.

Pendant un quart d'heure, Valka place de nouveau un linge froid sur les yeux de son fils. Harold se sent rapidement apaisé avec le contact froid et ne tarde pas à replonger dans un sommeil profond. Il ne se réveille que quand il sent la présence de Krokmou revenir dans le sanctuaire, deux heures plus tard.

À ce moment-là, Valka lui retire le linge froid et Harold ouvre les yeux. Perdu et ne trouvant pas ses repères habituels, le jeune homme grimace avant d'entendre un ronronnement au-dessus de lui. Penché derrière Valka, Krokmou cherche à le rejoindre, tout en ayant l'air inquiet.

\- Krokmou, murmure faiblement Harold.

Dès qu'il entend son nom, le furie nocturne pousse un peu Valka, qui sourit, et rejoint Harold. Le reniflant, Krokmou lui donne un petit coup de tête et laisse un petit cri de joie lui échapper. Aigu et strident, le cri réveille Aïla et Eurl qui font un bond. Posant leur attention sur le furie nocturne, les deux jeunes voient Harold avec les yeux ouverts et se précipitent sur lui. Mais avant qu'ils n'y parviennent, Krokmou émet un grondement menaçant, ce qui a pour effet de refroidir l'élan d'Aïla et Eurl qui stoppent net.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demande Aïla soucieuse.

\- Harold n'est pas encore entièrement réveillé, lui explique Valka en secouant la tête. Il est complètement perdu, donc Krokmou le protège.

\- Mais il nous connaît pourtant, déclare Eurl anxieux. Il sait que l'on ne ferait jamais de mal à Harold. On le considère comme notre petit frère.

\- Même moi, il ne veut pas que je m'approche, le rassure Valka en voyant le furie nocturne s'allonger contre Harold et enrouler sa queue autour de lui avant de replier son aile sur son ami. Krokmou est sur-protecteur avec mon fils, surtout quand il est dans un état de faiblesse aussi extrême. Mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est bon signe. Ça veut dire qu'Harold va mieux.

Déçus de ne pas avoir pu voir Harold, Aïla et Eurl finissent par se rendormir ensemble. Valka

s'amuse de les voir ainsi car elle sait qu'ils tiennent l'un à l'autre depuis longtemps, et elle les recouvre d'une couverture. Observant longuement Krokmou, Valka finit par s'assoupir à son tour, et Jumper vient lui tenir chaud en s'allongeant avec eux.

Durant la nuit, Harold a le sommeil agité, mais il finit par s'apaiser grâce à la présence rassurante de Krokmou. Ce dernier somnole un peu avant de s'endormir en se roulant en boule, Harold au milieu de ses pattes, sous l'une de ses ailes en étant bien au chaud.

L'état d'égarement d'Harold ne s'efface pas tout de suite le lendemain, et il reste muet aux appels de sa mère et de ses amis, en n'offrant aucune réaction. Ryani et Hug ne se montrent pas non plus, et Eurl va voir pourquoi vers l'heure du repas.

Au début de l'après-midi, Valka envoie Aïla chercher ce dont elle a besoin pour faire des soins à Harold pendant qu'elle tente de convaincre Krokmou de la laisser l'approcher. Se serrant à côté de son ami, le furie nocturne la défend d'approcher jusqu'à ce que l'Ice Beast laisse un grognement lui échapper. Tournant sa tête vers l'alpha, Krokmou finit par la baisser en laissant un soupir de résignation lui échapper. Valka le rejoint alors doucement, sans faire de gestes brusques, et s'agenouille près de son fils. Ce dernier paraît réveillé à cause de ses yeux ouverts mais ne semble pas réagir à sa présence. Se pinçant les lèvres, Valka lui caresse doucement les cheveux avant de poser sa main sur sa joue.

\- Harold, dit-elle avec douceur. Il faut que je te soigne, tu risques d'avoir un peu froid quand je vais enlever la couverture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aïla la rejoint avec un sac et le lui tend avant de reculer en voyant le regard de Krokmou se poser sur elle. Valka soupire en le voyant faire et se tourne vers son fils. Elle le découvre un peu et examine sa blessure. En nettoyant la plaie, Valka est soulagée car elle est propre. Malgré le fait qu'Harold se soit agité, les points qu'elle a fait ont tenu, ce qui la soulage. Prenant soin de remettre un peu de baume médicinal sur la plaie, Valka voit Harold bouger les doigts doucement. Fronçant les sourcils, Valka l'observe tout en rebandant la blessure et remarque que son fils la regarde.

\- Bonjour maman, parvient à souffler Harold avec fatigue.

\- Bonjour, dit Valka en souriant. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Pas terrible, lui répond Harold en grimaçant. J'ai mal à la tête et je meurs de chaud.

\- Tu as encore de la fièvre, avoue sa mère en plaçant une main sur son front. Essaye de te reposer un peu, à moins que tu ne veuilles discuter?

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit Harold en entendant Krokmou laisser un gémissement lui échapper. Dis-lui de venir, et à Aïla aussi.

\- Krokmou, Aïla, venez là tous les deux, j'ai une surprise, déclare Valka amusée en replaçant Harold sous la couverture.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, les deux concernés se précipitent auprès du jeune homme. Heureux de le constater réveiller, Krokmou et Aïla ne lâchent pas Harold une seule seconde. Ce n'est que quand Harold ne parvient plus à lutter contre la fatigue, une demi-heure plus tard, qu'ils le laissent tranquille.

Aïla ne perd pas de temps et part annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Ryani et Hug, ainsi qu'à Eurl à la demande de Valka, qui les sait inquiets. Ne les trouvant nulle part au village après en avoir fait deux fois le tour, la jeune femme se doute d'où ils se trouvent tous les trois et s'y dirige à regret. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour entendre des éclats de voix provenir de la Grande Salle et elle grimace en ouvrant la porte.

Dès qu'elle s'engouffre dans la pièce, tous les visages se tournent vers elle et le silence s'installe. Aïla rougit, gênée de se faire dévisager, mais aussi parce qu'elle est furieuse de voir

les berkiens. Eurl la rejoint, visiblement énervé, et lui demande ce qu'il se passe.

\- Harold vient de se réveiller, lui dit tout bas Aïla en grimaçant.

\- Et comment il va ? s'inquiète Eurl en faisant signe à Ryani et Hug de venir avant de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

\- Il est fatigué, répond Aïla tout doucement en voyant les berkiens écouter aux portes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, déclare Ryani d'un ton froid. Ils ne risquent pas de bouger d'ici. Continue, je te prie.

\- Valka dit qu'il est tiré d'affaire, même s'il est aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né, poursuit Aïla en secouant la tête. J'ai un peu discuté avec lui et ça a l'air d'aller. Mais il cache quelque chose.

\- C'est toujours comme ça quand il se réveille après une crise, avoue Eurl en esquissant une grimace. On a d'ailleurs de la chance qu'il ait repris conscience si vite, surtout avec ce qu'il a enduré. D'habitude, c'est plus long que ça.

Laissant le silence s'installer, Ryani et les trois autres observent les berkiens, assis sur les bancs de la salle, qui les fixent. En les voyant faire à leur tour, Gueulfor se lève et les rejoint.

\- Des nouvelles d'Harold ? leur demande le forgeron de Berk, livide.

\- Oui, rassure-toi Gueulfor, Harold est tiré d'affaire, le rassure Ryani en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il est plus costaud qu'il en a l'air et il ne va pas tarder à vouloir bouger. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il a la bougeotte et ne supporte pas longtemps d'être allongé sans rien avoir à faire.

\- Ah ça, il n'a pas changé, sourit le forgeron avant de laisser ses larmes couler. Je suis content d'entendre qu'il va bien. Surtout après qu'Hug nous ai dit hier, qu'il…

\- Qu'il avait passé la pire nuit de son existence, le coupe froidement Aïla, furieuse en le voyant tourner son regard vers elle.

\- Aïla, dit Eurl en secouant la tête.

\- Quoi ! s'exclame t-elle d'un ton acide et suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entendent. Tu veux que je me montre clémente après ce qu'a enduré Harold ? Non, désolée, c'est trop m'en demander ! Je me range du côté de Valka et je ne leur pardonnerais jamais ce qu'ils ont fait. Je comprends la réticence d'Harold à présent. Il ne voulait pas qu'on parle des dragons aux berkiens, et j'ai saisi les grandes lignes du pourquoi.

Tournant les talons rapidement pour sortir, Aïla se fige soudainement et se tourne vers les vikings avant de chercher quelqu'un et de le trouver.

\- Toi ! s'exclame-t-elle en fixant d'un air mauvais Rustik, qui se tasse sur lui-même. Je vais t'avoir à l'œil, y compris tous ceux qui vivent ici, humains comme dragons. Jamais je ne te pardonnerais ! Approche-toi ne serait-ce que d'un pas vers Harold et je peux te jurer que tu mourras dans les minutes qui suivent et rien ne saura te protéger.

Reprenant son chemin, Aïla ouvre la porte de la Grande Salle et sort en la claquant violemment. Ryani et Hug esquissent une grimace avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Eurl qui soupire.

\- Il faut la comprendre, dit Eurl en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle est très proche d'Harold.

\- Essaie de la calmer, souffle Ryani. Parce qu'un peu plus, et elle nous écorche vif, rien qu'avec ses paroles.

Acquiesçant, Eurl est sur le point de partir avant de croiser le regard des berkiens qui le regardent avec des yeux ronds.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, je pense la même chose qu'Aïla, déclare Eurl plus calmement que cette dernière mais avec un ton glacial. Nous considérons Harold comme notre frère. Il est devenu un membre à part entière de ce Clan, si vous venez à l'attaquer de nouveau, nous serons moins conciliants, avec ou sans l'accord de Ryani. J'espère que je me suis fait suffisamment comprendre, même pour ceux qui sont dénués de cervelle.

Dardant un regard noir sur Rustik, Eurl fait un signe de tête à Ryani avant de sortir à son tour pour aller chercher Aïla, tandis qu'Hug laisse un soupir lui échapper.

\- Ah, les jeunes, soupire le Chef des Forgerons. Toujours aussi vivaces, quoique leurs langues sont devenues bien acérées depuis quelques années.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu, grimace Ryani. Aïla est restée calme, tout comme Eurl, sinon ça aurait été un massacre.

Haussant les épaules, Hug reporte son attention sur Stoïck. Un peu à l'écart des autres vikings, Stoïck est assis sur un des bancs, avec un regard vide. Le Chef de Berk a l'air complètement effondré par les deux derniers jours qu'il vient de passer, surtout après son échange avec Valka. Hug le rejoint en laissant un lourd soupir lui échapper, suivit de Ryani et Gueulfor.

Les trois hommes prennent place en face de lui, avant de faire signe aux plus jeunes de s'éloigner pour éviter que leurs oreilles ne traînent. La colère de Ryani s'apaise légèrement quand il voit les yeux rouges de Stoïck et il adresse un regard à Hug, sachant qu'ils vont avoir fort à faire.

* * *

 **Hummm... Review? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je vous rappelle qu'un auteur mort(e) est beaucoup moins productif !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu et je vais répondre à ceux qui se posent des questions :**

 **Shipvetraxsara : Oui, les berkiens vont en baver, surtout Stoïck, xD, c'est le but! C'est super que mon histoire te plaise par contre des chapitres plus longs, veux-tu ma mort? Ma correctrice va me flinguer si je les fais plus long, je tiens à ma pauvre existence !**

 **Loa : Ravie que l'histoire te plaise! Pour du Hiccstrid, hum, à voir si les persos sont sages! Non, sérieusement, j'ai pas encore décidé !**

 **Listitch : Oui, c'est dur pour les pauvres petits berkiens, mais ils ont la peau dure !**

 **matounet : o ? O quoi? o génial ou à l'inverse, o secours je me barre ? xD**

 **Krokmou07: Tu voulais la suite, le plat de résistance est servi !**

 **ttitania 2002 : Les compliments, ça me fait toujours rougir, merci ! Non, sérieux! Sinon, je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant surtout que j'ai parfois du mal à bien tout faire coller ensemble! Mes blagues, quelles blagues? T'en a vu ? xD**

 **Donc après ce long paragraphe, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Quand Ryani et Hug arrivent, en début de soirée, auprès de Valka, ils grimacent, ce qui ne lui échappe pas. S'approchant d'eux, elle croise ses bras et prend un air interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? leur demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez l'air de deux poissons sortis de l'eau.

\- Nous sommes allés voir les berkiens, toute la journée, souffle Ryani en prenant un air dégoûté. Et ils sont loin d'être intelligents.

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau, déclare Valka amusée. Je t'en avais déjà parlé et Harold aussi. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ils ont le cerveau étroit, explique Hug sombrement. Ils ne comprennent pas que l'on peut être ami avec les dragons et ils pensent que nous les avons dressé. On n'a pas arrêté, avec Ryani et Eurl, d'essayer de leur expliquer la situation, mais apparemment, rien ne fonctionne. Ils sont aussi butés que des cochons sauvages.

\- Je vois, soupire Valka. J'irais les voir un peu plus tard. Il me semble qu'ils me doivent des réponses ainsi que certaines explications qu'ils n'ont pas été capables de me fournir.

En voyant Valka aussi sérieuse, Hug acquiesce et lui dit qu'il l'accompagnera pour éviter les dégâts, alors que Ryani explose de rire.

\- Ma foi, vaut mieux, sinon je ne donne pas cher de leur peau, ricane ce dernier avant de se calmer. Et Harold ?

\- Son état se stabilise, le rassure Valka, même si sa fièvre persiste. Je n'arrive pas à l'en débarrasser, même avec ce que j'utilise d'habitude.

\- C'est inquiétant, souffle Hug en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que, d'après ce que m'a expliqué Ryani, même un homme bien portant comme lui ne se remettrait pas aussi vite qu'Harold.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne me rassure pas, déclare Valka.

\- Peut-on le voir ? lui demande Ryani.

Valka lui adresse un sourire avant de les emmener jusqu'à Harold. Ryani et Hug sont bien vite arrivés auprès du jeune homme et s'amusent de voir comment il est positionné. Adossé au furie nocturne qui dort en partie sur le côté, du coup Harold à la tête sur son ventre.

\- Et bien, sourit Hug en retenant un rire. On dirait que tu as raison, ça va mieux !

Hochant la tête, Valka leur fait signe de se rapprocher avant de venir secouer légèrement son fils qui semble dormir. Il ne tarde pas à ouvrir les yeux en se sentant secoué et aperçoit les deux vikings en face de lui.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que vous passeriez me voir, dit Harold.

Lui adressant un petit sourire en coin, Ryani observe un peu le jeune homme quand Valka vient le redresser et le maintenir contre elle. Harold est un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et ses joues sont un peu rouges, signe qu'il a de la température, ce qui n'échappe pas à Hug non plus.

\- Comment te sens-tu mon garçon ? l'interroge ce dernier soucieux.

\- Bof, j'ai connu mieux mais ça finira par passer, lui assure Harold.

\- Moué, dit Ryani en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Mais laisse-toi du temps pour te remettre sur pieds.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui me surveille, lui confirme Harold en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Krokmou. Et je pense que je n'ai pas intérêt à lui fausser compagnie. Il est pire qu'une dragonne qui protège ses petits.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, ricane Ryani. Te connaissant, il vaut mieux qu'il t'ait à l'œil. Tu serais capable de te lever alors que tu n'es pas en état.

Harold finit par esquisser un sourire en comprenant que Ryani et Hug essayent de le distraire un peu, sans en venir au fait qui les amènent.

\- Sinon vous veniez me parler de quelque chose en particulier ? les interroge Harold en levant un sourcil.

\- Effectivement, on ne peut décidément rien te cacher, lui répond Hug en prenant un air grave. Nous sommes allés parler avec les berkiens avec Eurl, et on en revient seulement. Et je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à des têtes de mules pareilles.

\- Ils ne changeront pas, soupire Harold. Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit ?

\- Nous avons essayé de leur faire comprendre notre point de vue, avoue Ryani en laissant une grimace lui échapper. Et on s'y est cassé les dents. Ils ne veulent rien comprendre. Et la palme revient à la jeune génération qui cherche plus à se faire voir qu'autre chose.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit sombrement Harold. Vous avez parlé à Astrid et Rustik ?

\- Bien vu, confirme Hug avant de voir le jeune homme secouer la tête. Nous aurions dû parler à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Varek serait plus enclin à vous écouter, admet Harold. Ainsi que Gueulfor. Ce sont les deux seuls qui se sont intéressés de près ou de loin aux dragons, mis à part l'ancienne Gothi, et moi.

\- Intéressant à savoir, lui assure Ryani en se lissant la barbe. Tu as d'autres conseils ?

\- Évitez de laisser mon père seul avec des dragons, leur dit Harold froidement. La dernière fois, ça n'a donné rien de bon. Et je préfère évi…

Sans prévenir, Harold sent sa vue se brouiller avant de se sentir tomber et tout devient noir. Il ressent soudainement une vive douleur lui étreindre la poitrine. Quand Valka sent Harold trembler, elle le rallonge avant de voir ses yeux ouverts, mais sans aucune réaction, et se pince les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demande Hug inquiet. On lui en a trop demandé ?

Valka n'a pas le temps de lui répondre car Harold plaque sa main sur son cœur et se crispe. Ryani vient alors la rejoindre quand elle lui demande de lui maintenir les jambes alors qu'elle maintien la tête d'Harold entre ses mains. Constatant avec effroi le regard vide du jeune homme, Ryani et Hug frissonnent.

\- Pourquoi il a plongé dans leurs pensées ? demande Ryani anxieux.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse volontairement, répond Valka en voyant Harold haleter rapidement. C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai emmené ici, au cas où ça devienne trop dangereux pour lui.

Le noir complet, ainsi que la douleur. Harold ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là et serre les dents en sentant quelque chose de désagréable le traverser. Décidément, il avait bien raison d'avoir dit qu'il était maudit. Il essaye de se réveiller mais rien à faire, donc il cherche à se calmer. C'est alors qu'une image lui parvient. De touts petits dragons, des terreurs terribles ainsi que des dragonneaux de plusieurs espèces. L'image aurait de quoi faire sourire Harold sauf qu'elle se déroule dans le pire endroit possible. Chez les Bannis. Ces derniers s'approchent des jeunes dragons et Harold commence à sentir sa migraine revenir intensément avant d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande l'un des Bannis.

\- Rien, ils ne nous serviront pas, rétorque un Berserk en jetant un regard mauvais aux jeunes dragonneaux. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir ça. Débarrasse-t'en !

Acquiesçant, le viking prend les petits dragons et les jette dans la mer, c'est alors qu'Harold sent le monde s'effondrer autour de lui. Sa rage l'envahit soudainement et s'insinue en lui. Puis la tristesse vient se mêler à ce qu'il ressent avant qu'il n'ait l'impression d'étouffer peu à peu.

\- Harold ! s'exclame Valka paniquée, en voyant la respiration de son fils ralentir de plus en plus. Ne lâche pas prise, je t'en prie !

Se redressant sur ses pattes, Krokmou vient doucement auprès de Valka et laisse un ronronnement inquiet lui échapper. Ryani et Hug ne savent pas quoi faire et ne peuvent qu'assister avec impuissance à ce qui se passe. La tristesse d'Harold se fait ressentir par le lien qu'il a établi avec les dragons car ces derniers s'agitent de tous les côtés.

Valka et les deux vikings aperçoivent avec inquiétude les dragons s'envoler pour venir auprès de l'Ice Beast à toute vitesse. Se posant où ils le peuvent, les dragons laissent des cris inquiets et tristes leur échapper, ce qui ne rassure pas Valka. En reposant son regard sur Harold, elle sent son cœur se serrer, avant que Ryani et Hug ne constatent la même chose qu'elle, avec tristesse. Ne pouvant pas supporter ce qu'il doit voir, Harold laisse ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

Harold ne peut qu'assister, impuissant, à ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Rien que de regarder ce que fait le Banni le rend malade. Comment peut-il faire ça ? Jeter des bébés, même si ce sont des dragons, dans l'eau depuis leur navire. Les Bannis savent que les dragonneaux ne savent pas voler et les envoient droit à une mort certaine. Harold entend les dragonnes, attachées, laisser sortir des gémissements affolés en voyant le sort de leurs petits. Ne pouvant pas boucher ses oreilles, Harold est obligé de les entendre. Ce qui est trop dur à supporter pour lui. Les cris des dragonnes sont bien trop humains pour qu'il les ignore. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un choc violent l'atteint. Son sang se met brutalement à chauffer, lui coupant le souffle. Tout son corps devient brûlant, à tel point qu'Harold ne parvient plus à réfléchir. La seule chose qu'il veut, c'est massacrer les Bannis jusqu'au dernier. Puis une image se pose devant ses yeux, et il pense aux petits dragonneaux, êtres innocents qui n'ont pas mérité leur sort. Sans savoir comment, il sait que les dragons ne sont pas loin de lui, il les sent. Il n'a pas besoin de leur parler, et n'a juste qu'à leur montrer l'image qui est présente dans sa tête, et les présences s'effacent. Dès qu'elles ne sont plus là, Harold sent sa conscience vaciller avant qu'un trou noir l'aspire.

Depuis que les dragons les ont rejoints, Valka, Ryani et Hug échangent des regards inquiets. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient agis comme ça. Même l'Ice Beast s'agite au bout d'un moment, ce qui ne les rassure pas. Observant les dragons autour d'eux, les trois humains remarquent qu'ils semblent inquiets pour certains et furieux pour d'autres. Les dragonnes, qui se trouvent sur les hauteurs, laissent des gémissements indignés leur échapper ce qui fait frissonner Valka.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend tout d'un coup ? demande Ryani en apercevant les dragons du village également présents. Pourquoi ils sont tous venus là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Valka avec inquiétude. Ils n'ont jamais eu ce genre de comportement. On

dirait qu'ils sentent quelque chose, même l'alpha a l'air bizarre.

L'Ice Beast croise le regard de Valka et cette dernière déglutit de travers en le voyant faire. Elle est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle sent Harold devenir soudainement brûlant. Reportant son attention sur son fils, elle constate qu'il tremble encore plus qu'avant et que des gouttes de sueurs perlent de son front.

\- On dirait qu'il lutte à l'intérieur de lui-même, souffle Hug en constatant la même chose qu'elle.

Acquiesçant, Valka est sur le point de poser un linge froid sur le front de son fils avant de laisser un cri de stupeur lui échapper en voyant les yeux d'Harold s'ouvrir. Leur couleur n'a pas changé, quoique le vert ressemble fortement à celui des yeux de Krokmou, mais c'est leur forme qui l'interpelle.

D'habitude, les pupilles d'Harold sont rondes, comme tous les humains, mais là, elles sont devenues verticales, comme celles des dragons. Ryani et Hug restent bouche bée en les voyant aussi. Ils ne reprennent contact avec la réalité que quand les dragons laissent des cris leur échapper en s'envolant tous en-dehors du sanctuaire tandis que l'Ice Beast émet un grognement avant de s'enfoncer sous l'eau et d'y disparaître.

Abasourdis, les trois vikings restent figés sur place, ne comprenant plus rien. Krokmou donne un petit coup de tête à Valka, qui sursaute, avant de lui désigner Harold. Reposant ses yeux sur son fils, Valka le voit fermer les yeux et son corps se détend doucement.

Apeurée, elle se penche et plaque son oreille sur la poitrine de son fils. Cherchant à entendre son cœur, Valka est rassurée en l'entendant battre. Soulagée, elle se redresse avant d'esquisser un maigre sourire et de faire signe à Ryani de lâcher Harold.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? demande ce dernier à Valka d'une voix blanche.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, lui assure Valka en plaçant un linge froid sur les yeux de son fils. Il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille pour avoir des explications.

Hochant la tête pour faire signe qu'il a comprit, Ryani observe Harold qui respire par à-coups et grimace.

\- Penses-tu qu'il va tenir le coup avec le choc qu'il vient de recevoir ? l'interroge Hug soucieux. J'ai l'impression que ça a été particulièrement violent pour lui, cette fois.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, confirme Valka. Il a bien failli lâcher prise après ce qu'il a vu. Quand Harold se plonge volontairement dans les pensées des dragons, il arrive à en sortir de lui-même. Mais quand l'inverse se produit et que les dragons l'entraînent d'eux-mêmes dans leurs pensées, je pense qu'il se retrouve piégé. Il n'a plus aucun contrôle, et c'est ce qui vient de lui arriver.

Sentant un frisson lui parcourir le dos, Ryani serre les poings de colère en sachant qu'il est impuissant. Hug et Valka échangent un regard inquiet car ils savent qu'il a beaucoup d'affection pour Harold.

\- Ça va aller Ryani, le rassure Hug maladroitement. Je suis sûr que Krokmou et Valka vont faire tout ce qui est possible pour l'apaiser. Ne culpabilise pas pour une chose sur laquelle tu n'as aucun contrôle.

Apercevant son ami se pincer les lèvres, Hug laisse un lourd soupir lui échapper avant de croiser le regard inquiet de Valka.

\- Ryani pense que ce qui est arrivé à Harold est de sa faute, lui explique Hug soucieux.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, Ryani, dit doucement Valka en posant une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- J'ai accepté de recevoir les berkiens, déclare le Chef de l'île avec une mine défaite. Même avec l'attaque des Bannis, Harold ne craignait rien. Par contre, à cause de mon idiotie, il l'a payé cher.

\- Tu parles de son cousin ? demande Valka avant de le voir acquiescer. Ryani, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il ferait une chose pareille.

\- J'aurais dû réagir plus vite, rétorque Ryani, furieux contre lui-même. Il n'aurait pas été blessé si j'avais gardé un œil sur les berkiens.

Quand elle voit Ryani observer Harold avec tristesse, Valka ne sait pas quoi lui dire pour qu'il cesse de se reprocher son état. Hug est aussi désemparé qu'elle et se pince les lèvres. Aucun d'eux deux ne sait quoi faire. Ayant entendu leur conversation, Krokmou pose son regard sur Ryani et sans prévenir, lui assène un coup de queue sur la tête. Surpris par ce geste, Ryani redresse la tête et le regarde sans comprendre.

\- À quoi tu joues ? demande-t-il en se massant le dessus du crâne. Ça fait mal !

\- Je pense qu'il essaye de te remettre les idées en place, déclare Hug amusé en voyant Krokmou s'allonger près d'Harold sans les quitter du regard. Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer ta façon de penser. Enfin, il n'est pas le seul, je partage son avis.

\- Moi aussi, confirme Valka en regardant intensément Ryani. Je veux que tu te sortes cette idée de la tête sur le champs ou alors j'en parle à Harold dès qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Ryani écarquille les yeux et déglutit avant de secouer la tête. Il sait très bien ce que risque de faire le jeune homme si sa mère lui en parle.

\- Très bien, dit Ryani en grimaçant. Mais je m'excuserais auprès de lui de toute façon. Et Valka ne lui en parle pas, tu sais parfaitement qu'il serait capable de se lever pour venir me trouver. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fatigue plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

\- Parfait, déclare Valka, contente d'elle. Maintenant, allez-vous coucher. Une journée avec lesberkiens est suffisamment épuisante sans que je ne vous retienne davantage.

* * *

 **Et voilà, par pitié ne me tuez pas ! Sinon vous aurez pas la suite...**

 **Vous y avez cru, je déconne !**


End file.
